Sirius dominé par une fille ?
by lilichoco
Summary: Et si je vous mettais les intouchables Maraudeurs dans un monde sans magie.Ils seraient alors les stars du lycée adulés par toutes les filles.En conclusion on se retrouvent avec un Sirius et un James aux chevilles très enflées.Seulement moi Mélanie arrive
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, me revoilà !!!! Et avec une nouvelle fiction qui, je pense, sera longue. Eh oui ! J'ai décidé de carrément changé d'univers puisque celle-là met en scène les maraudeurs stars du lycée et dans un monde où la magie n'existe pas. Cependant je mets l'accent sur Sirius Black qui sera le héros._

_Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !!!!_

**PROLOGUE**

_**L'arrivée de Mélanie**_

Mélanie Brigestone roulait avec ses parents depuis des heures en direction du Texas, pour une petite ville : Lake Kimberley, à côté de la ville d'Austin. Son père, Adam Brigestone, avait décidé, d'un jour à l'autre, de quitter son prestigieux poste de médecin en chef dans le célèbre hôpital de New York, pour revenir dans sa ville natale. Ainsi, il pourrait consacrer plus de temps à sa famille dont il ne pouvait profiter autant qu'il le voudrait.

Sa femme Noémie était une très belle femme d'une quarantaine d'années, ancienne talentueuse danseuse étoile reconvertie en écrivain. Inévitablement, Mélanie avait dû suivre le mouvement, laissant derrière elle tous ses amis, et sa passion qu'elle tenait de sa mère : la danse. Cependant, ayant également la même passion que son père pour cette région des Etats-Unis et pour les chevaux, sa tristesse s'était vite dissipée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Mélanie vit son rêve se réaliser : c'était comme dans les films de cow-boy (pas les westerns, je précise !!!). En effet, la propriété démarrait par un long chemin de quelques kilomètres (je reprécise, son ranch n'est pas au Pérou ! Quelques kilomètres, c'est genre un ou deux) qui menait au ranch, situé sur un grand terrain, avec une écurie où logeaient quelques chevaux. Enfin, Mélanie tomba amoureuse du chien de garde, qui était une maman de deux petits chiots. (Je reconnais, un petit peu guimauve la description, mais bon il faut bien situer la scène).

Après dîner, Mélanie sortit pour regarder le ranch de nuit. Elle observa les étoiles. « Comme si je les voyais pour la première fois » pensa-t-elle.

« Il faudrait que tu ailles te coucher maintenant, tu dois être fatiguée et demain une grosse journée nous attend, dit une voix grave à côté d'elle.

**- **Je sais, papa, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder le spectacle. A New York, je n'en avais pas l'occasion. C'est un autre univers ici, si paisible.

- Oui, mais à New York, nous ne vivions pas, on ne se voyait presque plus, ce n'était pas une vie. J'espère que tu aimes cet endroit, Meli...

**- **Papa, j'adore, interrompit-elle. Ici, c'est merveilleux, mais j'aimerais te demander une faveur qui est pour moi "vitale"...

**- **Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ce qui est de la danse : au sous-sol, il y a une salle parfaite pour devenir ton repaire, lui répondit-il avec une sourire tendre et malicieux, le même qu'avait hérité sa fille. Je vais essayer de m'en occuper au plus vite : du parquet, quelques glaces et la salle de danse est prête !

**- **Merci, papa, c'est très gentil, en plus je pense que maman t'en sera également reconnaissante.

**- **T'inquiète, elle me devra une récompense pour ce dur labeur » dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique. Puis, redevenant sérieux : « Tu dois travailler et tu en as besoin si tu veux rentrer dans cette école de danse à Madrid (lol désolée mais j'aime bien la série 'Un dos tres' alors je préviens, après on passera dans cette école). Alors maintenant vite au lit, déclara-t-il en prenant une voix faussement sévère, mais qui démontrait toute la complicité du père et de sa fille.

**- **A vos ordres, capitaine » rit- elle en lui frottant le crâne.

Le lendemain, Mélanie fut réveillée à l'aube par sa mère pour commencer le grand ménage. Une heure plus tard, vêtue d'un T-shirt moulant, court et orange, et d'une salopette, de vieilles baskets et de deux tresses, elle commença à nettoyer le ranch avec sa mère.

En fin d'après-midi, elle alla avec sa mère à Austin pour acheter ses affaires pour le lycée, vu qu'il ne restait qu'une semaine avant la fin des vacances de la Toussaint. En revenant, elle regarda s'il y avait des voisins aux alentours mais elle ne vit qu'un seul autre ranch bien plus grand que le sien, mais que l'on distinguait mal à l'horizon.

Voilou pour ce premier chapitre, je sais, il n'est pas très intéressant mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que le début et une sorte de prologue, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça récompensera mon pauvre cerveau qui a beaucoup travaillé lol. Bon je vous mets la suite bien plus intéressante !!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 1**

_**PREMIER JOUR D'ECOLE ET RUMEUR SUR LES MARAUDEURS**_

POV MELANIE

Le lundi suivant était le jour J. Je venais de passer des heures devant le miroir dans une vaine tentative pour trouver la tenue idéale, pourtant d'habitude je n'étais pas aussi difficile. Cependant mes vêtements, par une sorte de malédiction, ne se coordonnaient pas. Après une heure de rude bataille, ma mère eut pitié de moi et de ma nervosité, et me conduisit au lycée.

Lorsque je vis la voiture de ma mère s'éloigner, je me sentis désespérément seule, avec le sentiment d'arriver en terre inconnue. Alors que je passai les portes du lycée, ce sentiment ne me quitta pas. Je n'avais vraiment qu'une seule envie, celle de faire demi tour en criant : « Maman, viens me chercher ! », comme à la maternelle.

Enfin de compte, tout ne se passa pas si mal : la directrice était une femme très soucieuse du bien-être de ses élèves et elle me plaça dans une classe très sympathique qui m'accepta, surtout les garçons. Mais je remarquai que mon niveau était plus élevé que les autres : nous avions avancé plus vite dans le programme à New York, ce qui me permettrait de me consacrer à la danse.

A l'heure du déjeuner, je me rendis à la cafétéria et je m'assis à une table où il restait de la place et où les filles paraissaient susceptibles de parler avec moi.

D'ailleurs, dès que mon postérieur effleura la chaise, une des filles engagea la conversation :

« Salut, moi c'est Lili, commença cette fille de petite taille et dont la couleur de cheveux était impossible à définir, peut-être blond ou châtain. Et voici Lily Evans, mais tu peux l'appeler Lilou, ajouta-t-elle en désignant une rousse aux yeux vert. Et là, c'est Lyne, que tu peux aussi appeler Teruko, dit-elle en me montrant cette fois-ci une fille avec de long cheveux bruns. Une mordue de cette chère île japonaise et de son univers, elle a même commencé à apprendre le maniement du sabre ».

Puis, plus bas pour ne pas être entendue, elle ajouta d'une voix malicieuse : « C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à me renseigner sur une assurance. Enfin je parle mais c'est quoi ton nom ? Tu viens d'arriver ? T'es d'où ?

- Par pitié, Lili, arrête de la torturer, intervient Lyne. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle arrive pas à en placer une. Je te jure des fois tu fais peur, tu fais penser à une mitraillette.

- Merci, répondis-je à ma sauveuse, pendant que Lili lui lançait un « Même pas vrai d'abord ». Je m'appelle Mélanie Brigestone, et je viens de New York.

- Ouah, New York, ça fait rêver ! Mais pourquoi t'es partie d'une ville pareille pour ici ? » me coupa Lilou, les yeux dans le vague.

Et une fois encore, Lyne intervint en ma faveur et m'évita de répondre : « Nan mais je t'en pose des questions, c'est pas tes oignons alors occupe toi de tes fioles d'huiles essentielles.

- Pfff de toutes façons toi aussi tu meurs d'envie de le savoir, c'était juste pour faire ta chieuse »

Lili leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher au milieu des deux filles et dire avec une grand sourire : « Vous avez vu, ils ont mis des crêpes au Nutella ! ». Ni une ni deux, les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent en criant « Où ça? ». Puis, voyant qu'elles s'étaient fait arnaquer, elles retrouvèrent leur sérieux et reprirent la conversation générale. Elles étaient touchantes, et tellement intéressantes, il était simple d'être leur amie : c'était naturel. Puis voyant que Lili me reparlait, je sortis de mes réflexions :

« Au fait, avant que le samouraï et la botaniste partent dans leur passionnant débat, nous voulions te dire bienvenue dans notre cher lycée tout d'abord, nous espérons que tu l'apprécieras, mais aussi nous devons te dire que si tu veux des amis populaires et être aimée dans l'école, alors nous sommes mal placées.

- Je ne comprends pas très bien, si vous vouliez pas me parler fallait pas commencer.

- Mais non, m'interrompit Lyne, mais vois-tu ici il y a une sorte de hiérarchie. En bref soit t'es belle avec pas de cervelle, donc blonde, alors tu es sûre d'avoir gagner ton ticket chez les populaires. Ou alors, tu fais parti des intellos qui sont un peu plus diversifiés avec les scientifiques, les matheux et j'en passe. Cependant le camp le plus apprécié est celui des populaires, c'est là que tu trouveras les plus beaux mecs du lycée.

- Mais il y a quand même des chefs dans les populaires, ajouta Lili, ils font partit de l'équipe de football et ils sont parmi les meilleurs élèves de l'école. Ils se font appeler les maraudeurs et ils sont trop canons, surtout Sirius Black, James Potter, son frère de cœur, et Remus Lupin. Ils ont une préférence pour les pom-pom girls mais ça ne les dérange pas de sortir avec tout ce qui porte un jupon.

- En bref, continua Lyne, plus séducteur tu meurs : chaque samedi Black a une petite amie différente. Et au lycée, j'ai même vu une fois une fille s'évanouir parce que Black lui avait dit que sa coupe lui allait bien. Pff, si c'est pas pathétique… Heureusement le quatuor n'opère pas dans le même monde que nous. Ouf !

- Oui, parce que je ne supporte pas les mecs comme ça. Comme tu l'as dit, Lyne, c'est pathétique » ajoutais-je pour clore cette conversation qui me déprimait.

Ce lycée m'apparaissait sous un nouveau jour qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. Dire que je m'entendais bien avec toutes les classes à New York ! Ici, j'étais reléguée dans une catégorie de personnes jugées pas assez fun pour une bande de gamins complètement débiles et arrogants.

« Bon, ben faut que j'y aille. A tout à l'heure en gym.

- Oh, parle pas de malheur, me répondit Lili. En tout cas tu vas faire ton baptême du feu, il y a plein de populaires avec nous et surtout les maraudeurs. Tu sais que c'est le fantasme de plein de filles de l'école et... »

Lili ne put aller plus loin parce que Lyne venait de la bâillonner avec sa main pour l'empêcher de continuer à parler.

« Merci Lyne, je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de bouton off sur elle. Là on vient d'en créer un ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire car il était impossible d'arrêter Lili lorsqu'elle partait dans un de ses discours.

_voilou je suis plus satisfaite de ce chapitre,je sais pas vous mais j'adore ce trio enfin quatruo maintenant,elles sont geniales!!!et c'est pas fini dans le prochaine episode on se retrouvera dans la tête de sirius attention homme dont le cerveau se situe au-dessous de la ceinture voilou a la prochaine!!!!bisous à tous_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello à tous, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre plus délirant encore ( je vous dit pas le mal que j'ai eu à rentrer dans la peau d'un pervers ,nan je rigole). Je tiens à dire un grand grand merci à ma correctrice préférée Teruko qui fait de mes fics des miracles alors de grands applaudissements pour elle!!!!!

Egalement un grand merci aux personnes qui m'on laissés des reviews c'est vraiment très gentil, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment ça encourage alors n'arretez surtout pas s'il vous plait . Laissez pleins de reviews!!! (je remercie personnellement: Steph,Teruko-chan,SinkShadows,ElyMalefoy,Sahenia,louiseuh,dslé Mina de t'avoir déçu mais on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, mon histoire ne va pas rester essentiellement sur les chamalleries mais il faut un début à tout mais merci tout de même pour ta review) désolé de ne pas avoir répondu individuellement à chacun mais j'ai manqué de temps mais j'essayerai dans les prochains chapitres sinon se sera en début de chapitre. Un grand désolé pour le retard mais avec la rentrée de fac,le début des cours,le temps m'a manqué mais maintenant je me suis organisée(quelle mot on dirai un ministre!!!) et normalement je posterai régulierement.

**Resumé:**

_Mélanie quitte New-York pour atterir au Texas dans une petite ville où elle terminera ces études.Lors de son premier jour elle fait la rencontre hilarante de trois jeunes filles Lyne ,Lily Evans,Lili,elles vont tout de suite sympathisées mais lors d'une conversation,Mélanie va apprendre quelque jours qui va changer son année scolaire :les maradeurs et le fonctionnement de l'école. Cependant la conversation n'a pu continuer car il y a un cours de gym qui attendent les jeunes filles._

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ET TOUTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**CHAPITRE 3**

P.O.V Sirius

5, 4, 3, 2, 1… DRING !!!! Oh merci mon Dieu, deux minutes de plus et je n'y survivais pas. Sans attendre les autres, je m'élançai vers la porte pour sortir de ce cours de maths oh combien soporifique. Il faut dire que les équations et moi, c'était une grande histoire et… Oh, intéressant, Cindy à trois heures, elle pourrait passer une troisième fois à la casserole : comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois. Je note au cas où je m'ennuie.

Il faut dire qu'avec mon corps d'athlète aucune fille ne me résiste. Il est vrai que je suis le plus beau, le plus charismatique…

« Hé, Patmol, arrête de faire ton autoportrait parfait, on a pas le temps, tu prépareras ton mariage avec toi-même plus tard, déclara mon faux frère qui me servait tout de même de meilleur ami, James Potter, un jeune homme avec des lunettes et avec sa célèbre tignasse qui faisait le régal des filles.

- Tu es vexé parce que tu n'as pas ma popularité, ma grandiose…

- Ça va les chevilles ! » interrompit Rémus Lupin, un grand brun aux yeux dorés qui à ce moment me regardait en ricanant.

Voyant que j'allais sûrement me jeter sur ledit Lupin, James me dit un seul mot (enfin plus : 3 !) : « cours de gym » pour que je freine instantanément et fasse volte face. Allons bon, James connaissait mon péché mignon. Pour sauver la face, je me redressai et lançai : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore ici, mais vous êtes lents, toujours à traîner ! » avec un grand sourire carnassier collé aux lèvres qui montrait toute ma mauvaise foi. Mwahahaha !

Après avoir reçu une tape sur la tête de mes trois amis, ces abrutis me laissèrent enfin tranquille et on put enfin se mettre en route, James et moi en tête. Rémus avait attendu Peter Petigrow, le dernier membre de la bande. Peter n'était ni beau, ni moche, seulement banal, cependant il faisait partie de la bande, aussi surprenant soit-il. Et puis personne ne peut atteindre ma perfection.

Pendant notre trajet pour aller jusqu'au gymnase, je distribuais mes habituels sourires et clins d'œil aux filles qui s'évanouissaient presque sur mon passage.

« S'il te plaît ma puce tu peux arrêter ce petit manège, parce qu'à force je vais finir par devenir jalouse. Je ne serai plus le centre de ton univers, moi qui t'aime tant. » fit une voix de fausset qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à James, qui était mort de rire comme à son habitude à cause de mon effet. Je pris une fausse voix peinée pour lui rétorquer :

« Mais mon cœur, tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi.

- Oui, on sait que vous vous aimez, mais on a cours, là, dit Rémus.

- Attention, oyez, oyez, le tout puissant délégué Rémus Lupin a parlé, tremblez de peur : si par malheur vous arrivez une seconde en retard, vous aurez commis le plus grand crime de la Terre.

- Pff, faut toujours que t'en fasses trois tonnes, Sirius, t'es pas drôle.

- Aller mon Mumus, moi aussi je t'aime. »

C'est dans cette bonne humeur que nous arrivâmes au gymnase. Après avoir fait un passage éclair au vestiaire pour se changer, nous faisions notre entrée dans la salle de sport :

« Hello la compagnie !! criâmes en chœur James et moi.

- SIRIUUUUUS !!! me répondit mon fan club, composé essentiellement de pom-pom girls.

- Oh, non, pas les Maraudeurs ! Pourquoi vous venez à ce cours, vous pouvez pas le séchez ? » dit un jeune homme qui s'approchait de nous en faisant semblant de pleurnicher. Il était notre coéquipier de foot : Janus Hazard, un beau brun aux yeux verts qui nous concurrençait en séduction et collection de filles. Mais le pauvre petit ne nous battra jamais, hahaha !

« Ah, mon petit Janus, comment veux-tu qu'on sèche alors qu'on a pris l'option gendarme avec nous ? Notre Mumus national nous tuerait si on osait le faire. Des fois il me fait plus peur que ma mère et c'est pas un compliment ! Et puis le sport est mon cours préféré, dis-je en faisant semblant de baver et de me lécher les babines.

- Ouais, ouais, mais je l'ai vue le premier, alors pas touche, Sirius !

- De quoi tu parles ? intervînt James.

- Ben de la nouvelle élève, elle est whaou ! Mieux que Brittany la chef des pom-pom girls, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Et où est cette belle enfant que je n'ai encore eu l'honneur de voir, et qui surtout n'a pas eu l'honneur de ME voir pour que JE change sa vie ?

- Nan Sirius, pas touche j'ai dit ! Aller, sinon j'appelle ma grande sœur Sephy et elle va te faire des oreilles que Dumbo va t'envier. »

J'éclatai de rire devant la vieille plaisanterie de Janus : c'était une expression qu'il utilisait quand nous étions en primaire. Sephy, de son vrai nom Sephiria Axe, était en réalité la cousine de Janus, elle n'a que deux ans de plus que nous et venait jouer avec nous lorsque nous étions petits. Vu que Janus était fils unique, Sephiria était comme sa sœur.

« Dis-moi au moins à quoi elle ressemble et j'aviserai.

- Je me disais que tu ne céderais pas aussi facilement, intervînt James, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Sinon, Hazard, t'aurais pas vu Evans ? »

Nous poussâmes un grand « mais c'est pas vrai, il recommence ! » sonore, c'est-à-dire un grand cri du cœur.

« Bon, avant que cet abruti ne recommence, tu allais dire… déclara Rémus, la sincérité incarnée.

- Ah ouais, ben je voulais te montrer où elle était : en fait t'as qu'à suivre la direction des yeux masculins. Et, James, tu sauras également où est Evans. »

Suite aux paroles de mon copain, je regardai comme il me l'avait indiqué et la vis. De longs cheveux miels, des yeux verts, un corps avec des formes où il en fallait.

« Elle est pour papa Sirius, les gars, sorry Janus, mais il fallait aller plus vite ! »

Puis, prenant une voix grave :

« Elle ne pourra pas résister face au maître. A l'attaque, et pas de quartier !!! » (Je pense que la musique de cavalerie est appropriée, nan !!!)

C'est ainsi que je me dirigeais vers ma future petite amie que je larguerai une semaine après si elle était sage.

Pour ne pas heurter le lecteur, l'auteur a préféré reprendre le contrôle de la narration, car Sirius, tout en continuant sa route vers sa « proie », était animé de pensées pas très catholiques.

* * *

ATTENDEZ EN AVANT PREMIERE JE VOUS METS QUELQUES PHRASE POUR VOUS DIRE CE QUI VOUS ATTENDS!!!!

"Irrécupérable,dit James d'un ton faussement peiné,encore un coeur peiné.

-mais tu sais si elle est amie avec Lily moi je m'inquiterai,quand même.La derniere fois j'ai cru qu'elle t'avais démanché la tête,intervint Peter.

-Oui quel doux souvenir dit James nostalgique.Oh Sirius va atteindre sa cible dans trois secondes."

On pouvait voir Sirius prendre une pose nonchalante et son regard se faire prèdateur,la routine quoi (...)il lui prit la main et lui posa la question...

(roulement de tambour!!!!!)que va-t-il se passer je vous prevoit juste de l'humour

* * *

Pitie ne me tuez, pas il faut du suspense la suite est pour très bientôt .Voilou donnez moi vos impressions avis quelque choqe pitié. J'ai l'utopie de vouloir recevoir beaucoup de reviews au moins 10 ou15 mais bon ce n'est qu'un rêve s'il vous plait vous pouvez le realisez vous avez juste à appuyer sur GO et ecrire un petite phrase allez soyez sympa ,les auteurs apprcie beaucoup surtout que je vous prevoit un suite hilarante vous l'avez vu!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir à tous!!!

Je sais, je sais, je n'ai pas tenu promesse de posté un chapitre très rapidement mais étant d'un nature à fair trente six mille choses à la fois,eh bien voilà, ce chapitre c'est fait attendre. En tout cas le chapitre 4 est ecrit, il ne me reste plus qu'a le taper et l'envoyer à ma correctric pour les derniers arrangements(d'ailleurs j'en profite pour lui dire un grand merki!!!!)

Sinon je tiens à remecier toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyés des reviews,vous ne pouver pas savoir à quel point cela peut faire plaisir, j'espere ne pas avoir fait d'oublis,sinon veuillez le signaler à l'auteur...MERCI A TOUSSSSSS!!!!

Malheureusement, je sens que vous allez tous m'étriper avec un "mais il est trop court ce chapitre!!!grrrr,tu sais un chapitre c'est un peut plus long

- Heu voui mais je vous promet des chapitres plus longs tente de se justifié l'auteur tout penaud,alors PITIE NE ME TUEZ PAS!!dur dur la vie d'écrivain bouuuuuh(personne qui pleurs la tete sur une table!!!

Bon ze vous laisse j'espere que vous aimerez et que je ne perderai pas les quelques personnes qui ont eu le courage de lire mes conneries.

* * *

Bonne lecture à tous (mais c'est que j'utilise un vocabulaire intelligent aujourd'hui!!lol

* * *

Chapitre 4

**LE RATEAU**

P.O.V normal

_Le narrateur, d'une nature très curieuse, est resté du côté du groupe d'amis de Sirius, pour voir le massacre de loin. Mais revenons en à la conversation des jeunes hommes pendant que Sirius est parti à « l'attaque »._

« Irrécupérable, dit James d'un ton faussement peiné, encore un coeur brisé. Aucune pitié en ce monde, quelle tristesse, c'est ahurissant...

- Oh, parle pas, James, tu fais la même chose. Vous êtes aussi désespérants l'un que l'autre » dit Rémus en levant les yeux au ciel tout en réconfortant le pauvre Janus qui boudait, les fesses posées sur le sol dur. On pouvait distinguer des brides de phrases tel que « Je l'avais vue le premier, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de lui dire! Bordel, je suis trop con !!! »

« Mais tu sais, si elle est amie avec les deux Lili ( Lili & Lily) et Lyne, moi je m'inquièterais quand même. La dernière fois, j'ai cru qu'elle t'avait démanché la tête, intervînt pour la première fois Peter de sa voie aigue. (Mais il existe lui, oups!!! L'auteur doit rester neutre).

- Oui, quel doux souvenir, répondit James d'un ton nostalgique, comme s'il se rappelait une bonne blague.

- Hé, Sirius va atteindre sa cible dans trois secondes. Attention, impact dans trois... deux… un... Attention, le spectacle commence ! »

James venait de sortir un paquet de pop corn, qu'il mangeait distraitement tout en regardant Sirius prendre une pose nonchalante avec un regard à la lueur prédatrice (il a mangé du lion le petit chou !!). Il commença sa conversation avec la jeune fille, un sourire sexy aux lèvres pour mieux hypnotiser sa « proie » comme il le disait lorsqu'il racontait ses exploits.

Les garçons avaient créé un code : lorsque l'un d'entre eux prenait la main de la jeune fille, c'est qu'il posait THE question : « Me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma petite amie? », le tout bien sûr saupoudré d'une voix suave pour que l'heureuse élue se sente exceptionnelle.

Seulement, pour le moment la jeune fille (Mélanie entre autre) gardait un sourire poli, tandis que les deux Lili et Lyne avaient un air renfrogné et boudeur qui se transformait en air furieux.

Puis Sirius fit LE geste décisif, il lui prit la main et posa LA question, mais à la grande stupéfaction des jeunes hommes et tout le monde dans la salle (qui comme des chacals ne perdaient pas une miette. Surtout les filles qui voulaient s'informer sur la prochaine rivale à abattre. De plus, ce code entre les jeunes hommes n'était plus tellement secret puisque tout le monde le savait.) Donc comme je le disais, à la grande stupéfaction de la salle, suite à cette question, la jeune fille (euh toujours Mélanie, oui je sais vous êtes pas cons, bon je continue !!!) éclata de rire et tourna le dos à Sirius en lui disant quelques paroles et en emmenant ses amies.

L'auteur tient à préciser que Sirius lui-même n'en menait pas large. Il n'avait pas une attitude très glorieuse. En effet, il allait se décrocher sa mâchoire, et ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Puis il se reprit mais gardait une attitude furieuse (ben oui le pauvre, son ego vient de se prendre un coup !!!). Il fit demi tour et revint vers ses amis avec une mine renfrognée.

Lorsque soudain éclata dans ce silence pesant un rire, suivi de la voix mélodieuse de Janus, qui ramenait sa fraise au mauvais moment:

« Ha, ha, ha ! Trop comique, enfin une justice existe en ce monde sans pitié. Sirius Black s'est pris une veste devant cinquante personnes. Ha, ha, ha! Mfff... Et... » Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car James le bâillonnait en lui disant: « T'aurais pas pu te retenir, bordel !! ». Sirius arriva et dit : « No comment, ok!

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Sir !!! tenta James.

- J'ai dit no comment, James » répondit Sirius d'une voix furieuse avant d'aller s'asseoir en haut des gradins en lançant un regard noir à quiconque s'avançait pour s'avoir comment il allait.

* * *

oui je sais c'est court,vous avez envie de me lancer tomates,couteau et autres surprises que vous cacher dans vos manches,mais j'ai dit que le chapitre suivant serai plus long.

Maintenant pitie laissez moi une minuscule review pour me dire ce sue vous en pensez.

REVIEW,REVIEW , REVIEW , REVIEW , REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

L'EXPLICATION

_Bonjour à tous!!_

_Me revoilà après deux semaines avec la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, surtout ne vous arrêtez pas, ça aide beaucoup a avoir l'envie de continuer à écrire. je fais juste répondre à trois reviews dont je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, faute d'avoir une adresse pour répondre ( ah oui note à tout le monde si vous voulez que je vous réponde laissez moi une adresse, sinon eh bien, je vous répondrai en début de chapitre._

**stéph**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

**nelfette**: Hé oui, que veux tu il faut bien que quelqu'un indique à Sirius qu'il faudrai peut-être qu'il descende de son nuage lol!! Et attend se n'est que le début.

**caro:** Moi sadique, mais nan, ou alors juste un peu.

**Bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Petit Rappel:

Je rappelle les surnoms pour ne pas vous embrouller cher lecteurs et chères lectrices. Alors dans le groupe de filles nous avons:

-Mélanie Brigestone ( détail insignifiant: héroine)/surnom:Mél(pour les intimes lol)

-Lily Evans: surnom: euh, trop je ne peux pas les nommer enfin ceux de james. Sinon, votre humble et dévoué auteur ( qui a fait semblant de s'étouffer lol!) a fait un classement des surnoms potables et beaucoup utilisés,donc les surnoms de rousse et Lily-Jolie en ressortent.

-Lili Callaghan/nom de code Lilou (fffu faut que j'arrête le coca, c'est pas bon pour la santé)

-Lyne Lopez Garcia: en géneral, les profs disent son nom complet au début de l'année et après de lassitude ils s'arrêtent à Lopez. Bon Lyne étant unique dans son genre ( clin d'oeil à ma « muse »),elle n'a pas de surnom.

Voilou pour ce petit rappel

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

P.O.V normal _l'auteur trèx curieux de cette situation,s'est déplacée du côté de l'héroine du jour pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment._

Dès que Sirius partit Mélanie cessa de rire et dit:

« Trop pathétique » en repensant au baratin de Sirius.

Flash Back

-« Il est pas mal votre gymnase,dit Mélanie en regardant tout autour d'elle.

-Oui, il sert aussi de lieu de match pour l'équipe de basket,répondit Lily.

-Mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils soûlent les gens à croire que t'es une bête de foire,Méli! Explosa Lyne en regardant, de son fameux « regard de la mort qui tue »tout les personnes qui les entouraient ( Outch!!! l'auteur vient de se prendre un coup de journal sur la tête par Lyne, nan mais ça va pas,c'est moi l'auteur, c'est moi qui décide...oui, c'est bon je reprends)

-Ha,ça, je suis habituée: c'est parce que je suis la petite nouvelle, ils veulent me connaître.

-Ouais, ben moi je pense que les mecs, ils veulent te connaître plus intimement, si tu vois se que je veux dire, dit Lilou.

-Attends, les quatre crétins ne sont pas encore arrivés.

-Oh non, parle pas de malheur, je ne surviverai pas à Potter, j'en ai marre de le baffer. Je me tue la main à chaque fois désespéra la rousse.

-T'es obligée de frapper si fort aussi, rétorqua Lyne.

-Bah oui, s'étonna lily, sinon c'est pas drôle, oh moins après il s'en va parce que sinon il risque d'avoir une marque et tu comprends c'est pas bon pour sa réputation.

-Mouais, bah quand on parle du loup il sort du bois, déclara Lilou, qui venait de voir les Maraudeurs entrer dans le gymnase. Puis Janus vint à leur rencontre de ceux-ci.

-Oh, là,là, il est trop beau ce mec, s'extasia Lyne en voyant Janus. Pourquoi il vient pas me draguer, enfin il aura pas besoin puisque je lui dirai OUI!!!! tout de suite...

-Et après elle critique les pom pom girls, c'est désespérant, se moqua Lily.

-Oh toi la rousse, tu la fermes, t'es pas amoureuse, alors parle pas.

-Stop! Vous allez pas commencez ! Cria Mélanie.

-Bien tu prend le coup de main, c'est bien, tu vas te casser la voix à ma place, maintenant. Oh non, séducteur à la noix qui arrive.

-Merde! Dirent les quatre filles en même temps.

-Je propose de fair cassos! Murmura Lyne; Ahhhh, trop tard, impact!!! Houston!! Houston!! nous avons un problème.

-T'as fini ton délire, Lyne, gronda lily. Black arrive.

-Hello les filles, vous allez bien? dit Sirius lorsqu'il arriva, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, avant que tu n'arrives » marmonna Lyne avant de se prendre un coup de coude par Lilou. Mais Sirius ne devait pas attendre de réponse puisqu'il reporta toute son attention sur Mélanie:

« - Salut, c'est toi la nouvelle, je n'ais pas eu l'honneur de connaître ton fabuleux prénom, susurra Sirius avec son fameux regard de braise qui faisait fondre toutes les filles du lycée.

-Mélanie Brigestone » répondit Méli avec un sourire poli en tendant une main. Mais Sirius lui fit la bise en se présentant et l'on pu entendre au loin des filles lancer des « Ahhhh », tandis que Lyne faisait semblant de vomir et marmonnait « Baka »

« -Mélanie, quel beau prénom, c'est français?

-Oui, ma mère est française, c'est d'ailleurs là-bas qu'elle a rencontrée mon père.

-Oh non, une autre de corrompue, nous l'avons perdue, dit d'une voix peinée Lilou.

-Je trouve le français très sexy, rétorqua Sirius d'une voix sensuelle tout en enveloppant le corps de Mélanie du regard. Dis moi, continua-t-il tout en lui prenant la main ( l'auteur tient à montrer les trois amies de Mélanie, dans une posture très étrange: Lily et Lilou retiennent Lyne qui est en train de fulminer en disant: " je vais le buter, le massacrer, lui castrer ses roubignoles à ce babouin de mes deux, il doit payer, on ne touche pas à Méli, mais lâchez moi! " ): ça te dirais d'avoir le plus beau mec de l'école en petit copain ? »(hé,hé,là ça devient interessant lol!)

Mais comme nous l'avions vu tout à l'heure, Mélanie éclata de rire. Alors que va répondre Méli comme réplique qui tue ?

« -Dis moi que c'est une blague Black!!!(rime indépendant de la volonté de l'auteur lol!!). Parce qu'il n'y aura jamais de nous; juste moi d'un côté et toi faisant ton crétin de l'autre. Alors maintenant dégage faire mumuse ave tes Barbies adorées ». Pendant sa tirade, Srius avait perdu son sourire et ses yeux avaient virés au noir, signe d'une grande colère. Puis d'une voix dure, il dit:

«- C'est pas fini, ma belle, tu sais pas à qui tu t'adresses, tu finiras dans mon lit comme les autres.

-Dans tes rêves, pervers!!! répondit Mélanie, Aller les filles, on y va, il m'a assez soûlé.

Fin du flash back

Les filles qui étaient restés stupéfaites, finirent par revenir sur terre et sautèrent sur la jeune fille pour la féliciter dans le silence qui régnait dans la salle. Puis Lyne cria:

« -Ha,ha,ha, trop comique, enfin une justice existe en ce monde sans pitié, Sirius Black s'est pris une veste devant 50 personnes, ha, ha, ha ! Eh attends y a pas un écho ? J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma phrase une seconde fois.

-C'est normal, réondit Lily, ton crétin d'amoureux a dit la même chose , avant de se faire étouffer par James, euh, Potter.

-Ah, mes oreilles fonctionneraient-elles bien ? J'ai cru entendre un « James », dit Lilou.

-Oh nan, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Eh Mél, ça va?

-Euh si ça va, je me sens un peu coupable quand même, mais c'est vraiment minime.

-Oh mais faut pas en avoir puisque c'est la premiere fois qu'une fille n'est pas à ces pieds. Et puis regarde donc par toi-même ta Cosette, le pauvre Sirius comme tu le vois à repris du poil de la bête comme tu peux le constater finit Lily en désignant Sirius qui discutait, euh réctification, faisait un monologue aux pom pom girls béatent d'admiration.

-Bonjour jeunes gens, veuillez venir au centre, nous allons commencer, déclara le professeur Trelawney ( de sport? Me direz-vous, oui je sais, pari risqué, mais bon je savais pas comment la caser alors éducation physique surtout que vu comment elle s'habille, c'est comique). Alors je veux voir où vous en êtes, surtout que nous avons une nouvelle qui nous vient de New-York et...

-Ah, ben voilà pourquoi, il s'est pris une veste, Sirius, elle vient de la capitale » dit tout haut Janus, qui se fit tout petit lorqu'il vit le regard que lui jetait les Maraudeurs( vous savez celui oui on vous regarde d'un regard très dangereux et où votre interlocuteur passe un doigt sur son cou pou vous dire, en gros:"t'es mort ma poulette"). Puis, voyant le regard des filles, il reprit de sa superbe et dit: « oh mais continuez professeur.

-Donc comme je le disais, nous commençons le cycle plus gymnaste mais aujourd'hui nous allons commencer par quelques mouvements sur de la musique.

-Allons commençons, dit-elle en mettant une musique entraînante. Vous allez faire des enchainements avec dedans des sauts. »

Les garçons se placèrent en une file, les Maraudeurs et Janus, bien évidement, s'étaient placés à la fin pour faire leurs effets c'est-à-dire de garder le meilleur pour la fin ( traduction: nous sommes les plus beau, les plus fort, si vous le souhaitez on peut même signer votre bretelle de soutien gorge). En effet, ils étaient très fort en sport (sauf Peter mais bon il compte pas).

Lorsque vînt leurs tours, Janus s'élança le premier en faisant un salto avant suivit d'un équilibre, lorsqu'il se releva il salua les filles de son fan-club,( l'auteur n'est pas sûr mais il croit avoir entendu un « arrêtez ou je vais vous buter » mais comme c'était marmonné, il ne peut pas certifier). Puis Peter fit une roulade avant toute simple, qu'il reussit avec peine. Vint le tour de Remus qui reproduit le même enchainement que Janus. Sirius, qui reprit de sa superbe, s 'avança avec un grand sourire et dit: « je vous le dédie les filles » à son fan club puis il prit de l'élan. Il fit un salto roulade puis se releva en équilibre pour que James fasse un salto avant. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leurs numéros, ils distribuèrent sourires et clins d'oeil à gogo aux filles en extase. Puis Sirius planta son regard sur Mélanie qui lui renvoya avec un sourire moqueur comme un défi.

« Bien les filles, maintenant ».

Mais du côté des filles, les volontaires étaient chose rare,les pom pom girls firent une de leur chorégraphie en hommage à Sirius( vous voyez, c'est du genre: S.I.R.I.U.S, sirius on t'aime , hooouuhou et gloussements)

Puis se fut un festival de sauts catastrophes,sans compter les filles qui se dégonflaient lorsqu'elles voyaient que les Maraudeurs et autres beaux gosses les regardaient.

Cependant les sauts de Lily,Lilou,Lyne et Mélanie furent appreciés. A commencer par Lyne, qui fit des enchainements de combats et qui fut applaudit chaleureusement par Janus, qui dit une phrase du genre: « T'es plus forte que grande soeur Sephy » ce qui fit beaucoup rire les Maraudeurs et s'empourprer Lyne qui devint rouge comme une tomate. Elle retourna à sa place par je ne sais quel miracle car elle faillie tomber plusieurs fois. Puis Lily et Lilou s'alliérent pour faire des sauts coordonnés ce qui entraîna immanquablement l 'intervention d'un James enthousiaste: « Ouah, t'es trop forte Lily-Jolie! ». Il ne reçu comme réponse que la chaussure de ladite Lily-Jolie,qui lui lança dans le feu de l'action: « Ouais, je l'ai pas manqué cette fois ! »

Enfin, Mélanie se leva, pris deux, trois pas d'élan puis fit un équilibre qui finit en pont. Elle se releva et fit encore deux, trois acrobaties de danse classique, puis retourna s'assoir, non sans avoir jeté un regard triomphant à Sirius pour répondre à son défi implicite et sourire face aux applaudissements enthousiastes du public masculin ( l'auteur ajoute en chaleur).

« Merci à tous et à toutes et à la semaine prochaine » termina le professeur Trelawney.

Tout le monde alla se changer, puis se diriga vers le parcking ou vers l'autocar. Le pauvre James n'avait pas réussi à faire dégonfler la marque Addidas qui était apparue sur son front. C'est pourquoi il avait déplacé, grâce au conseil de Sirius, quelques mèches pour cacher sa blessure de guerre, pour un week-end mérité.

* * *

Merci de ne pas se moquer des connaissances au combien foireuses en gym de l'auteur,lol!!

Sinon, dites moi si vous avez aimez, je suis ouverte à toute sorte de review alors n'hésitez pas, je vous remercie d'avance si vous me laissez une petite review, ça fais chaud au coeur et ça ne vous prend pas beaucoup de temps, juste mettre votre avis;

nb: note à moi même, je suis très fire de moi en ce qui concerne la longueur du chapitre,mdr!! comme le disait ma grand-mère; nan je rigole: chose promise chose due

voila à dans deux semaines pour de nouvelles aventures

A bientot, gros bisous!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

ET CA CONTINUE ANNONCE (1ere Partie)

**Petit Rappel:**

Je rappelle les surnoms pour ne pas vous embrouiller chers lecteurs et chères lectrices. Alors dans le groupe de filles nous avons :

- Mélanie Brigestone (détail insignifiant : héroïne) : surnom : Mél (pour les intimes lol)

- Lily Evans : surnoms : euh je ne peux pas les nommer enfin ceux de James. Sinon, en ayant fait une moyenne, votre humble et dévoué auteur (qui a fait semblant de s'étouffer lol !) garde donc les surnoms de Rousse et Lily-Jolie.

- Lili Callaghan/nom de code Lilou (fffu faut que j'arrête le coca, c'est pas bon pour la santé)

- Lyne Lopez García : en général, les profs disent son nom complet au début de l'année et après de lassitude ils s'arrêtent à Lopez. Bon Lyne étant unique dans son genre (clin d'oeil à ma « muse »), elle n'a pas de surnom.

Voilou pour ce petit rappel

**Résumé:**

_Mélanie arrive de New-York dans la petite ville du Texas Lake Kimberley, elle fait la connaissance de Lily, Lilou, Lyne ainsi que des maraudeurs. Dans le dernier épisode, Mélanie a eu un aperçu du charme de Sirius et a montré son talent de danseuse en gymnastique._

_- « Trop pathétique » en repensant au baratin de Sirius._

_- « Il est pas mal votre gymnase, dit Mélanie en regardant tout autour d'elle._

_- Hello les filles, vous allez bien? dit Sirius lorsqu'il arriva, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_- Oui, avant que tu n'arrives » marmonna Lyne._

_- « Salut, c'est toi la nouvelle, je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de connaître ton fabuleux prénom, susurra Sirius avec son fameux regard de braise qui faisait fondre toutes les filles du lycée._

_- « Dis moi que c'est une blague Black !!! (rime indépendante de la volonté de l'auteur lol !!). Parce qu'il n'y aura jamais de nous; juste moi d'un côté et toi faisant ton crétin de l'autre. Alors maintenant dégage faire mumuse avec tes Barbies adorées ». Pendant sa tirade, Sirius avait perdu son sourire et ses yeux avaient virés au noir, signe d'une grande colère. Puis d'une voix dure, il dit :_

_- « C'est pas fini, ma belle, tu sais pas à qui tu t'adresses, tu finiras dans mon lit comme les autres. _

_- Dans tes rêves, pervers !!! répondit Mélanie_

* * *

Bon maintenant mon mea culpa : désolé à tout le monde pour mon retard surdimentionnel, bon mon humour est pourri je vous l'accorde. Je demande un avocat!! et pour ma défense je dis j'avais des partiels et j'avais vraiment pas la tête à écrire, encore désolé... j'espère que ce chapitre pourra me mettre des reviews sympathiques!! lol!!

Enfin mon quart d'heure siou plait : dites c'est pas sympa vous me laissez pas de reviews, je demande pourtant pas beaucoup de temps, ni un roman, juste une petite phrase qui me dis si vous avez apprecié ou pas... J'essaye de toujours laisser une review parce que ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur de savoir l'avis de ses lecteurs...

Voilou, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture quand même!! Merki d'avance pour me laisser une review si vous lisez pas le mot de la fin lol!!

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

P.O.V Normal _du côté des filles_

Après un week-end mérité, Mélanie franchit à nouveau les portes du lycée en baillant et se dirigea vers son casier. Mais une masse lui tomba dessus tout en lui disant :

« Salouti, ça va ti? demanda Lyne qui arrivait, suivie de ses deux autres amies.

- C'est quoi cette nouvelle façon de causer, Lyne ?

- Nan Lilou moi je dirais c'est quoi ce nouveau jeu de mettre des « i » de partout, c'est nul ! ajouta Lily.

- Hé, je cause comme je veux, oki ! » termina Lyne avec un grand sourire, tandis que les trois autres levaient les yeux au ciel de désespoir devant le niveau mental qu'atteignait difficilement leur amie à ce moment-là.

« Au fait, Mél, comment s'est passé ton week ?demanda Lilou.

- Horrible, je ne sais pas par comment et quel cauchemar, mais des filles du lycée ont trouvé mon adresse et m'ont envoyé des tonnes de lettres, raconta Mél.

- Ouch, t'as eu affaire au fan club des Maraudeurs : des hystériques et des tarées de la vie, répondit Lily, moi aussi j'ai eu affaire à elles parce que Potter a « jeté » son dévolu sur moi et que j'ai fait pareil que toi...

- Mais tu vois, Lily, elle ça été en plus violent, finit Lyne, un sourire nostalgique collé sur le visage.

- Ah oui, merci Lyne, je lui ai collé une baffe magistrale et je l'ai poussé dans une flaque de boue, informa Lily devant l'air interrogateur de Mélanie.

- Moi j'ajouterais aussi qu'on avait cours après et que le pauvre Potter...

- « PAUVRE » tu parles, il l'avait cherché et quand on me cherche on me trouve, interrompit Lily en marmonnant.

- Ouais mais comme je disais, Potter est venu en cours tout dégoulinant de boue. En plus, Lily en a remit une couche en explosant de rire...

- J'ai cru que Black allait t'assassiner avec les pom-pom girls qui en pleuraient presque, termina Lyne.

- Mais en fait, vous êtes aussi populaires que les « populaires » eux-mêmes, si on regarde bien, je veux dire on sait qui vous êtes. » dit tout un coup Mélanie en s'arrêtant en plein milieu du couloir. Les trois filles se retournèrent vers cette dernière tout en la regardant avec des yeux de merlans frits.

« Pas con, dit enfin Lilou, mais on va dire qu'on a pas la bonne réputation, on est les Robins des bois et eux les riches.

- Ouais, continua Lyne, c'est comme si on avait une pancarte qui disait : « Attention danger ne pas vous en approcher à moins de trois mètres, sinon c'est à vos risques et périls ! ».

- Au fait, on a oublié de te dire, Mél ! dit tout un coup Lilou à Mél. En cours si tu ne veux pas de problèmes met-toi bien loin d'eux.

- GRR !!! Oui, parce que, comme si c'était pas assez, ce sont des grands farceurs, ils mettent toujours le bordel en faisant des farces mais le pire c'est qu'ils préparent tellement bien leurs coups que les profs ne peuvent jamais les punir.

- Oui mais ça les empêchent pas d'avoir le record de punitions, je crois que pour eux, le week-end commencent le samedi aprèm tellement ils ont eu des retenues. Rrr, en plus je suis déléguée, c'est ça le pire, c'est moi qui doit toujours les rappeler à l'ordre alors que moins je les vois et mieux je me porte, ajouta Lily à se que venait de dire Lyne.

- Moi j'en serais pas si sûre, t'aimes bien croiser le fer avec JAMES, dit malicieusement Lyne.

- Par pitié, ça suffit, ou je te baffe toi aussi, fulmina Lily en s'approchant dangereusement de Lyne.

- Ah ouais, je veux bien voir ça fillette, c'est bête qu'ils fassent pas des sabres dépliants comme ça je pourrais toujours en avoir sur moi, provoqua Lyne, en plus ma mère me l'a confisqué, pff.

- C'est bête je vais pouvoir te mettre ta raclée, lança Lily.

- Le pire, interrompit Lilou qui se voyait déjà en guerre mondiale, c'est qu'ils sont également les meilleurs élèves du lycée, sauf Peter, et moi je ne les ai jamais aperçus, à part Remus… »

Lilou venait de piquer un fard sous le regard goguenard de ses deux « traîtresses » à l'annonce du jeune homme qui faisait battre son coeur.

« Hum, oui... Ni oser mettre les pieds dans la bibliothèque. Au dernier contrôle, Potter m'a montré sa copie où il y avait un 18 en me disant malicieusement : « Tu te rends compte que je l'ai fait à la va-vite, imagine si je m'y étais mis sérieusement, je serais hors barème ! ».

- Je peux te dire, Mél, que je lui ai fait bouffer son 18 et pas au sens figuré sauf que ce crétin s'est étouffer bruyamment, et Mme McGonagall, la prof de littérature anglaise, s'en était rendu compte, elle s'est énervée et m'a mise à la porte » finit Lily comme si l'acte du prof était exagérée (°° heu, pourquoi pas !!!).

- Moi, je pense, dit Lilou après quelques instants de silence alors qu'elles s'arrêtaient à leurs casiers qui n'étaient pas éloignés, que c'est également parce qu'ils sont riches.

- Quoi ! interrompit Mélanie avec des yeux ronds, c'est quoi cette histoire encore !

- Ben ils viennent tous de famille huppées, même nobles, comme Potter et Black, d'ailleurs il y a plusieurs Black ici mais Sirius, ayant un esprit de contradiction, s'est embrouillé avec eux, faut dire que si j'avais à choisir entre la bande de bourgeois et Sirius... commença Lilou.

- Euh, voyons voir » fit semblant de réfléchir Mélanie. Puis elle claqua des doigts et dit : « Ca y est, le choix est vite fait !... Je m'achète un flingue. Facile ta question même pas besoin d'utiliser un joker ! » .

Les quatre jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'elles furent interrompues par la sonnerie.

« Merde ! » dirent les quatre en chœur, elles prirent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la classe où les derniers élèves entraient. Elles franchirent le seuil mais stoppèrent net : en effet, il restait de la place, mais quatre places à côté des Maraudeurs (sauf hum Peter : homme incompris lol !!) et de Janus.

« Pfff, soupirèrent les filles.

- Ils l'ont fait exprès en plus, ces babouins, grinça Lily. Ils veulent vraiment que je meure, hein !!

- Bon, mesdemoiselles, allez vous asseoir rapidement que je puisse commencer le cours » dit le professeur de sciences Flidwick (pardon pour l'orthographe, mais je sais plus comment ça s'écrit !!). Mais, voyant qu'aucune des jeunes filles ne bougeaient, elle reprit : « Alors, Mlle Lopez (García si vous voulez le nom de Lyne en entier) avec Hazard (nom de Janus) ». Lyne se força à ne pas sourire bêtement et réussit même avec brio à paraître morose en y allant (on peut applaudir, on est fiers de toi Lyne, tu as passé la première étape de la connerie !! Bon j'arrête avant de me faire taper moi, Lyne range ton sabre tout de suite... Hum ! Bien, couchée lol !!). « Mlle Callaghan (Lilou) à côté de M. Lupin, Mlle Evans à côté de Potter et Mlle Brigestone à côté de Black, allez, dépêchez-vous !! ».

Le visage de Lily fit un très beau mélange entre blanc comme un linge et rouge fulminant puis c'est à pas lourds et en marmonnant « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire au bon Dieu pour mériter ça, ô monde cruel !! » qu'elle se dirigea vers James qui, lui, tapait la main de Sirius en un sourire si grand qu'il aurait pu se défigurer. Tandis que Mélanie, les pensées pas plus positives que son amie, se dirigea à pas rapides vers Sirius, poussa la chaise du bout du pied, se posa sur celle-ci avec une douceur d'éléphant, tout en fixant obstinément le tableau sans calculer son voisin qui arborait un sourire satisfait.

TO BE CONTINUED... Ou nan?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hé, hé, j'aurais pu mais bon vu que je ne veux pas me faire assassiner, rangez tous vos armes !! Bien, je continue !!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mélanie, le voyant continuer son manège, se tourna vers lui et répliqua :

« Black arrête ave ton sourire à deux balles, ce petit manège est super connu alors ton sourire qui dit « c'est tout moi qui aie tout manigancé », tu le ravales vite fait.

- Pourquoi, lui répondit-il d'une voix charmeuse, tu croyais quand même pas que tes fanfaronnades féministes allaient m'impressionner. Tout ce que je veux, je l'obtiens, c'est ton destin tu ne peux pas y échapper, continua-t-il en se rapprochant et en posant une main sur sa cuisse tandis que Mélanie répétait sa phrase en le singeant, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Lily qui était devant et ne perdait pas une miette parce que sinon elle faisait un massacre.

- Ecoute moi bien Black, ton petit jeu que t'as manigancé toi et tes abrutis de copains...

- Hé, intervint James qui d'ennui de ne pouvoir retenir l'attention de sa belle suivait également la discussion.

- Elle a raison, crétin, babouin, s'énerva Lily tout en piquant le pauvre James avec son crayon à papier.

- Mais Lily-jolie, se défendit James, aïe ! Pourquoi tu fais ça?

- Parce que tu existes, tu te rappelles c'est ce que tu as dit à ce pauvre Severus, et que ton cerveau d'homme des cavernes a eu cette brillante idée, continua Lily puis elle s'arrêta et dit essoufflée : Ouah, ça défoule! ».

Puis, se tournant vers Mélanie, elle dit: « Tu veux essayer, si tu veux, je te prête mon jouet à moins que tu veuilles essayer sur Black... Euh, Mél ? »

Mais Mélanie était en plein duel de regards avec Sirius qui, lui, continua de son fameux sourire Colgate.

« Lisez le chapitre dix pendant le reste de l'heure, intervint le professeur

- Tu sais on a l'heure pour se connaître, murmure Sirius avec un air triomphant. J'ai gagné.

- Ah oui? » répondit malicieusement Mélanie.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la jeune fille, qui n'arborait pas son air dégoûté lorsqu'elle le croisait dans les couloirs. A ce moment, il se dit qu'il serait prêt à changer pour voir toujours cet air sur son visage. « Je ne crois pas ». Puis elle se baissa pour chercher quelque chose dans son sac sous les yeux les yeux surpris des trois autres et surtout de Sirius qui ne perdait rien de ces mouvements, et en ressortit son Mp3.

« Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ?! » s'extasia Lily, les yeux remplis de bonheur (que voulez-vous, elle a une manière de ne pas entendre James pendant une heure alors c'est normal). Elle plongea à son tour dans son sac et en ressortit son Mp3 qu'elle alluma et mit discrètement tout en se plongeant dans son chapitre, tandis que Mélanie faisait de même.

Les deux garçons d'abord surpris par la manoeuvre des jeunes filles, finirent énervés de voir leur plan capoté et c'est d'un air morose et boudeur qu'ils se plongèrent dans leur chapitre, tout en pensant à une nouvelle manière de les approcher.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Alors, ce cours ? demanda Lilou en sortant de la salle, moi je l'ai trouvé...

- Passionnant » dirent-elles toutes en même temps.

Elles se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire pendant plusieurs minutes. Mélanie s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle, puis Lyne et Lilou se tournèrent vers les deux autres et dirent :

« C'est pas normal pour vous ».

Puis Lyne, n'attendant aucune réponse de ses amies, continua avec des yeux rêveurs : « C'était magique, il n'arrêtait pas de se pencher vers moi avec un grand sourire et des yeux doux et si tendres, puis pour ne pas nous faire prendre, il se replongeait dans son chapitre et…

- Euh Lyne, dit Lily, je suis désolée de gâcher ton rêve mais s'il se penchait, c'était pour mieux regarde les notes que tu prenais du chapitre...  
- Mais, euh, arrête, tu viens de briser mon rêve ! Et puis c'est pas vrai, j'ai senti ses vibrations entre nous, continua Lyne d'une voix théâtrale.

- Moi je dit plutôt les vibrations de son portable, rit Lilou.

- Idiotes » dit Lyne en une position boudeuse. « Même pas un petit quelque chose ? » ajouta-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes de tritouage de neurones. Les trois autres se regardèrent et dirent : « Peut-être, bon, on y va, on a cours !

- Et je veux une place correcte ! » ajouta Lily.

TO BE CONTINUED... Pour de vrai cette fois lol !!!

* * *

heu bon après mon petit moment de mi déprime mi coup de gueule, je vais pas continuer à faire ma mégére, mais si vous pouviez me laisser une pitite review voilou!!!! se serait vraiment sympatoche!! 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 6

ET CA CONTINUE ANNONCE (2nde Partie)

HELLO la compagnie!!, me revoilou, avec ma fameuse surprise que vous attendez tous!!

Bon par contre, je m'excuse par avance pour la longueur phénoménale de mon chapitre ( c'est de l'ironie, je précise!!), mais ne vous inquietez pas, les prochains chapitres sont écrits mais pas tapés, je vais essayer, j'ai bien dit essayer de rester régulière dans ma publication!!

Je voulais dire un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont envoyés des reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir, continuez comme ça, j'aime bien avoir l'avis de mes lecteurs pour savoir se que vous en pensez. Je pense que vous vous reconnaitrer, vous ayant répondu individuellement à chacun donc je ne redis pas la liste!! Merci encore!!

J'ai complètement oublier de dire que les personnages et l'histoire sont la proprieté de JK Rowling, je ne suis rien à côté d'elle.Enfin le blabla habituel vous voyez, je pense!!

Bien sûr, on n'oublie pas le travail fabuleux de ma correctrice préférée Teruko-chan ( et pleins d'autres surnoms dont Lyne le plus récent, je pense que la concernée comprendra, gros bisous d'ailleurs à toi)

**Petit Rappel:**

Je rappelle les surnoms pour ne pas vous embrouiller chers lecteurs et chères lectrices. Alors dans le groupe de filles nous avons :

- Mélanie Brigestone (détail insignifiant : héroïne) : surnom : Mél (pour les intimes lol)

- Lily Evans : surnoms : euh je ne peux pas les nommer enfin ceux de James. Sinon, en ayant fait une moyenne, votre humble et dévoué auteur (qui a fait semblant de s'étouffer lol !) garde donc les surnoms de Rousse et Lily-Jolie.

- Lili Callaghan/nom de code Lilou (fffu faut que j'arrête le coca, c'est pas bon pour la santé)

- Lyne Lopez García : en général, les profs disent son nom complet au début de l'année et après de lassitude ils s'arrêtent à Lopez. Bon Lyne étant unique dans son genre (clin d'oeil à ma « muse »), elle n'a pas de surnom.

Voilou pour ce petit rappel

**Résumé:**

_Mélanie arrive de New York dans la petite ville du Texas Lake Kimberley, elle fait la connaissance de Lily, Lilou, Lyne ainsi que des maraudeurs. Dans le dernier épisode, une tentative de rapprochement des deux séducteurs que j'ai nommé : James et Sirius._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

P.O.V Normal _du côté des filles_

A leur arrivée au cours de littérature anglaise, elles purent se placer selon leurs choix, bien que quelques unes n'y auraient pas vu d'inconvénients, et surtout à l'opposé des Maraudeurs « sinon ça peut nuire à ma santé » avait argumenté Lily.

« Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là, commença le professeur McGonagall en se levant de son bureau. J'ai une annonce à faire : comme vous le savez tous, le directeur a décidé de réintégrer les bals dans les événements scolaires... »

Malheureusement, elle ne put continuer son discours puisque la classe venait d'exploser de joie ; les filles commençant déjà à papoter entre elles pour savoir quelles robes étaient à la mode, où elles iraient, etc... Tandis que les garçons, eux, faisaient déjà la liste des filles potables et leurs choix sur la candidate.

« SILENCE !!! Bon. Il se tiendra dans deux mois, les tenues de soirées sont exigées. Bien, maintenant, le sujet est clos, si vous avez une question, une réunion des délégués aura lieu vendredi, où nous répondrons à toutes vos questions, donc arrangez-vous entre vous. Reprenez le texte de la dernière fois...

- Lily, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu ne rivalises pas en joie avec cette chère Brittany ? dit Lyne en lui désignant la chef des pom-pom girls, qui était en train d'écrire frénétiquement tout sauf ce que disait la prof.

- Ouais, pff, nan je suis contente d'y aller.

- Si tu mets un peu plus d'enthousiasme, je pourrais faire semblant de te croire, ironisa Lyne, pas du tout convaincue des paroles de son amie.

- Mais c'est juste le pré-bal qui va mettre mes nerfs à fleurs de peau, répondit désespérément Lily, en se tassant sur sa chaise pour se faire le plus petite possible.

- Ah, pourquoi ? » interrogea Lyne.

Lily n'eut pas à répondre puisque le pourquoi décida de se manifester.

« Hé, Lily ! Psst, on va trop s'éclater, et puis tu auras avec toi le plus beau garçon du lycée, aïe ! Sirius, ça fait mal...

- Pardon, c'est juste que des fois mes oreilles ont des dysfonctionnements, j'ai cru entendre : « je suis le plus beau garçon du lycée. »

- Oui, bon, un des plus beaux, ça te va, Sirius…

- Parfaitement… Heu, les filles, ça va ? On dirait que vous venez de voir un revenant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? demanda Lily d'une voix blanche comme le reste de son corps.

- Ben, on est dans la même classe, tu te rappelles? répondit James en rigolant de la question absurde de Lily.

- Merci, espèce de crétin, je le sais bien, je peux pas l'oublier, vu que ma vie est un cauchemar depuis que je te connais. »

Puis, voyant que James allait dire quelque chose, elle continua d'une voix hystérique : « Moi, ce que je demande, c'est pourquoi vous êtes à proximité de nous, alors qu'au début du cours vous étiez de l'autre côté et très, très loin de nous.

- Ah, ça, répondit Sirius d'une voix profonde et sensuelle made in Sirius, c'est un secret de Maraudeurs, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil appuyé.

- Tss, faut pas être sorti de St-Cyr pour comprendre, Black » intervint Mél, à la rescousse d'une Lily pas loin de l'hyperventilation.

Sirius regarda Mél, un sourire carnassier scotché aux lèvres.

« Tiens, Brigestone, t'inquiètes pas, je te garderai une danse, mais bon t'auras à attendre ton tour, parce que j'ai un grand fan-club et si je ne leur accorde pas une danse, ça peut tourner à l'émeute, ne m'en veux pas, bébé.

- Tss, tu me fais pitié, Black.

- Pas autant que toi au bal.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? » s'étonna Mélanie.

Sirius s'approcha lentement du visage de Mél, son souffle à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, puis il lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille : « C'est vrai, tu es nouvelle, il va être difficile pour toi de te trouver un partenaire. »

Puis il reporta son attention au cours comme si de rien n'était, ignorant royalement Mélanie. La jeune fille restait hypnotisée par le jeune homme, si mystérieux devant elle, ne voyant plus que son dos qui ne cachait rien de sa musculature d'athlète. Son coeur battait la chamade. Mélanie peinait à reprendre contenance. _Allez, reprend-toi, Mél, c'est qu'un séducteur qui ne désire qu'une chose. Mais alors, pourquoi j'ai ce sentiment bizarre que me chuchote mon cœur, et que je n'arrive pas à définir ? _pensa-elle pendant la fin de l'heure.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Hé oui j'avais dit que c'était court, ne m'en voulez pas, please!!!

Donc un bal qui va changer beaucoup de choses, je dirai et toujours en humour, je vous promet beaucoup d'aventures, problèmes, plan machiavélique de Sirius, et autres conneries... je ne vous en dit pas plus!!

Allez laissez moi plein de reviews, j'aimerais beaucoup arriver à 40 reviews,je demande pas beaucoup, juste que vous me mettiez une petite phrase avec votre opinion sur le chapitre à part que c'est court lol!

Allez à la prochaine avec la préparation du bal qui va être longue!!

Gros Bisous à tous et touts et bon week end et semaine.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 7

QU'EST CE QU'IL NE FAUT PAS FAIRE POUR ETRE BIEN ACCOMPAGNE

(PARTIE UNE)

**Hello la compagnie, me revoilou fière de moi car je poste régulièrement, vous devez surtout remercier ma correctrice Teruko-Chan qui me pousse et m'inspire sinon ben je pense pas être aussi sérieuse. On l'as remercie aussi pour son fabuleux travail.**

**Attention roulements de tambours, on a dépassé les 40 reviews, champagne à _Amande55_ qui a posté la 40 éme, merci à tous, aussi ceux qui m'ont mis dans les favoris ou alert, bon vu qu'on est à quarante et un, je peux espérer un miracle et arriver à 50 reviews, allez, je lance l'opération "il faut mettre une review à lilichoco "qui est handicapée car je me suis bien amochée le doigt, je suis trop forte moi!!! enfin bref. Vu que nous sommes dans le quart d'heure review, je vous rappelle que lorsque vous laissés une review en anonyme, laisser une adresse pour que je réponde.**

**Je répond à _Elisabeth_ si elle lit un jour ce chapitre: merci pour la majuscule du titre, c'est une erreur de ma part que j'ai tout de suite changé. Comme je dis, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, sauf que ce qui est dommage, c'est que apparement tu t'es basée que sur le prologue, or j'avais précisé qu'il était a chier donc lire au moins le premier chapitre. De plus, mon histoire se base dans un lycée, donc je n'ai absolument pas le temps de dire tout les pourquois du comment sinon tu endores tes lecteurs et ce n'est absolument pas le but de ma fic, je l'annonce pour tout le monde, d'ailleurs, le seul but de ma fic est de divertir. Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à tes interrogations.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, QUE LA DECONNADE COMMENCE!!!!**

* * *

**Petit Rappel:**

Je rappelle les surnoms pour ne pas vous embrouiller chers lecteurs et chères lectrices. Alors dans le groupe de filles nous avons :

- Mélanie Brigestone (détail insignifiant : héroïne) : surnom : Mél (pour les intimes lol)

- Lily Evans : surnoms : euh je ne peux pas les nommer enfin ceux de James. Sinon, en ayant fait une moyenne, votre humble et dévoué auteur (qui a fait semblant de s'étouffer lol !) garde donc les surnoms de Rousse et Lily-Jolie.

- Lili Callaghan/nom de code Lilou (fffu faut que j'arrête le coca, c'est pas bon pour la santé)

- Lyne Lopez García : en général, les profs disent son nom complet au début de l'année et après de lassitude ils s'arrêtent à Lopez. Bon Lyne étant unique dans son genre (clin d'oeil à ma « muse »), elle n'a pas de surnom.

Voilou pour ce petit rappel

Je rappelle également que les personnages de n'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling, seuls les personnages que j'ai créés m'appartiennent.

Voilou pour ce petit rappel

**Résumé:**

_Nous nous étions arrêtés avec l'annonce du bal :_

_« J'ai une annonce à faire, comme vous le savez tous le directeur à décider de réintégrer les bals dans les événements scolaires..._

_Lily, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu ne rivalises pas en joie avec cette chère Brittany ? » dit Lyne en lui désignant la chef des pom-pom girls_

_« Hé, Lily ! Psst, on va trop s'éclater, et puis tu auras avec toi le plus beau garçon du lycée ! »_

_« Tiens, Brigestone, t'inquiètes pas, je te garderai une danse, mais bon t'auras à attendre ton tour, parce que j'ai un grand fan-club et si je ne leur accorde pas une danse, ça peut tourner à l'émeute, ne m'en veux pas, bébé._

_- Tss, tu me fais pitié, Black._

_- Pas autant que toi au bal._

_- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? » s'étonna Mélanie._

OooOoOoOoOoOo

P.O.V d'un auteur désespéré face à la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux

**Jour ****J -14**

Depuis l'annonce de Mc Go, le lycée s'était transformé en foire : sa fonction première, qui était l'éducation, s'était muée en champ de bataille. En effet, les garçons prenaient leur courage à deux mains pour inviter la fille qui leur plaisait et vice-versa.

Les maraudeurs avaient tellement de demandes, qu'ils s'interrogeaient sur la nécessité de prendre un garde du corps. En tout cas, leur connaissance du lycée était bénéfique car chacune de leur apparition était une émeute. Une tension se créait, les filles étaient comme dans une sorte de transe. Cependant, personne ne pouvait rivaliser en nombre de demande avec James : il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne demande dix fois à Lily de venir au bal avec lui.

Flash Back

Un matin, alors que tout le lycée allait en cours, l'habituel haut parleur devait annoncer les informations du jour. Pourtant, ce matin-là, alors que tout le monde attendait les nouvelles de John Jordan, une toute autre voix retentit :

« Lily Evans, ma douce, ce message t'est destiné. Ici, ton amour adoré, James Potter. Depuis ce micro, je t'envoie ce message de SOS : sauve-moi de la connerie dans laquelle je suis tombé, et aide mes amis à retrouver une vie normale. Donc accompagne moi au bal, je continue de répéter le texte fabuleux du grand Sirius Black qui est le… SIRIUS ESPECE DE CABOT, TU VAS ME LE PAYER !!!

- Où est ce crétin? Je vais le buter !... » retentit la « douce » voix de Lily dans tout le couloir, suivie d'une Lilou qui tentait vainement de la calmer. Seulement rien n'y faisait, et Lily, avisant un groupe d'hystériques, aboya d'une voix tout sauf commode : « Vous, là, il est où le crétin ? Vu que vous avez un 'James radar'…

- James ?? intervint Lyne, alertée par les cris

- Toi ta gueule !

- Pff tout de suite, moi qui voulais t'aider à les buter, répondit Lyne d'une voix qui se voulait peinée.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai, on est jamais de trop, bon ! Prend à gauche, moi je prends la droite et toi Mélanie…

- Moi je prend celle qui reste, reçu cinq sur cinq, mon cap'taine.

- POUEEETTT !! Banzaï !! » dit Lyne en sortant son sabre.

Finalement, James passa sa journée à raser les murs, attendant que la tempête se calme. Le lendemain, Lily, raisonnée par ses amies, conclut qu'il valait mieux garder son punching-ball vivant. Seule conséquence de cette invitation totalement foirée : lorsqu'ils se rencontraient dans les couloirs, Lily se transformait en dragon tandis que James se faisait le plus petit possible, allant même jusqu'à se cacher derrière un Sirius hilare.

Fin du flash back

Une autre scène mémorable vint garnir les souvenirs des filles et des Maraudeurs : l'invitation de Lyne fut la plus originale du lycée.

Alors que les filles se dirigeaient vers leurs casiers pour ranger leurs livres inutiles avant de rentrer chez elles, Lyne trouva un garçon accolé contre son casier. C'était un des coéquipiers de la bande « Moi je me trouve beau, admirez-moi bande de pauvres terriens » dont les Maraudeurs, bien sûr, faisaient partis. Il était blond comme les blés mais con comme ses pieds, pensait Lyne. Il tournait la tête comme la pub L'Oréal, ce « parasite », comme le nommait Lily, avait tout de même un nom, il s'appelait Arnold.

« Salut poupée » dit Arno . Lyne se tourna vers Mélanie et dit :

« Euh à qui qu'il cause le machin tout moche ?

- Je crois que c'est à toi, mais ça reste à prouver, répondit Mél comme si elle parlait de la météo du lendemain.

- Fichtre » dit Lyne en cherchant désespérément une issue de secours, pour enfin conclure que son casier pouvait peut-être la sauver en dernier rempart. Arno, qui n'avait rien remarqué de la conversation qui se déroulait devant lui, continua, imperturbable :

« Ça te dit de venir au bal avec moi, demanda-t-il, le tout accompagné d'un sourire Colgate ( en une pitoyable imitation des sourires de Sirius).

- Crève, rugit Lily qui avait une dent contre les play-boys et envisageait de faire une manifestation contre ces séducteurs à la noix.

- Ouais, vas-y Lily ! encouragea Lyne, puis, avisant que l'autre tordu lui avait posé une question, elle s'adressa à lui : au fait, pourquoi tu veux y aller avec moi ?

- Ben parce que t'es super bien roulée, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence. Quelle question stupide !

- Lily retiens-moi où je fais un malheur ! rugit Lyne en commençant à sortir son sabre.

- Ben pourquoi ? Tu rends service à l'humanité ».

Lyne se précipita sur sa cible, sabre en main. Cependant, elle dut freiner en urgence car une voix retentit :

« C'est comme ça que tu t'adresses à une jeune fille ?

- Désolé Janus, je ne savais pas que j'étais sur ton territoire, répondit Arno tout en commençant à partir, la tête basse et la queue entre les jambes (dans tout les sens du terme !!).

- Elle est à moi » dit Janus tandis que Lyne lâchait son sabre promptement, les yeux brillants comme si Noël était arrivé avant l'heure. Puis elle dit aussi vite que la lumière :

« Vi, vi, vi !

- Traître, t'as vu comment il te parle, ce babouin ! rugit Lily, secondée par Mélanie.

- Nan, c'est le prince de mes rêves » répondit Lyne. Puis, sortant de sa rêverie, elle se tourna vers ses amies en menaçant : « Et que l'une de vous ne s'avise pas de dire quelque chose ! » s'enflamma-t-elle.

Arnold ayant fait une retraite prudente (loi de la jungle oblige), Janus reporta son attention sur Lyne. Les filles, comprenant que la situation était désespérée, leur laissèrent un peu d'intimité, enfin avec une Lilou qui tirait une Lily vociférant des recommandations à Lyne.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Janus perdit de sa superbe et devint tout timide :

« Désolé d'être intervenu comme ça, mais j'avoue être assez sévère avec les machos. »

Lyne, malgré son état de débilité face au jeune homme, réussit tout de même à répliquer :

« Mais euh... t'en es un...

- Euh, oui, rit nerveusement Janus en passant une main sur sa nuque, mais c'est pas pareil avec toi.

- Ahhh !! fit Lyne, puis elle se reprit en se donnant une tarte et en se disant « Mais reprend-toi bordel !! »

- Oui, euh alors euh bon bah euh je sais pas si tu es prise enfin si tu as quelqu'un, et euh donc voilà parce que j'ai vu plein de prétendants… commença Janus, puis voyant le regard rempli d'interrogation de Lyne, il prit une grande bouffée d'air puis dit à la vitesse d'une mitraillette : Voilà tuveuxveniraubalavecmoiparcequejet'aimebien alors ?

- POUET ?

- Quoi ?

- Euh, nani ?

- T'as rien compris ?

- Ben, euh… Non.

- Hum, hum, je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien être ma cavalière pour le bal ?

- Oui ! » piailla Lyne en se pendant à son cou. Janus, content d'avoir la fille qu'il aimait dans ses bras ne fit rien pour s'éloigner ! Au contraire, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et profita de ce moment unique et malheureusement court avec l'arrivée de Lily qui lança pour casser l'ambiance :

« Bon, Casanova, quand t'auras fini tes mamours en plein milieu du couloir vous me ferez signe. Ah mais nan, Lyne c'est ma copine, alors toi tu viens » dit-elle en empoignant Lyne par les bretelles de son sac tout en marmonnant face à la stupidité des hormones.

Tout le reste de la journée, Lyne passa son temps à fixer Janus. Un sourire béat collé aux lèvres ne la quittant plus, et s'élargissant dès que Janus lui souriait, c'est-à-dire souvent.

Elle était totalement hermétique aux lamentations de Lily, et tellement dans son monde qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention que le pauvre professeur d'histoire, Mr Binns, lui demandait quel était le principal personnage de la guerre de Sécession. Le pauvre homme faillit faire une syncope lorsqu'elle lui répondit : « POUET ». Le professeur, inquiet de la santé mentale de l'une de ses meilleures élèves, l'envoya à l'infirmerie au cas où elle aurait fumé de l'herbe. C'est ainsi que Lyne sortit sous le regard attendri de Janus et le reste des élèves hilares, alors que Lily se tapait à nouveau la tête contre sa table malgré les tentatives de Mél pour l'arrêter.

Déjà que la situation est critique à Jour J-14, quelle sera-t-elle à Jour J-7 ?

TO BE CONTINUED... Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine même chaîne, même heure pour la suite de votre feuilleton préféré...

* * *

**Voilou, dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!!**

**Je lance une question: QUE VA-T'IL SE PASSER D'APRES VOUS ?**

**JE VOUS SOUHAITE DE BONNES VACANCES!!!!**

**Bisous**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 8

CE QUI FAUT PAS FAIRE POUR ETRE BIEN ACCOMPAGNE

(PARTIE DEUX)

Hello la compagnie, je publie après ces vacances méritées ce chapitre très attendu. Bon pour celui-là vous allez vite le constater, je suis partie dans les profondeurs de la connerie, enfin je vous laisse voir.

Avant je voulais tout de même vous remercier pour les reviews, on est arrivés à 50 reviews, si c'est pas génial ça, ne vous arrêtez pas, vous savez que ça me fait plaisir. Enfin il faut féliciter Tite Fleur Sauvage pour avoir posté la 50 ème, champagne virtuel pour toi lol!!

caro(as) : merci pour ta review, et bien la suite c'est pour maintenant, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Sorbet Citron x3 : Ah Femme, tu veux te faire embrocher par Lyne mdr!! Et la suite et bien c'est pour...euh..now. Merki pour la review.

Irel: Que veux-tu, James est un peu beaucoup maladroit, il connait pas la simplicité, c'est ce qui fait son charme. Si Lily t'entend ne t'inquiete pas tu seras embarquer avec elle pour aller frapper James. En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

La Blonde: Merki, pour la review, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bsx.

On remercie aussi ma correctirce préférée: Teruko-Chan. Gros bisous à toi et merki.

Voilou pour la réponse des reviews inconnus au bataillon. **Par contre important, si vous voulez suivre ma fic même si vous n'avez pas de compte, laissez moi votre adresse mail comme ça je vous préviens quand je publie la suite.**

Il ne me reste plus qu'a dire une chose : BONNE LECTURE ET BONNE MARADE !!!

* * *

**Petit Rappel:**

Je rappelle les surnoms pour ne pas vous embrouiller chers lecteurs et chères lectrices. Alors dans le groupe de filles nous avons :

- Mélanie Brigestone (détail insignifiant : héroïne) : surnom : Mél (pour les intimes lol)

- Lily Evans : surnoms : euh je ne peux pas les nommer enfin ceux de James. Sinon, en ayant fait une moyenne, votre humble et dévoué auteur (qui a fait semblant de s'étouffer lol !) garde donc les surnoms de Rousse et Lily Jolie.

- Lili Callaghan/nom de code Lilou (fffu faut que j'arrête le coca, c'est pas bon pour la santé)

- Lyne Lopez García : en général, les profs disent son nom complet au début de l'année et après de lassitude ils s'arrêtent à Lopez. Bon Lyne étant unique dans son genre (clin d'oeil à ma « muse »), elle n'a pas de surnom.

Voilou pour ce petit rappel

Je rappelle également que les personnages de n'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling, seuls les personnages que j'ai créés m'appartiennent.

**Résumé:**

_Bon alors nous nous en étions arrêtés à la fin de la période J-14, un petit rappel des moments forts de ces jours :_

_L'invitation de Lyne fut la plus originale du lycée._

_« Salut poupée » dit Arno . Lyne se tourna vers Mélanie et dit :_

_« Euh à qui qu'il cause le machin tout moche ?_

_- Je crois que c'est à toi, mais ça reste à prouver, répondit Mél comme si elle parlait de la météo du lendemain._

_- Fichtre » dit Lyne en cherchant désespérément une issue de secours, pour enfin conclure que son casier pouvait peut-être la sauver en dernier rempart. Arno, qui n'avait rien remarqué de la conversation qui se déroulait devant lui, continua, imperturbable :_

_« Ça te dit de venir au bal avec moi, demanda-t-il, le tout accompagné d'un sourire Colgate ( en une pitoyable imitation des sourires de Sirius)._

_« C'est comme ça que tu t'adresses à une jeune fille ?_

_- Désolé Janus, je ne savais pas que j'étais sur ton territoire, répondit Arno tout en commençant à partir, la tête basse et la queue entre les jambes (dans tout les sens du terme !!)._

_- Elle est à moi » dit Janus _

_- Traître, t'as vu comment il te parle, ce babouin ! rugit Lily, secondée par Mélanie._

_- Hum, hum, je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien être ma cavalière pour le bal ?_

_- Oui ! » piailla Lyne en se pendant à son cou. _

_Tout le reste de la journée, Lyne passa son temps à fixer Janus. Un sourire béat collé aux lèvres ne la quittant plus, et s'élargissant dès que Janus lui souriait, c'est-à-dire souvent._

_Elle était totalement hermétique aux lamentations de Lily, et tellement dans son monde qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention que le pauvre professeur d'histoire, Mr Binns, lui demandait quel était le principal personnage de la guerre de Sécession. Le pauvre homme faillit faire une syncope lorsqu'elle lui répondit : « POUET ». Le professeur, inquiet de la santé mentale de l'une de ses meilleures élèves, l'envoya à l'infirmerie au cas où elle aurait fumé de l'herbe. C'est ainsi que Lyne sortit sous le regard attendri de Janus et le reste des élèves hilares, alors que Lily se tapait à nouveau la tête contre sa table malgré les tentatives de Mél pour l'arrêter._

OooOoOoOoOoOo

P.O.V d'un auteur désespéré face à la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux

**J -07**

Alors que Lyne ne quittait pas le monde « merveilleux » où elle régnait avec son « prince », c'est-à-dire Janus, le reste de la joyeuse bande déprimait. Lilou, étouffée par ses gardes du corps Mél et Lily, désespérait à l'idée d'aller seule à ce foutu bal. Jusqu'au jour où le bon Dieu entendit ses prières...

La sonnerie venait de retentir : Lily se sauvait pour ne pas voir James qui préparait une énième demande (il faut le dire tout aussi foireuse...), Mélanie d'énervement avait tiré sans beaucoup d'efforts une Lyne euh, passive dirons-nous, jusqu'au toilettes pour lui passer la tête sous l'eau froide. C'est ainsi que Remus, attendant cette occasion depuis le début, s'avança, l'estomac noué par le trac de dire une absurdité.

P.O.V Remus (l'auteur de la fic se marre d'avance) (NB: les pensées de Remus en italique).

« Il était bien ce cours, hein ? _Je suis trop con, je sais très bien qu'elle et les maths ça fait deux. En plus mon petit Remus bonne entrée en matière ! Ah, vraiment, c'est à se foutre des claques._

- Euh... Mis à part que c'était du chinois pour moi.

- Oh, tu sais, les algorithmes c'est pas bien compliqué. _Oh nan, passez moi un flingue que je me suicide tout de suite, c'est pas possible._

- Ah. _Bon aller, Mumus, oh voilà que je me mets à parler comme Sirius, je suis vraiment stressé là ! Bon, on respire, on expire, aller lance-toi, soit un mâle, bordel !!! Aller, UN…_

- Dis-moi, j'avais un truc à te demander..._ DEUX…_

- Oui ? _Rah ne fais pas cette bouille toute trognonne, tu vas me faire échouer, en plus sa voix est pleine d'espoir, bon aller j'en suis à DEUX… euh… Nan pas TROIS…_

- Tu vas t'habiller comment parce que moi j'hésite tu vois, je sais pas quelle couleur me va au teint, t'en penses quoi, le noir, bleu marine... _Ah je suis possédé par une cruche, c'est pas possible…_

- Oh, euh... _Ben oui crétin tu veux qu'elle te réponde quoi : « Oh mais nan Remus, tu sais que le bleu te va tellement bien, ça fait ressortir tes yeux » et elle finit par un amen. Tss, lance toi tu es un homme, la fille qui te plait est là, devant toi, le regard désespéré, n'attendant qu'une chose : que tu l'invite. Et toi tu sors des conneries plus grosses que toi... Tss, en un mot : désespérant. Bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller…_

- Tu voudrais faire une macarena au bal avec moi ?

- Hein ? répondit Lilou en même temps que moi. _Mais __qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?!_

- Bah… Bah... »

Puis elle semble comprendre quelque chose et continue avec un sourire comblé :

« Seulement si tu accepte de danser la carioca avec moi après… _Je crois que c'est oui mais bon vu que cette demande a été une connerie du début à la fin, je dirais ' try again' pour un prochain bal._

- Bon les jeunes, on décolle parce si vous continuez à vous regarder en chiens de faïences, vous irez pas à ce merveilleux, délicieux bal ! annonça une Lyne de retour de son voyage du pays des merveilles.

- Lyne !!!! fit semblant de pleurnicher ma merveilleuse… Hum ! Lilou, en continuant: La v'la redevenue à peu près tarée.

- La ferme Lilou !! dit Lyne décidément en forme.

- Ouiiii ! couina Lilou en me regardant,_ merde je fume complètement ! Mais comment vous voulez résister à ce regard si tendre et remplis d'étoiles, vous ?!_

- Qu'ils sont mignons! Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants! récita la traîtresse d'amie de ma copine... _Enfin dans peu de temps, il le faut pour ma santé mentale... _avant de se prendre une tape par Lilou_… Bien fait ! Hé, hé, revanche._

- Il… Il est pas là ton babouin de copain Re...mus » demanda une Lily essoufflée de sa course dans les couloirs poursuivie par James.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle s'exclame : « Oh nan, je pars deux secondes et on a une deuxième de corrompue dans le groupe! »

Hé ! … Puis elle se tourne vers Mélanie et lui demande-t-elle d'une voix solennelle : « Mél, jure moi sur la futur tombe de Potter que tu n'iras pas à ce foutu bal avec un maraudeur.

- Hé, je suis là, je proteste.

- Oh, sois pas si susceptible, Remus. Maintenant, chut ! Mél ?

- Je te le promets, Lily.

- Bon maintenant, on se casse avant que je ne me retrouve seule sur le champ de bataille. Ah il n'y a que moi qui résiste! ajouta-elle sur un ridicule ton théâtral .

- Bon, je vais m'en aller, annoncé-je en prenant mon sac et je dirigeant vers la porte en regardant ma petite Lilou.

- Ouiiii !!! » répondit ma Lilou.

Retour du pauvre auteur qui prend peur de la situation

« Ca y est, elle craque, annonça Lyne.

- Et toi donc, répliqua Mél.

- Pouet ?? reprit Lyne.

- Ouiiii ! continua Lilou.

- Lilou, reviens.

- Ouiiii...

- Lilou, comment tu t'appelles?

- Ouiii...

- 2 et 2 ?

- Ouiii…

- Perdue » constatèrent Lily et Mél. Elles se regardèrent la même idée sadique à l'esprit : « On retourne aux toilettes ? Tu t'occupes de Lyne et moi de Lilou ».

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**J-3**

Alors que l'imminence du bal était proche, James ne perdait pas l'espoir, et continuait sa campagne, inlassablement pour avoir ce OUI tant rêvé. Il était désespéré car ses amis allaient au bal avec les amies de sa Lily Jolie, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Sirius avait également déchaîné les foules en ayant refusé toutes les demandes de ses groupies et autres admiratrices. Seuls James et les autres maraudeurs étaient au courant de son plan de reconquête tordu et totalement con, de Mélanie, qu'il mettait en place dans l'ombre.

Une question ne sortait pas de l'esprit de James : « Pourquoi je peux pas y aller avec ma bien-aimée ? ». Malheureusement pour lui, ladite bien-aimée ne l'envisageait pas ainsi. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout en classe de musique, faute de temps pour la faire craquer.

C'est ainsi que le groupe des célèbres jeunes hommes fit leur entrée de manière très étrange. En effet, ils arboraient fièrement un ensemble de rappeur. James tirait un Sirius furieux qui braillait : « James tu me soûles avec tes conneries ! Ça va encore foirer ton idée de merde à la con, moi j'ai une réput' alors merci de me lâcher ! ».

James, indifférent à la colère de son frère de cœur, déclara, tout heureux : « Mais nan, ça va le faire, t'inquiète mon Sirius !! ». Le pauvre ne reçu qu'un « crétin » de son ami très enthousiaste. Cependant, Sirius, très dépendant du regard des autres, changea totalement de point de vue lorsqu'il vit la réaction de ses fans béates d'admiration. Il s'échappa alors de la poigne de son ami pour aller sur l'estrade de la classe d'un pas assuré où attendait sagement Peter et Remus, flatté du regard gaga que Lilou lui lançait.

« Bon James, on n'attend plus que toi pour ta connerie.

- Allez-y, madame, envoyez la chanson ! Je te la dédie, Lily.

- Oh putain, je croyais qu'il était à court d'idée, moi ! Madame, je vous en supplie, arrêtez ce massacre.

- Mademoiselle, lui répondit le professeur indifférent à la détresse de son élève, si vous sortez, une retenue vous attend, et puis vous allez avoir une belle déclaration d'amour. Ah, à mon âge, j'aurais bien voulu une déclaration pareille !...

- Peut-être pour vous, madame, mais pour moi c'est un cauchemar, surtout avec sa voix de crécelle.

- Mais euh… pleurnicha James.

- Allons, M. Potter, allez-y » encouragea la prof de musique toute mielleuse.

James se remit de ses émotions et lança la musique. C'est ainsi qu'en un clin d'oeil, le pourquoi des tenues s'expliqua lorsque la chanson de K-Maro, Femme like U, retentit dans la sono.

Le seul hic était que le groupe des Maraudeurs, enfin plutôt James, l'avaient réaménagé à sa sauce.

(Alors James chante et les autres font office de coeur).

_Donne-moi ton coeur, Lily,_

_Ton corps Lily, hey_

_Donne-moi ta main juste_

_Ton coeur, baby,_

_Ton ok, hey,_

_Viens avec moi, je veux une femme like you,_

_Pour m'emmener au bal, une cavalière like you_

_Hey_

Les trois jeunes filles explosèrent de rire face au remix de la chanson. Lyne en était même tombée de sa chaise, tandis que Lily se tapait la tête désespérément sur sa table pour faire taire cette plaisanterie qui arrivait dans ses innocentes oreilles. Mélanie malgré son hilarité lui donnait des tapes compatissantes.

_Donne-moi ton coeur baby,_

_Ton ok baby, hey_

_Donne-moi ta main juste_

_Ton coeur baby, ton ok baby hey_

_Chante avec moi, je veux un James for you_

_Bad boy tu sais tu m'plais, un maraudeur you like_

_Quand je t'vois, j'oublie_

_Qu' j'ai pleins de bosses_

_J'ai le mal qui découle_

_Tu donnes un son à ma vie_

_Et puis j' sais pas qu'est-ce qui s'passe_

_T'as ce regard qui tue ma face_

« Hey, Lily, t'as les yeux revolvers ! » se moqua Lyne, toujours autant morte de rire à cause de la chanson et de la chorégraphie de James.

_Qui fait que je me prends une claque_

_Nous ramène à la première fois quand on est sortis de la classe_

_Et c'est cette même rage qui s'installe_

« Je vais le tuer, et toi aussi Lyne si t'arrête pas de te foutre de moi !

- Mais c'est si mignon, pourquoi tu le rejoins pas sur la scène, elle est pour toi ! ironisa Lyne en rigolant.

- Chut, intimida une groupie de James qui avait eu le malheur de s'asseoir devant les filles.

- Tu vas te la ffffffmmmppfff... ne put répondre une Lily bâillonnée par Mél.

- Valait mieux, Lily, sinon la pauvre fille ne serait pas sortie vivante » lui expliqua-t-elle.

_Ou quand on est dans les couloirs,_

_Et qu'on brille sous le même néon_

_Quand ta voix croise la mienne, que j'ai plus de tympans dans mes oreilles_

_Quand mon vibe coule dans les tiennes_

_Femme t'es belle mais quand tu cries t'es sexy_

« Hey, Lily, il va te sauter dessus à force, continua Lyne.

- LA FERME ! »

_Flash sur toi, rock, soul baby,_

_Complice on leur donne un bon son, like..._

_A la TV, Mary J. Blige glamourous, ton style et ton charme t'es fabulous_

_Un délice pour un macadam_

_Mhhm baby baby, si tu savais comme j' te mhhm baby baby_

« Ouh la, Lily, ça rigole plus…

- ... »

_Crois-moi que l'atmosphère est presque parfaite,_

_Et plus tu cries, plus je j' glisse sur la pente et j'perds la tête_

_Deux vies, deux voix qui s'rencontrent_

_Deux histoires qui se racontent_

_Une chanson pour le dire,_

_Y'a les mots, les images pour le décrire_

_Une belle rencontre à l'ancienne,_

_Prends un flash! Y'a d' la magie sur scène,_

_Le rideau tombe et c'est terminé_

_Une belle collabo, des mots sur une feuille pour se rappeler_

_QU'IL Y A UN BAL BABY, HEY_

« Le pire c'est qu'il chante bien, se désespéra Lily, si au moins on comprenait pas ce qu'il dit ! »

_Donne-moi ton coeur,_

_Donne-moi ton ok,_

_Donne-moi ta main,_

_Ta plus belle robe_

_J' veux une cavalière like you_

_Et toi like you._

« Crois-moi, Mél. Moi je dis que, si par je ne sais quel malheur, ces quatre patates de mecs se marient un jour, leurs femmes devront apprend le babouin parce qu'on les appellera les femmes qui murmuraient à l'oreille des babouins.1.

-Ooooh, c'est fini » dit Lyne, déçue, alors que la sonnerie retentissait.

Lily s'empressa de sortir d'un pas rageur, laissant un James désespéré. Lui n'avait pas passer deux nuits à écrire cette chanson pour la galerie, mais ces paroles était le message de son amour pour Lily.

« Aller, elle sait pas ce qu'elle rate, elle reviendra, t'inquiète, le réconforta Sirius, conscient du travail et de l'implication de son ami dans ce projet.

- Nan, je l'ai perdue, Sir » dit James en partant, triste, son célèbre optimiste envolé.

TO BE CONTINUED...

1 Clin d'oeil à Roxanne 33 à qui j'ai repris cette réplique, je vous conseille sa fic en tout cas moi je l'ai adorée et en plus elle est complète. Que demander de plus ?!

* * *

Voilou, j'espère que vous avez aimé mon remix. Comment vous avez trouvés ce chapitre? J'attends vos reviews.

La suite même endroit et même jour c'est-à-dire vendredi prochain.

Gros bisous à tous, j'espère recevoir beaucoup de reviews n'hésitez pas.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous!!

Pardon pour cet abandon, vous pouvez faire des réclamations c'est sûr. En tout cas j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes d'inspiration et une surcharge de boulot qui ont fait mon absence.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'inspiration est revenue et j'ai écrit quelques chapitres à l'avance donc normalement vous aurez une publication régulière. J'espère que vous ne vous étes pas lassés de l'attente, et que j'aurai quelques reviews.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une pitite review, c'est trop gentil et c'est se qui m'a aidé à me remettre à l'écriture. Voilà il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaitez une bonne lecture.

J'espère vraiment avoir beaucoup de review pour voir si je n'est pas trop déçue.

Gors bsx à tous et à bientôt.

* * *

CHAPITRE 9

CE QU'IL FAUT PAS FAIRE POUR ETRE BIEN ACCOMPAGNE(E)

(PARTIE TROIS)

**Petit Rappel:**

Je rappelle les surnoms pour ne pas vous embrouiller chers lecteurs et chères lectrices. Alors dans le groupe de filles nous avons :

- Mélanie Brigestone (détail insignifiant : héroïne) : surnom : Mél (pour les intimes lol)

- Lily Evans : surnom : euh je ne peux pas les nommer enfin ceux de James. Sinon, en ayant fait une moyenne, votre humble et dévoué auteur (qui a fait semblant de s'étouffer lol !) garde donc les surnoms de Rousse et Lily Jolie.

- Lili Callaghan/nom de code Lilou (fffu faut que j'arrête le coca, c'est pas bon pour la santé)

- Lyne Lopez García : en général, les profs disent son nom complet au début de l'année et après de lassitude ils s'arrêtent à Lopez. Bon Lyne étant unique dans son genre (clin d'oeil à ma « muse »), elle n'a pas de surnom.

Voilou pour ce petit rappel

Je rappelle également que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling seuls les personnages que j'ai crée m'appartienne.

**Résumé:**

**J -07**

_Alors que Lyne ne quittait pas le monde « merveilleux » où elle régnait avec son « prince », c'est-à-dire Janus._

_« Tu voudrais faire une macarena au bal avec moi ?dit un Remus totalement en désaccord avec son cerveau capricieux._

_« Seulement si tu accepte de danser la carioca avec moi après… répondit une Lilou comblée. _

_- Oh nan, je pars deux secondes et on a une deuxième de corrompue dans le groupe! Dit une Lily désespérée »._

**J-03**

_Alors que l'imminence du bal était proche, James ne perdait pas espoir, et continuait sa campagne, inlassablement pour avoir ce OUI tant rêvé. Il était désespéré car ses amis allaient au bal avec les amies de sa Lily Jolie, alors pourquoi pas lui ? _

_C'est ainsi que le groupe des célèbres jeunes hommes firent leur entrée de manière très étrange. En effet, ils arboraient fièrement un ensemble de rappeur. James tirait un Sirius furieux qui braillait : « James tu me soûles avec tes conneries ! Ça va encore foirer ton idée de merde à la con, moi j'ai une réput' alors merci de me lâcher ! ». _

**Donne-moi ton coeur, Lily,**

**Ton corps Lily, hey**

**Donne-moi ta main juste**

**Ton coeur, baby,**

**Ton ok, hey,**

**Viens avec moi, je veux une femme like you,**

**Pour m'emmener au bal, une cavalière like you**

**Hey**

- _Mais c'est si mignon, pourquoi tu le rejoins pas sur la scène, elle est pour toi ! ironisa Lyne en rigolant._

_- Chut, intimida une groupie de James qui avait eu le malheur de s'asseoir devant les filles._

_- Tu vas te la ffffffmmmppfff... ne put répondre une Lily bâillonnée par Mél._

_Valait mieux Lily, sinon la pauvre fille ne serait pas sortie vivante » lui expliqua-t-elle._

_Lily s'empressa de sortir d'un pas rageur, laissant un James désespéré. Lui n'avait pas passer deux nuits à écrire cette chanson pour la galerie, mais ces paroles étaient le message de son amour pour Lily._

_« Allez, elle sait pas ce qu'elle rate, elle reviendra, t'inquiète, le réconforta Sirius, conscient du travail et de l'implication de son ami dans ce projet._

_- Nan, je l'ai perdue, Sir » dit James en partant, triste, son célèbre optimiste envolé._

OooOoOoOoOoOo

P.O.V d'un auteur désespéré qui a perdu le contrôle de ses personnages

**Les derniers jours PANIIIIQUE!!**

« Bon, commença Lily, il nous reste trois jours, donc aujourd'hui on se trouve un mec.

- Parle pour toi, moi je l'ai, râla Lyne.

- Moi aussi, chantonna Lilou.

- Tsss, bon alors vous nous aidez, bande de nouilles.

- Toi, à parler si gentiment, tu vas te faire plein d'amies, tiens, se moqua Lyne.

- Lyne !!

- Bon ok, on va vous aider, tiens, regarde le maître. Hé, toi là-bas, héla Lyne en s'adressant à un jeune homme blond qui s'arrêta, surpris par cette interpellation.

- Nan, Lyne ! » cria Lily en essayant désespérément de bâillonner son amie. Seulement, il était trop tard, le jeune homme s'avançait avec un sourire timide.

« Dis-moi, continua Lyne sans aucun remords, y'a mon amie qui aimerait bien aller au bal avec toi, sauf qu'elle est trop timide pour te le demander;

- Salut Lily, salua le jeune homme avec un sourire ravi. C'est toi la jeune fille timide ?

- Apparemment, répondit Lily tout en jetant un regard noir à son amie qui abordait pour l'occasion son meilleur regard innocent, l'air de dire « moi c'est pas possible, je suis un ange ».

- Si c'est toi, alors c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte.

- Merci, Amos, répondit timidement Lily face au regard tendre du jeune homme, mais t'es pas obligé, tu sais.

- Mais nan, je préfère largement y aller avec toi plutôt qu'avec une de ces blondes superficielles qui vont me parler de fringues toute la soirée. Excuse-moi, mais je dois y aller, à samedi alors.

- Hum » répondit rêveusement Lily.

Lorsqu'il fut loin, elle se retourna vers Lyne et lui dit d'une voix trop doucereuse pour être vraie : « Tu as vraiment, mais quand je dis vraiment de la chance d'avoir choisi Amos, parce que sinon tu pouvais faire ton testament.

- Mais je voulais t'aider…

- Ah oui, bien sûr : « Hé toi là-bas, y'a mon amie qui veut aller au bal mais elle est trop timide pour te demander », singea Lily en imitant parfaitement la voix de Lyne.

- Attend, intervint Lilou, le Amos qui va avec toi au bal, c'est comme Amos Diggory ? Tu le connais d'où ??

- Oh, vu qu'il est le président des élèves, je dois le consulter pour chaque évènement du club de chimie, il est très intéressé par ce que l'on fait. Il aurait bien voulu en faire partie mais son emploi du temps est déjà assez chargé.

- Je croyais que ça existait plus des mecs comme ça, dit rêveusement Lilou.

- Lilou, t'y vas avec Remus, tu t'en rappelles ?? s'amusa Lyne.

- Remus ? atterrit Lilou.

- Waouh, ma fille, tu vas faire des jalouses ! se moqua Mél en s'adressant à Lily. Vu la réaction de Lilou… La pauvre, faudra la mettre loin de ton cavalier, sinon Remus sera vexé.

- Si tu veux, je te prête une arme, intervint Lyne, toujours prudente.

- Euh... Quelqu'un peut éclairer ma lanterne ? demanda d'une voix timide Mélanie. C'est qui ce Aros Digary ?

- Nan, Amos Diggory, épela Lily, c'est le président des élèves et le capitaine de baseball. Il est aussi populaire que les Maraudeurs mais il n'a pas la grosse tête comme eux, lui, il est le séducteur des filles INTELLIGENTES. Pas comme certains !

- Waouh ! Un bon parti, quoi.

- Hé c'est qu'on va être bien entourées ! s'exclama Lyne d'une voix haut perchée pour se moquer des filles hautaines.

- Nan, il nous reste Mél, fit Lilou.

- C'est vrai ça, pourtant je croyais que tu allais crouler sous les demandes, vu les regards que te lançait la majorité de la population masculine de notre cher lycée adoré, fit Lily en prenant Mél par les épaules pour taquiner son amie.

- Mais le problème, exposa Lilou, c'est que j'ai remarqué qu'ils n'osaient pas venir, tu crois que tu leur fais peur ?

- C'est une idée » répondit Lyne, pendant que les deux autres étaient en colmatage intensif.

Puis elles se regardèrent et le même nom leur vint à l'esprit. D'une même voix, elles crièrent en plein couloir, celui-ci étant heureusement désert : « BLACK !! ».

« Lequel ? interrogea Lilou qui ne comprenait pas le raisonnement des deux compères.

- Le nabot avec un ego plus grand que ses fesses, siffla Mélanie.

- Ah, Sirius, répondirent d'une seule voix Lyne et Lilou.

- Oui, ce babouin, ouh si je le chope, je l'explose, je...

- Mél, C.A.L.M.E, tranquillisa Lily.

- Mais au fait, pourquoi lequel ? Ne me dis pas qu'il s'est cloné sinon je me flingue en urgence. Quoiqu'il serait capable avec son ego de merde...

- Mél tu veux ta réponse ou pas ? interrompit Lilou.

- Hein...ah euh oui, répondit Mélanie, interrompue dans sa grande tirade pour la deuxième fois.

- Il a un frère, Regulus, qu'il n'arrive pas à supporter, enfin c'est réciproque. Quand ils se croisent c'est électrique, tu vois? raconta Lilou. Dis-moi, je suis peut-être stupide mais qu'est-ce qu'il... NAN... Il n'aurait pas fait _ça_ quand même ?!

- Il est tellement con qu'il peut le faire, ce... rétorqua Mél qui n'arrivait pas à décolérer.

- IL A FAIT QUOI ? s'énerva Lyne d'être sur la touche.

- Ce bouffon a sûrement, par je ne sais quel moyen, influencé les mecs… Ou pire, interdit aux mecs de m'inviter.

- NAN ?! commença Lyne, avant d'exploser de rire.

- Tss, marre-toi banane, ronchonna Mél, je fais comment maintenant hein ? J'y vais avec mon copain invisible (la correctrice dit : demande à l'auteur, elle a testé… ) ?

- On va trouver » l'encouragea Lily.

Seulement, comme pour démontrer que leur théorie était vraie, un groupe de basketteur passa, détournant tout de suite le regard dès que Mél leur souriait ou les regardait.

« Oh la vache, je croyais que ça existait que dans les films, ces méthodes, c'est pas possible ! s'exclama Lyne, abasourdie par la scène.

- Alors, c'est vrai » désespéra Mélanie.

Puis, alors qu'un nouveau groupe de garçons s'arrêtait pour prendre leurs affaires, Mél remarqua la ressemblance de leur meneur avec Black.

« C'est lui le petit frère?

- Hum, approuva Lily. Mais… Mél, quelle idée tordue t'a traversé l'esprit ?

- Je reviens, attendez moi dehors » se contenta de dire Mél tout en se dirigeant vers le frère de Sirius.

Elle se dirigea vers le groupe de garçons dont le nom social n'aurait pas figuré dans une description que l'on aurait pu faire d'eux. Elle concentra son attention sur un jeune homme habillé de manière très élégante, avec sa chemise blanche et son pantalon haute couture. Il avait les mêmes traits que son frère, sauf qu'à la différence de Sirius, il était marqué par une éducation stricte.

« Salut, tu es Regulus Black, salua Mélanie.

- C'est toi la nouvelle ? répondit hautainement le jeune homme.

- La nouvelle a un nom, et c'est Mélanie Brigestone.

- C'est qu'un détail, tu me veux quoi? s'agaça-t-il, la patience n'étant vraiment pas son fort.

- Que tu viennes au bal avec moi, répondit Mél avec un sourire crispé, ne voulant pas perdre définitivement ses chances d'aller au bal.

- Tu veux que j'aille avec toi ? » demanda Regulus d'une voix narquoise, sûr de son avantage.

Puis il reprit : « Ça veut dire que je devrais passer un bout de la soirée avec la chose qui est née avant moi ?

- Heu oui, je pense, répondit Mélanie hésitante.

- Tope-là ! finit-il, enthousiaste tout d'un coup, devenant un simple garçon plus accessible. On va s'amuser, baby.

- Bon à samedi, alors » conclut-elle en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue, pour conclure leur pacte.

Puis elle rejoignit ses amies, qui accueillirent la nouvelle avec beaucoup de réserve. Cependant, c'était le choix de leur amie, elles n'avaient aucune remarque à faire. Mél ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et dire : « Ça, c'est fait, maintenant les robes, on y va demain après les cours ».

Le lendemain, elles se dirigèrent vers le centre ville où elles étaient sûres de trouver leur bonheur. Elles entrèrent dans un magasin spécialisé dans les robes de soirées. Les parents de chacune leur avaient donné une petite somme pour acheter la robe.

« T'en penses quoi de celle-là, elle est jolie, nan ? demanda Lilou avec un air moqueur, en montrant à Lily une robe jaune canari très courte.

- Ha, ha, ha, Lilou, tu veux que je ressemble à un oeuf de Pâques où quoi ?!

- Oui, mais tu seras un oeuf sexy, répondit Lilou avec un clin d'oeil.

- Je crois que j'ai ta robe Lily, intervint Mélanie toute excitée en tirant Lily et Lilou vers le rayon où se trouvait la robe.

- Hé, mais je peux choisir ma robe, je suis pas manchot quand même, protesta Lily avant de s'arrêter net devant la robe que brandissait Mél et de hurler : HORS DE QUESTION !

- Essaye-la avant de dire nan, on veut voir ce que ça donne, coupa Lilou, déjà déprimée de trouver une robe pour ses deux amies, sachant que c'était une véritable bataille pour leur trouver une tenue.

- Hé, c'est pas écrit pouf' ici, grogna Lily tout en désignant son front.

- Roh, elle est très jolie, rétorqua Mél. Et dis-toi que comme ça, tu achèveras Potter. C'est vrai, écoute ce que je vais te décrire : tu arrives au bras d'un des plus beaux garçons, autre que les Maraudeurs, tu es sublime, il ne pourra rien dire.

- Hum, d'accord » réfléchit Lily à ce scénario alléchant. Mais je choisis ta robe, finit-elle malicieusement.

- Heu… Ok » capitula de mauvaise grâce Mél.

Lily essaya la robe. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabine, elle ne put continuer à trouver des arguments contre, la robe lui allait comme un gant. Elle prit en plus des chaussures adaptées à la robe, donc à talon haut, trop haut pour Lily, mais pas pour son tortionnaire de conseillère, c'est-à-dire Mél.

Puis Lily se redirigea vers les rayons pour trouver celle de Mélanie. La jeune fille ne mit pas longtemps à chercher : comme un fait accompli, la robe de Mél se trouvait juste à côté de celle de Lily.

« Ça te va? demanda Lily à Mélanie, en brandissant tel un trophée la robe de cette dernière.

- Tu veux me transformer en danseuse de tango? rigola Mél.

- Elle est jolie et sexy, regarde, y'a même une étole qui va avec, décrivit Lily.

- Vu qu'il faut que je te soutienne, aller, à la caisse maintenant ».

Elles se dirigèrent vers celle-ci, où elles rencontrèrent Lilou portant également son butin.

« Et au fait, où est Lyne? demanda Lily.

- Y'a pas de que je cherche, c'est trop nul, se plaignit la concernée en arrivant. Faut qu'on aille dans un autre magasin.

- Tss, si aucune ne te plait alors tu n'as qu'à y aller à poil, nan mais je te jure, c'est le plus grand magasin pour robes de soirée, ne me dis pas qu'il n'y avait rien, râla Lily.

- Y'avait pas se que je voulais, répéta Lyne.

- Et tu voulais quoi? demanda Lilou.

- Un kimono…

- Quoi ? s'étranglèrent les trois autres.

- Ben quoi, y'a un magasin deux rues plus loin, allez, continua Lyne en prenant son air de chiot qui veut un gâteau.

- Tss, pourquoi tu ne fais jamais rien comme les autres ? grogna Lily.

- Parce qu'on est chieuse, ou on ne l'est pas.

- C'est pas la bonne réponse, il faudra plus pour me convaincre, ajouta perfidement Mélanie.

- Allez, s'il vous plaît, je veux être la plus belle pour Janus.

- Bon allez, capitula Lilou, bien trop gentille selon Lily.

- Au fait, on se retrouve toutes chez moi demain, comme ça on se prépare ensemble, dit Lilou.

- Ok, répondirent les autres.

- Et puis je pourrais vous coiffer, dit Lyne avec un air trop innocent qui ne présageait vraiment rien de bon.

- MAMAN » murmura Lily, fataliste.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

_**La suite pour bientôt, j'espère que vous avez aimés.**_

**_Prochain chapitre: ce fameux bal, il est très long donc je crois que je vais le couper._**

**_Bsx._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello la compagnie!!**

Merci à tous pour votre soutien, vos reviews m'ont beaucoup touchée. Je ne sais pa si j'ai répondu à tous, en tout cas merci à:**Tite Fleur Sauvage**, ceux qui ont un compte je leur aient répondu. Maintenant passons aux anonymes:

- **Azuli**: _merci pour ta review, j'ai hâte d'en lire une autre de toi. Quant aux chapitre, je n'ai pas de longueur précise désolé, ça dépend de mon inspration. En tout cas j'espère qe tu vas aimer la tête de Sirius. A bientôt j'espère._

- **Stéph**: _merci pour toutes tes reviews elles m'ont fait super plaisir. Bsx._

-**Lili:** _Merci pour le compliment ça me fait chaud au coeur.Le bal et bien il est pour maintenant, j'espère ne pas te décevoir. Bsx._

Tamdam!! voici donc The Bal, comme vous l'attendiez tous avec impatience, il va s'en passer des choses, je l'ai coupé en trois parties donc patience mais elles arriveront vite. De l'amour et de la haine, de l'action, voilà le menu pour les chapitres à venir.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

CHAPITRE 10

THE BAL

1/3

**Petit Rappel:**

Je rappelle les surnoms pour ne pas vous embrouiller chers lecteurs et chères lectrices. Alors dans le groupe de filles nous avons :

- Mélanie Brigestone (détail insignifiant : héroïne) : surnom : Mél (pour les intimes lol)

- Lily Evans : surnoms : euh je ne peux pas les nommer enfin ceux de James. Sinon, en ayant fait une moyenne, votre humble et dévoué auteur (qui a fait semblant de s'étouffer lol !) garde donc les surnoms de Rousse et Lily Jolie.

- Lili Callaghan/nom de code Lilou (fffu faut que j'arrête le coca, c'est pas bon pour la santé)

- Lyne Lopez García : en général, les profs disent son nom complet au début de l'année et après de lassitude ils s'arrêtent à Lopez. Bon Lyne étant unique dans son genre (clin d'oeil à ma « muse »), elle n'a pas de surnom.

Voilou pour ce petit rappel

Je rappelle également que les personnages de n'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling, seuls les personnages que j'ai créés m'appartiennent.

**Résumé:**

**Les derniers jours PANIIIIQUE!!**

_« Bon, commença Lily, il nous reste trois jours, donc aujourd'hui on se trouve un mec._

_- Parle pour toi, moi je l'ai, râla Lyne._

_- Moi aussi, chantonna Lilou._

_- Bon ok, on va vous aider, tiens, regarde le maître. Hé, toi là-bas, héla Lyne en s'adressant à un jeune homme blond qui s'arrêta, surpris par cette interpellation._

_- Nan, Lyne ! » Cria Lily en essayant désespérément de bâillonner son amie. Seulement, il était trop tard, le jeune homme s'avançait avec un sourire timide._

_- Attend, intervint Lilou, le Amos qui va avec toi au bal, c'est comme Amos Diggory ?_

_- Nan, il nous reste Mél, fit Lilou._

_- C'est vrai ça, pourtant je croyais que tu allais crouler sous les demandes, vu les regards que te lançait la majorité de la population masculine de notre cher lycée adoré, fit Lily en prenant Mél par les épaules pour taquiner son amie._

_- Mais le problème, exposa Lilou, c'est que j'ai remarqué qu'ils n'osaient pas venir, tu crois que tu leur fais peur ?_

_« BLACK !! »_

_- Ce bouffon a sûrement, par je ne sais quel moyen, influencé les mecs… Ou pire, interdit aux mecs de m'inviter._

_- Tss, marre-toi banane, ronchonna Mél, je fais comment maintenant hein ? J'y vais avec mon copain invisible_

_« Salut, tu es Regulus Black, salua Mélanie._

_- C'est toi la nouvelle ? répondit hautainement le jeune homme._

_- La nouvelle a un nom, et c'est Mélanie Brigestone._

_- C'est qu'un détail, tu me veux quoi? S'agaça-t-il, la patience n'étant vraiment pas son fort._

_- Que tu viennes au bal avec moi, répondit Mél avec un sourire crispé, ne voulant pas perdre définitivement ses chances d'aller au bal._

_« Ça veut dire que je devrais passer un bout de la soirée avec la chose qui est née avant moi ?_

_- Heu oui, je pense, répondit Mélanie hésitante._

_- Tope-là ! Finit-il, enthousiaste tout d'un coup, devenant un simple garçon plus accessible. On va s'amuser, baby._

_- Bon à samedi, alors._

_- Au fait, on se retrouve toutes chez moi demain, comme ça on se prépare ensemble, dit Lilou._

_- Ok, répondirent les autres._

_- Et puis je pourrais vous coiffer, dit Lyne avec un air trop innocent qui ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. _

_- MAMAN __»__ murmura Lily,__ fataliste__._

OooOoOoOoOoOo

P.O.V d'un auteur toujours autant désespéré

« - Aie, pu, ça fait mal Lyne, gueula Lily.

- Il faut souffrir pour être belle, chantonna Lyne en continuant de boucler les cheveux de son amie pour qu'ils retombent en cascade dans son dos.

- Toi et ton sadisme, tu peux te les foutre où je pense, continua de gueuler Lily.

- Hé, quelqu'un a vu mon mascara ? cria une montagne de vêtements mais qui se révéla être en réalité Lilou à la recherche de son mascara.

- Voilà, dit triomphalement Lyne.

- Pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir appeler un perruquier.

- Tss, « merci » c'est pour les chiens ? gronda Lyne.

- Alors, vous en êtes où ? demanda Lilou en sautillant comme un kangourou pour bien caller ses collants.

- Ben, Lily et moi, on doit juste se maquiller et on est prête, annonça Lyne.

- En tout cas tu es superbe, t'as bien fait de te ruiner pour ce kimono, il va bien avec tes cheveux ».

Lyne rosit et inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue. Le _yukata_ ( kimono de coton) qu'elle avait choisi était rouge et orné de fleurs de cerisier dorées parmi lesquelles voletaient quelques papillons de couleur, ce motif étant aussi rappelé par les longues manches.

Le _obi_ ( la ceinture) était de couleur blanche et coupé par un fin cordon d'or assorti aux dessins du kimono.

Les baguettes qu'elle avait plantées dans ses cheveux pour les retenir en une sorte de chignon étaient décorées avec des petites fleurs qui se balançaient en rythme lorsque Lyne marchait.

« Au fait, tu vas te marrer avec tes tongues, se moqua Mél qui arrivait de la salle de bain.

- C'est des _getas_, bande d'incultes ! gueula Lyne, même si elle était euphorique d'aller au bal avec Janus. On ne change pas les habitudes voyons.

- Prête » dit tout d'un coup Lilou.

La robe de Lilou avait la même couleur qu'un ciel d'été, et la même fluidité qu'une eau claire, fuyante et rapide. Coupée sous la poitrine par un rang de perles rose pastel, la fleur du centre était le point de ralliement des voiles légers qui composaient la chute du vêtement.

La base était une étoffe moulante qui permettait de détailler les charmes de la jeune fille avant de s'évaser vers le bas. A ceci se superposait un tissu aérien, raccroché à la fleur de perles, un peu plus court que la robe, qui donnait un sentiment de souplesse et l'envie de s'envoler.

Les bretelles plutôt fines et le décolleté discret correspondaient à l'image habituelle de Lilou, qu'on pourrait qualifiée de « fleur bleue » très, très romantique…

« Je sens que Remus va craquer, dit malicieusement Lily alors que Lilou rougissait sous le compliment.

- Bon, c'est bon vous êtes prêtes ? demanda Lyne qui décidément ne tenait plus en place. Lilou ?

- Prête.

- Mélanie ?

- 5 sur 5 mon cap'taine.

- Lily ?

- Euh juste le temps de ne pas tomber de mes échasses.

- Merde, on y va, on a plus d'un quart d'heure de retard.

- Et alors ?! Ça leur fera les pieds, dit Lily impitoyable.

- Pff, t'es insortable, râla Lyne. Et puis je te rappelle que Monsieur Parfait est ton cavalier, tu te souviens ?

- Merde ! Bon, on se dépêche ! dit Lily en se précipitant vers la voiture.

- Et ben, elle y arrive bien, c'est juste des caprices, quelle sale gosse, rigola Mél en voyant partir son amie en tenant parfaitement sur lesdites échasses.

P.OV James Potter 

Tss, vive l'amitié moi je dis ! Aucun ne vient m'aider, pourtant je demande pas le Nil, juste que quelqu'un s'incruste dans la conversation, pour me dire quelque chose de plus recherché que le dialogue, heu… rectification, le monologue qu'entretient ma cavalière.

Nan, elle n'est pourtant pas blonde, elle est châtain, grande, bien roulée et… un QI de piaf. Mais bon, j'ai une réputation à tenir.

Enfin pour en revenir à nos moutons, Peter embrasse sa cavalière (une certaine Emilia, ils sont ensemble depuis deux mois), Remus a le regard fixé sur la porte, à croire qu'il est en mode pause, je vous jure. Et enfin Sirius, mon frère de cœur, vu qu'il sort avec le même spécimen que moi, je croyais qu'on allait se sauver mutuellement. Mais nan, lui a trouver le mode pause chez sa cavalière : l'embrasser. C'est bien, remarque, il s'entraîne à l'apnée.

Grr, quand j'ai vu que ça fonctionnait, j'ai aussitôt suivi mais ça ne marche que cinq minutes avec Shelly, euh… nan c'est pas ça… Kelly peut être ? Bon mince, je te nomme Barbie, t'es pas blonde mais c'est tout comme.

Il faut que j'admette aussi que ça fait quelques jours que j'abois sur tout le monde. J'ai de quoi, non !! Ma Lily y va avec Monsieur Parfait, ce Amos Diggory, le seul qui peut m'égaler et moi là je suis comme un con, habillé comme un clown, avec une fille dont je m'en fous comme de l'an quarante.

Calme, on se calme, je vais bien, tout va bien, buvons un énième verre de punch dégueulasse. Au fait, personne n'a du whisky, qu'on en finisse au moins… Euh, pourquoi tout le monde regarde vers la porte ? Je vois Remus se décrocher la mâchoire, eh ben ça doit être important parce que Mumus ne montre pas facilement ses sentiments.

Pffffrrrr ! Je peux pas m'empêcher de tout recracher sur euh… Je ne sais pas quoi vu que mon esprit, mon corps, tout ce que vous voulez, est bloqué sur une personne.

« Wahou ! » ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire en voyant Lily se diriger vers notre table avec babouin. Elle est trop sexy, on dirait une danseuse de samba. C'est une robe qui ne laisse rien deviner et je pense que babouin a tout deviné, justement, vu le regard qu'il lance à Lily, on dirait que c'est Noël pour lui… Enfin tu m'étonnes Frankie.

La robe blanche de Lily a quelque chose de dansant. Le plissage léger qui borde le bas du vêtement semble être fait pour virevolter et faire tourbillonner les cœurs et les têtes des hommes, car la coupe dévoile presque entièrement la jambe gauche.

Quelques strass brillent sur les fines bretelles qui rejoignent leurs semblables latérales sur une boucle en argent dans le dos.

Sur la poitrine, le tissu baille légèrement, permettant ainsi de mettre en valeur le décolleté de celle qui porte cette robe.

Stop, attendez que je percute… « se dirige vers notre table », c'est normal vu que Janus se met avec nous et Remus est accompagné de Lilou.

« Génial » je lâche.

Apparemment, Sirius pense la même chose que moi, il s'est décollé de sa cavalière et regarde avec beaucoup d'attention Mélanie. Il a les yeux remplis de désir et de convoitise mais, chose qui m'étonne, un autre sentiment que je ne connais pas dans le regard de mon ami lorsqu'il regarde habituellement une fille. Faut dire qu'elle aussi a fait fort, sa robe ressemble un peu à celle de ma Lily par sa forme asymétrique. Cependant, elle est noire avec des volants dorés et semble faite pour danser le tango.

Les bretelles fines se nouent derrière le cou, laissant le dos nu jusqu'aux reins. Devant, le décolleté généreux est souligné par le ruban couleur or qui tranche le noir de la robe.

La jambe gauche de Mélanie se voit presque entièrement, bien plus que celle de Lily du fait que la coupe est beaucoup plus prononcée. Elle aussi porte des talons aiguilles assortis à sa robe, ce qui la rend encore plus sexy.

Le seul hic dans l'affaire, c'est son cavalier : merde, le petit frère de Sirius, s'ils repartent de la soirée sans se casser la gueule, je me fais moine.

En conclusion, je pense que cette soirée va être G.E.N.I.A.L.E, youpi…

** TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Je sais vous vous dites quelle sadique, c'est pas possible!!

Oui mais bon faut un peu de supense nan?? Merkiiii d'avance si vous pouviez me laissez une petite review, pour une pauvre auteur martyrisée. Oui tout à fait, je n'ai presque plus le droit à la parole dans ma fic, en plus être dans la tête de James quelle torture, alors par pitié, laissez une review pour venir secourir le pauvre auteur loool.

PS: Félicitation à tout ceux qui ont eu leur bac, j'espère que vous êtes nombreux. Gros bisous.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! **

**Lilichoco étant en vacances pendant 3 semaines, elle a confié la duuure mission de poster ce chapitre à la folle furieuse qui a inspiré le personnage de Lyne... **

**Voilà, je suis donc chargée de remercier pour elle les personnes qui ont laissé une review, et de prévenir qu'elle ne pourra pas répondre tout de suite à ceux qui en postent à partir d'aujourd'hui (ceci dit, ne vous privez pas : mettez en plein !!).**

**Sur ces bonnes paroles... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

THE BAL

2/3

**Petit Rappel:**

Je rappelle les surnoms pour ne pas vous embrouiller chers lecteurs et chères lectrices. Alors dans le groupe de filles nous avons :

- Mélanie Brigestone (détail insignifiant : héroïne) : surnom : Mél (pour les intimes lol)

- Lily Evans : surnoms : euh je ne peux pas les nommer enfin ceux de James. Sinon, en ayant fait une moyenne, votre humble et dévoué auteur (qui a fait semblant de s'étouffer lol !) garde donc les surnoms de Rousse et Lily Jolie.

- Lili Callaghan/nom de code Lilou (fffu faut que j'arrête le coca, c'est pas bon pour la santé)

- Lyne Lopez García : en général, les profs disent son nom complet au début de l'année et après de lassitude ils s'arrêtent à Lopez. Bon Lyne étant unique dans son genre (clin d'oeil à ma « muse »), elle n'a pas de surnom.

Voilou pour ce petit rappel

Je rappelle également que les personnages de n'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling, seuls les personnages que j'ai créés m'appartiennent.

**Résumé:**

_« Wahou ! » ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire en voyant Lily se diriger vers notre table avec babouin. Elle est trop sexy, on dirait une danseuse de samba. C'est une robe qui ne laisse rien deviner et je pense que babouin a tout deviné, justement, vu le regard qu'il lance à Lily, on dirait que c'est Noël pour lui… Enfin tu m'étonnes Frankie._

_Stop, attendez que je percute… « se dirige vers notre table », c'est normal vu que Janus se met avec nous et Remus est accompagné de Lilou._

_« Génial » je lâche._

_Apparemment, Sirius pense la même chose que moi, il s'est décollé de sa cavalière et regarde avec beaucoup d'attention Mélanie. Il a les yeux remplis de désir et de convoitise mais, chose qui m'étonne, un autre sentiment que je ne connais pas dans le regard de mon ami lorsqu'il regarde habituellement une fille. _

_Le seul hic dans l'affaire, c'est son cavalier : merde, le petit frère de Sirius, s'ils repartent de la soirée sans se casser la gueule, je me fais moine._

_En conclusion, je pense que cette soirée va être G.E.N.I.A.L.E, youpi…_

OooOoOoOoOoOo

P.O.V normal

Alors que Janus et Lyne d'un côté, Remus et Lilou de l'autre étaient sur la piste, l'ambiance à la table était glaciale. Les cavalières de Sirius et James, indifférentes aux ondes ô combien positives de la table, discutaient à part.

Amos et Lily avaient engagé une discussion à bâtons rompus sur les cours, sous l'œil très, très noir de James.

En réalité, l'ambiance frisait le 0°C au niveau du triangle Sirius, Regulus et Mél. Les deux frères s'envoyaient des regards haineux et autres regards plus dangereux. Regulus s'amusait à tester son aîné en prenant la main de Mélanie, ou en lui faisant des baisers papillons dans le cou. La mâchoire de Sirius était tellement contractée qu'il paraissait vraiment menaçant. Mélanie se sentait mal à l'aise à cause du comportement de Regulus car une lueur perverse éclairait ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard. Pourtant Lily l'avait prévenue, mais son orgueil avait été trop fort.

Soudain, un miracle arriva, Regulus se leva et lui proposa ou plutôt la tira sur la piste de danse, ce qu'elle accepta, sans rechigner sur la manière dont il l'invitait à danser.

Elle vit Janus regarder Lyne avec adoration et Remus et Lilou danser avec un peu plus de timidité. Elle était contente pour ses amies, au moins elles passeraient une bonne soirée. De belles histoires allaient commencer pour elles, on voyait que Janus n'était séducteur que pour attirer l'attention de Lyne et pour Remus il faudrait de la patience.

Cependant, la main de Régulus descendant dans son dos la fit sortir de ses pensées, il l'avait emmenée au milieu de la foule, là où ses amies ne pouvaient plus l'aider. Mélanie retint la main qui se dirigeait beaucoup trop au sud pour elle et jeta un regard d'avertissement à son cavalier qui la regardait avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

« Garde tes mains pour tes futures copines, Black, c'était pas dans le contrat, dit Mél.

- Oh, mais les contrats peuvent changer, mon chou, rétorqua Régulus moqueur.

- Lâche-moi !

- Oh nan, on commence seulement à s'amuser.

- Lâche-moi, ce serait dommage que je doive te faire une prise de judo, bluffa Mélanie pour lui faire peur.

- Vraiment, mais c'est pas un problème, ça, j'ai une formation de combat moi aussi. Une tradition de famille, répondit-il en savourant la peur qui grandissait chez sa cavalière. Finalement, vois-tu, je te trouve à mon goût…

- Hé ben pas moi, bye » rétorqua Mél en se dégageant de l'étreinte et en s'éloignant.

Cependant, elle ne fit que quelques pas, lorsque la main de Régulus enserra son poignet pour la ramener vers lui.

« Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles, je crois, commença-t-il dangereusement.

- …

- Bien.

- Nan, je crois pas, Régogole, tonna une voix à côté du couple.

- Tiens, tiens, super Sirius à la rescousse de la jouvencelle en détresse. Tss, tu es pathétique.

- Moi je crois que c'est toi, répondit Sirius en attirant les regards des couples sur eux, ce qui provoqua quelques murmures. Forcer une fille, c'est pathétique, tu trouves pas ? Bon, c'est pas tout le minus, mais dégage ».

Sirius empoigna Mél pour l'amener à lui dans un geste possessif.

« La jeune fille m'a promis une danse.

- C'est pas fini, murmura Regulus à Mélanie. Tu verras, et plus tôt que tu ne le crois.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, on t'enverra un fax, répondit Sirius en envoyant valser son frère dans la foule avant de se tourner vers les commères qui suivaient la scène et reprit en criant : Bon, on fait la fête ou pas ? DJ, musique ! ».

Ledit DJ s'y attela très rapidement, et un autre slow commença.

« Satisfaite ? demanda Sirius d'un ton accusateur.

- Quoi ?

- T'as eu que ce que tu voulais, continua-il sur le même ton, nan mais franchement quelle idée d'y aller avec ce psychopate.

- Nan mais attend c'est de ta faute, abruti, si tu n'avais pas terrorisé tous les garçons du lycée, j'aurais pu passer une bonne soirée. Mais nan, Mr Black l'a décidé alors on doit s'exécuter…

- T'étais à moi et je l'ai juste précisé.

- J'hallucine, nan mais t'as vu le discours que tu baragouines, là ?

- Pauvre petite chose, rétorqua-t-il, blessé des paroles de la jeune fille.

- Stop, tu me soûles, Black. Fous-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute et retourne avec tes poufs ! » cria-t-elle en le poussant et en se dirigeant en courant vers la sortie. Elle s'adossa à un mur dans un couloir, à bout de force.

« Hé bien, je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps, quoique c'était prévisible » susurra Regulus en sortant de l'ombre. Mélanie tenta de s'éloigner mais une poigne de fer l'en empêcha.

« Arrête…

- Vos êtes tellement semblable, toi et mon frère, aussi orgueilleux l'un que l'autre.

- Nan, c'est pas vrai, murmura Mélanie.

- Oh mais si, et tu le sais mon cœur, chuchota-il à l'oreille de Mélanie, puis il continua en embrassant son cou : Mais c'est moi qui ai gagné, je vais t'avoir avant lui.

- Nan, dit Mél la peur au ventre.

- Oh, si. Tu croyais que mes paroles étaient en l'air, mon cœur ? Sache que je ne t'ai pas quittée des yeux, j'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit et je t'ai suivie. Facile nan ? » termina-t-il en rigolant sournoisement.

Regulus posa ces mains de part et d'autres sur le visage de la jeune fille et recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou, en descendant dans son décolleté. Cependant, Mélanie n'avait pas dit son dernier mot cette fois, et lui mit un coup de genou dans ses parties sensibles. Le jeune homme se plia, ivre de douleur, mais ce coup ne fit que redoubler sa colère car il l'immobilisa durement contre le mur, une main bloquant son visage, criant : « SALE GARCE !!

- Et t'as rien vu crétin » cracha Mélanie sur le même ton, oubliant sa peur quelques secondes.

Alors que Regulus levait la main pour la gifler violement, un verre lui arriva sur la tête. Surpris, il lâcha sa victime pour voir son frère aîné nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, mais avec un regard montrant toute la colère sourde qui grondait en lui et contrastait avec sa pose.

« Si tu savais comme ça me démangeait, dit-il d'une voix narquoise, semblable à celle que son frère avait adoptée quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Toi dégage ! beugla Regulus, ivre de colère de voir une fois de plus son frère déjouer ses plans.

- Tut, tut, tut, on ne parle pas comme ça à ses aînés.

- Tu…

- Ecoute-moi bien, le gnome, je suis dans un bon jour aujourd'hui, alors t'as deux secondes pour dégager illico presto, parce que je sens vraiment que je vais plus pouvoir retenir mon petit poing chéri d'éclater ta tronche de schtroumpf. En plus ce serait dommage que tu salisses le beau costume que t'a acheté ta môman, tu crois pas ?

- Tu me fais pas peur, espèce de traître. »

Sirius perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait face à la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux. Il colla une droite à son frère, celui-ci tenta de répliquer mais la colère de son aîné était trop grande, ce salaud avait touché à sa proie, la sienne à lui et à personne d'autre. Il lui remit un autre coup de poing qui cassa le nez de Regulus puis un autre dans l'estomac. Mais il ne vit pas arriver le coup qui lui fendit la lèvre. Face à cette violence, Mélanie s'était recroquevillée dans un coin, les larmes aux yeux, complètement dépassée par cette scène surréaliste.

Enfin, Sirius jeta son frère par terre comme un sac et lui cria : « Dégage tu m'as assez fait chier ». Le jeune homme partit sans demander son reste. Sirius reprit son souffle, puis se dirigea doucement vers la jeune fille, il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour la rassurer, puis avec le mouchoir de son costume, il essuya délicatement les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

La jeune fille leva ses yeux embués et murmura :

« Merci.

- C'est normal, j'allais pas te laisser avec ce psychopathe. En récompense, je peux avoir le baiser de la jouvencelle sauvée, nan ?

- Même pas en rêve, rétorqua Mél en reprenant du poil de la bête.

- Bon, tu redeviens chiante, c'est que tu vas mieux.

- Hé !

- Quoi, c'est vrai, nan ? dit Sirius en guise d'explication. Tss, si tu étais venue venu avec moi aussi…

- Recommence pas, j'ai fait une connerie, merci, mais je le répète, c'est de ta faute.

- Ben voyons, comme d'hab. Je croyais que tu allais accepter ma proposition.

- Laquelle par pitié, tu m'as rien demandé ! Tu m'as mise devant le fait accompli, s'écria Mél. T'as juste menacé les garçons de ne pas m'inviter.

- Si je t'avais demandé, t'aurais dit oui ? demanda Sirius.

- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas suicidaire, rétorqua-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

- Pourquoi tu veux pas de moi ? murmura Sirius qui avait jeté son masque de play-boy pendant cette conversation.

- Parce que je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas, répondit Mél sérieusement.

- C'est peut-être parce que on ne m'a jamais appris à aimer » avoua-t-il d'une voix sincère.

Mélanie resta sans voix suite à cette déclaration. En face d'elle ne se trouvait plus le même jeune homme : oublié le séducteur de ces dames, il ne restait plus qu'un enfant seul, privé d'un amour qu'il recherchait désespérément dans ses conquêtes. Mélanie décida alors de connaître ce Sirius, et elle tendit sa main en disant : « Amis ? ». Le jeune homme, d'abord surpris par le geste de la jeune fille, finit par répondre ravi : « Amis » en prenant sa main.

Mélanie s'assit en face de Sirius, puis avec le mouchoir qu'il lui avait donné, elle lui posa sur la lèvre, et l'accompagna à l'infirmerie.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**La suite dans 3 semaines donc ! (et en tant que VIP qui lit tous les chapitres à l'avance, je peux vous dire que ce sera encore meilleur !).**

**Bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour everybody!!**

Me revoilà de retour après ce mois à l'étranger pour vous faire ce petit cadeau de rentrée pour certains, comme ça vous trouverez mon chapitre en rentrant d'une journée où l'on a dû vous bassiner. J'ai bien travaillé durant ce mois puisque j'ai écrit cinq chapitres rien que pour vous lecteurs adorés. Vraiment désolé de l'attente.

On remercie beaucoup ma chère correctrice Teruko chan, qui ben déjà me corrige, et qui a eu la gentillesse de poster le chapitre précédent pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.

Merci à: _**artémis, irel, azuli et catherine broke,**_ pour leur reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de lire vos messages. Et pour finir voilà malheureusement pour ceux qui veulent des chapitres plus longs et bien je vais essayer mais je ne vous promet rien car j'ai beaucoup de mal à alonger.

**Voilà Bonne lecture à tous!! Et Bonne fin de bal avec des rebondissements à la clè**

CHAPITRE 12

THE BAL

3/3

**Petit Rappel:**

Je rappelle les surnoms pour ne pas vous embrouiller chers lecteurs et chères lectrices. Alors dans le groupe de filles nous avons :

- Mélanie Brigestone (détail insignifiant : héroïne) : surnom : Mél (pour les intimes lol)

- Lily Evans : surnoms : euh je ne peux pas les nommer enfin ceux de James. Sinon, en ayant fait une moyenne, votre humble et dévoué auteur (qui a fait semblant de s'étouffer lol !) garde donc les surnoms de Rousse et Lily Jolie.

- Lili Callaghan/nom de code Lilou (fffu faut que j'arrête le coca, c'est pas bon pour la santé)

- Lyne Lopez García : en général, les profs disent son nom complet au début de l'année et après de lassitude ils s'arrêtent à Lopez. Bon Lyne étant unique dans son genre (clin d'oeil à ma « muse »), elle n'a pas de surnom.

Voilou pour ce petit rappel

Je rappelle également que les personnages de n'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling, seuls les personnages que j'ai créés m'appartiennent.

**Résumé :**

_Alors que Janus et Lyne d'un côté, Remus et Lilou de l'autre étaient sur la piste, l'ambiance à la table était glaciale. En réalité, l'ambiance frisait le 0°C au niveau du triangle Sirius, Regulus et Mél. Soudain, un miracle arriva, Regulus se leva et lui proposa ou plutôt la tira sur la piste de danse, ce qu'elle accepta, sans rechigner sur la manière dont il l'invitait à danser._

_Regulus posa ces mains de part et d'autres sur le visage de la jeune fille et recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou, en descendant dans son décolleté. Cependant, Mélanie n'avait pas dit son dernier mot cette fois, et lui mit un coup de genou dans ses parties sensibles. Le jeune homme se plia, ivre de douleur, mais ce coup ne fit que redoubler sa colère car il l'immobilisa durement contre le mur, une main bloquant son visage, criant : « SALE GARCE !! »._

_Alors que Regulus levait la main pour la gifler violement, un verre lui arriva sur la tête. Surpris, il lâcha sa victime pour voir son frère aîné nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, mais avec un regard montrant toute la colère sourde qui grondait en lui et contrastait avec sa pose._

_« Si tu savais comme ça me démangeait, dit-il d'une voix narquoise, semblable à celle que son frère avait adoptée quelques minutes plus tôt._

_- Toi dégage ! beugla Regulus, ivre de colère de voir une fois de plus son frère déjouer ses plans._

_- Tut, tut, tut, on ne parle pas comme ça à ses aînés._

_- Tu…_

_- Ecoute-moi bien, le gnome, je suis dans un bon jour aujourd'hui, alors t'as deux secondes pour dégager illico presto, parce que je sens vraiment que je vais plus pouvoir retenir mon petit poing chéri d'éclater ta tronche de schtroumpf. En plus ce serait dommage que tu salisses le beau costume que t'a acheté ta môman, tu crois pas ?_

_- Tu me fais pas peur, espèce de traître. » _

_Sirius perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait face à la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux. Il colla une droite à son frère, celui-ci tenta de répliquer mais la colère de son aîné était trop grande, ce salaud avait touché à sa proie, la sienne à lui et à personne d'autre. Il lui remit un autre coup de poing qui cassa le nez de Regulus puis un autre dans l'estomac. Mais il ne vit pas arriver le coup qui lui fendit la lèvre. Face à cette violence, Mélanie s'était recroquevillée dans un coin, les larmes aux yeux, complètement dépassée par cette scène surréaliste._

_Enfin, Sirius jeta son frère par terre comme un sac et lui cria : « Dégage tu m'as assez fait chier ». Le jeune homme partit sans demander son reste. Sirius reprit son souffle, puis se dirigea doucement vers la jeune fille, il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour la rassurer, puis avec le mouchoir de son costume, il essuya délicatement les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. _

_La jeune fille leva ses yeux embués et murmura :_

_« Merci._

_- C'est normal, j'allais pas te laisser avec ce psychopathe. En récompense, je peux avoir le baiser de la jouvencelle sauvée, nan ?_

_Mélanie décida alors de connaître ce Sirius, et elle tendit sa main en disant : « Amis ? ». Le jeune homme, d'abord surpris par le geste de la jeune fille, finit par répondre ravi : « Amis » en prenant sa main._

_Mélanie s'assit en face de Sirius, puis avec le mouchoir qu'il lui avait donné, elle lui posa sur la lèvre, et l'accompagna à l'infirmerie. _

OooOoOoOoOoOo

Du côté de la table où reste James, Lily et Remus

P.O.V normal mais avec un petit intervalle dans la tête de James

Lily et Amos étaient toujours plongés dans leur « merveilleuse » discussion. Le pauvre James, lui, se retrouvait seul, puisque sa cavalière était partie avec celle de Sirius pour une chose tellement importante qu'il n'avait pas écouté. Plus les heures passaient et plus l'envie d'écraser la tronche de ce guignol se faisait vitale pour sa santé mentale.

Pensées James

Et que je te pose la main sur ta cuisse, que je remette une mèche imaginaire derrière ton oreille. Tss, et ce crétin n'avait pas compris que la première règle d'un gentleman était que, quand on parle à une fille, on essaye de regarder ses yeux et non lui répondre en ayant le regard plein sud. Il ne voyait pas qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise, elle n'arrêtait pas de tripoter sa robe et puis, comble du comble, il ne l'avait pas fait danser de la soirée.

A croire que le bon Dieu existe même si il est sourd ou alors fatigué car il a exaucé ma prière puisque un des copains de babouin, que je vais exploser, l'appela pour discuter d'un truc. Ouais et ben qu'il y pourrisse à sa table ! Je soufflais discrètement de soulagement, enfin pas tellement puisque Lily me regarda et dit…

Fin des pensées de James

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Potter ?

- C'est juste que ça fait du bien de ne plus voir sa tronche à l'autre bouffon.

- Tu parles autrement de mon cavalier, t'as qu'à aller retrouver ta dinde.

- M'en fous d'elle, c'est juste pour lui faire plaisir que j'ai dit oui.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Lily.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'étonne ? demanda James.

- Pourquoi t'as accepté alors ?

- Parce que la fille avec qui je voulais désespérément y aller ne voulait pas, lâcha-t-il tristement.

- Ne remet pas ça sur le tapis, t'es puéril.

- Je suis puéril ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que je ressens en ce moment, alors pourquoi tu parles…

- C'est juste ton orgueil qui parle, arrête.

- Nan, Lily, murmura James, c'est mon cœur, tu ne sais pas comme ça m'a fendu le cœur de te voir toute la soirée avec ce type.

- …

- Oui, en plus il ne te traitait pas correctement.

- Ah bon ? dit Lily d'un ton moqueur. Et toi, tu aurais fait quoi à sa place ?

- Je t'aurais fait danser parce que je sais que tu adores danser. Et puis, je t'aurais préparé une surprise pour clôturer cette magnifique soirée.

- C'est des bobards, murmura Lily touchée par les paroles de James qui reflétaient ses envies.

- Ah oui, comme toi qui te forces à parler toute la soirée avec un type qui n'a rien en commun avec toi, répondit-il du tac au tac.

- Tu es jaloux.

- Et alors ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda Lily le cœur battant la chamade.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se dit comme ça, dit James d'une voix à peine audible. C'est un sentiment profond, qui reste à jamais pour une unique personne, finit-il en se levant. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse avec Diggory. »

Lily resta bloquée sur sa chaise sous le coup de l'émotion : ne venait-il pas à demi-mot lui avouer qu'il l'aimait ? Il ne lui avait jamais fait de déclaration aussi sérieuse. Elle avait toujours cru que ce n'était qu'un jeu, et il était sincère. Elle ne savait plus, elle était perdue : qui était ce James, si mature dans ces propos ? Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Elle prit ses affaires, refusa poliment la proposition de Amos pour la ramener. Bouleversée, elle quitta le bal, qui s'était résumé en un fiasco pour elle.

OooOoOoOoOoOo

Indifférents aux histoires qui se passaient entre les quatre amis, un couple ne quittait pas la piste de danse.

Janus était resté ébloui par la beauté de Lyne, elle était tellement jolie dans son kimono. Et son sourire timide l'avait définitivement conquit, elle avait pris son cœur.

« Je t'ai dit que tu étais superbe ce soir ? dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Oui, trois fois depuis que je suis arrivée, rigola doucement Lyne, Janus se régalant se cette vision.

- Je suis content que tu aies accepté, murmura-t-il.

- Moi aussi, tu es quelqu'un de formidable.

- Merci, répondit-il, ému d'une chose que personne ne lui avait dite, à part bien sûr sa grande sœur Sephy.

- Je suis sérieuse, tu sais, dit-elle son beau regard chocolat dans celui, vert, de Janus.

- Ne gâchons pas ce moment magique en paroles inutiles.

- Tu as raison, c'est un moment unique. »

Puis elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Janus et referma sur eux le voile de leur cocon, les isolant du monde extérieur.

Au bout d'un moment, Janus décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lui avouer quelque chose :

« Euh, ça fait quelque temps que j'y pense…

- Hum, ah oui et quoi ?

- Enfin euh, ça fait deux ans que je t'ai remarquée et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire.

- Quoi ? chuchota Lyne, intimidée devant le sérieux du jeune homme et par un autre sentiment qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Janus.

- Je…j…Je t'aime.

- Oh…euh…c'est bien, dit bêtement Lyne.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas alors ? dit Janus, le cœur brisé.

- Quoi ? Euh, désolée ! Mais ça été si soudain que j'ai pas réfléchi, enfin je ne pensais pas que mes sentiments étaient partagés depuis longtemps.

- …

- Je t'aime aussi, Janus Hazard, et depuis plus longtemps que toi, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement en donnant une pichenette à un Janus complètement largué.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui.

- Mais vraiment ?

- Janus, si tu continues, je vais croire que tu es sénile avant l'âge, et je serais obligée de te donner un coup de massue, ce serait fâcheux, j'ai pas encore pu profiter de toi.

- Ça te dit qu'on aille dans le parc, j'ai envie d'être seul avec toi. »

Le sourire de Lyne répondit à la question de Janus.

« Hé, deux secondes, dit Lyne en retenant Janus. Tu sais… hum… je ne suis pas un ange de patience et je dois te dire que des fois, il est vrai je suis chiante, alors réfléchit bien avant de t'engager…

- Hum…. C'est bon, c'est réfléchi, répondit-il après deux secondes de réflexion.

- Janus, je ne veux pas seulement être… »

Elle ne put continuer puisque le jeune homme venait de poser un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Je ne veux même pas que tu continues, c'est la première fois que je dis « Je t'aime » à une fille et sache une chose, je veux que ça dure ».

Lyne sourit, les yeux embués de larmes à cause de l'émotion. Janus les essuya avec son pouce et la prit dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes. Puis Lyne se remit face au jeune homme et dit d'une voix faussement menaçante : « Si tu dis à quelqu'un que j'ai pleuré, un joli sabre te poursuivra ».

Janus éclata de rire en disant : « T'aimes pas les clichés toi, mais c'est bien ce que tu viens de faire, nan ?

- Ouais ben j'étais malade, ou c'est l'émotion. Enfin bref, fais gaffe-toi, je t'ai à l'œil maintenant.

- De quoi ? répondit Janus en faisant semblant de regarder les autres filles. C'est bon, je rigole… Lyne… Hé attends, c'est notre première soirée… Aïe ta chaussure !! ».

TO BE CONTINUED…

Voilà Lyne et Janus sont ensemble tandis que Lily et James...euh ben c'est Lily et James, ils aiment la complication!!

Laissez moi vos impressions, pitié dites moi que vous n'avez pas été déçu.

**Chapitre suivant:** LA DEPRIME DE JAMES, pas plus!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone!!**

Voilou c'est la fin de l'évocation du bal et oui vous croyez en avoir fini mais ne vous inquietez pas c'est seulement la mise en place d'un dernier couple.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'en suis à 91 merci infiniment aux lecteurs fidèles, nouveaux ou de passages qui me laissent des reviews, merki beaucoup continuez comme ça!!

Merci **artémis** pour ta review, elle m'a fait chaud au coeur, j'espère que la suite te plaira!

_**Enfin MERCI A MA CORRECTRICE BIEN-AIMEE TERUKO-CHAN! NIARK bon on va arrétez de la complimentez **_

**_BONNE LECTURE_**

* * *

CHAPITRE 13

Comment la déprime de James passa !

**Petit Rappel:**

Je rappelle les surnoms pour ne pas vous embrouiller chers lecteurs et chères lectrices. Alors dans le groupe de filles nous avons :

- Mélanie Brigestone (détail insignifiant : héroïne) : surnom : Mél (pour les intimes lol)

- Lily Evans : surnoms : euh je ne peux pas les nommer enfin ceux de James. Sinon, en ayant fait une moyenne, votre humble et dévoué auteur (qui a fait semblant de s'étouffer lol !) garde donc les surnoms de Rousse et Lily Jolie.

- Lili Callaghan/nom de code Lilou (fffu faut que j'arrête le coca, c'est pas bon pour la santé)

- Lyne Lopez García : en général, les profs disent son nom complet au début de l'année et après de lassitude ils s'arrêtent à Lopez. Bon Lyne étant unique dans son genre (clin d'oeil à ma « muse »), elle n'a pas de surnom.

Voilou pour ce petit rappel

Je rappelle également que les personnages de n'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling, seuls les personnages que j'ai créés m'appartiennent.

**Résumé:**

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Potter ?_

_- C'est juste que ça fait du bien de ne plus voir sa tronche à l'autre bouffon._

_- Tu parles autrement de mon cavalier, t'as qu'à aller retrouver ta dinde._

_- M'en fous d'elle, c'est juste pour lui faire plaisir que j'ai dit oui._

_- Quoi ? s'étonna Lily._

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'étonne ? demanda James._

_- Pourquoi t'as accepté alors ?_

_- Parce que la fille avec qui je voulais désespérément y aller ne voulait pas, lâcha-t-il tristement._

_- Ne remet pas ça sur le tapis, t'es puéril._

_- Je suis puéril ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que je ressens en ce moment, alors pourquoi tu parles…_

_- C'est juste ton orgueil qui parle, arrête._

_- Nan, Lily, murmura James, c'est mon cœur, tu ne sais pas comme ça m'a fendu le cœur de te voir toute la soirée avec ce type._

_Indifférent aux histoires qui se passaient entre les quatre amis, un couple ne quittait pas la piste de danse_

_- Je…j…Je t'aime._

_- Oh…euh…c'est bien, dit bêtement Lyne._

_- Tu ne m'aimes pas alors, dit Janus le cœur brisé._

_- Je t'aime aussi, Janus Hazard, et depuis plus longtemps que toi, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement en donnant une pichenette à un Janus complètement largué._

OooOoOoOoOoOo

P.O.V normal à des kilomètres du cerveau de Remus

« Hello mes petits choux ou choupinets d'amour ! cria Sirius en arrivant comme une furie, un sourire de banane collé sur le visage.

- Oh putain, t'as bouffé du clown ou quoi ? grogna James décidément en forme.

- Eh ben toi apparemment tu sors avec un croque mitaine » rigola Sirius de sa blague totalement pourrie.

James ne répondit rien et partit en direction d'une terre inconnue. Sirius resta choqué par l'attitude de son meilleur ami, jamais il ne l'avait ignoré comme ça, il avait l'air totalement abattu.

« Y'a son poisson rouge qui est mort ou quoi ? demanda le jeune homme aux deux autres qui étaient restés en retrait.

- Je sais pas, tu devrais le savoir, nan ? répondit Peter.

- Je l'ai pas vu ce matin, informa Sirius.

- Lily, articula Peter.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il lui a un peu avoué ses sentiments et elle a rien répondu.

- Rem, qu'est-ce t'en penses, toi ? … REM !! cria Sirius à l'oreille de son ami pour le réveiller.

- Quoi qu'est-ce quequiya ?

- Parle français et raconte nous pourquoi t'es dans la lune, se moqua Sirius accompagné de Peter.

- Si tu nous racontais ta soirée avec Lilou ? » dit impitoyablement Peter.

Flash-back

P.O.V. Remus

« Remus n'est pas là pour le moment, veuillez lui laisser un message, car son Q.I est parti en voyage suite à l'arrivée de Lilou divinement belle. »

Bon sang, aucun mot ne peuvent rendre justice à la beauté de Lilou. Je vais à sa rencontre indépendamment de ma volonté.

« Bonsoir princesse, vous êtes envoûtante, murmurai-je à son oreille.

- Mais je vous retourne le compliment, mon prince » répondit Lilou.

Je pris sa main et déposai ma bouche dessus pour lui faire un baisemain, tel un gentleman.

« On rejoint les autres ? demanda Lilou.

- Hum » répondis-je.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la table où tout le monde était installé, je ne pus échapper au sourire de Sirius qui avait tout compris. « Merde, je suis dans la mouise… ».

« Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? ne put s'empêcher de dire ce crétin pour en remettre une couche.

- Géniale, Black, grognèrent Lily et Mélanie, cette dernière se prenant un regard noir tueur en réponse de la part de Sirius pas rancunier du tout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? murmura Lilou à mon oreille.

- Toi aussi, tu as senti cette joyeuse ambiance, pleines d'ondes positives… ? lui rétorquai-je en réponse à son interrogation.

- Je propose d'immigrer sur la piste de danse et de les laisser s'entretuer » proposa Lilou à voix basse, enfin pas tellement puisque Lyne tira également Janus en approuvant Lilou.

Au bout d'une heure, je commençais à regretter d'être accro à Lilou, et à être de plus en plus énervé contre ce foutu D.J.

Je maudis aussi la techno, enfin le « BOUM, BOUM » qu'il nous passe depuis une heure. J'aimerais bien choper le crétin ou le réalisateur des films qui montrent un couple enlacé sur un slow dès leur arrivée sur la piste. Moi ça fait une heure que je suis là en train de baragouiner des semblants de gestes de macaque, et tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit c'est « plus idiot tu meurs mon Mumus ». Alors que dans ce même film crétin, l'homme, durant le slow, fait sa merveilleuse déclaration. Tout ça pour dire que moi je l'attends toujours ce slow et aussi un peu de place.

Bon, enclenchement du plan B : quand tout va mal, rien ne vaut une bonne terrasse, du romantisme, clair de lune et tout le tralala…

« Ça te dirait de sortir ? lui dis-je.

- QUOI ? J'ENTENDS RIEN, me cria Lilou dans les oreilles… nan, rectification : en me pétant un tympan.

- Comme si j'étais déjà pas assez sourd à cause de cette musique de babouins…

- QUOI ?

- Rah !! désespérai-je, et je lui mimais l'action.

- OK !

- J'AI ENTENDU, MERCI !

- DESOLEE !

- … »

Qui a dit que l'amour est un long fleuve tranquille ?

Après plein d'aventures, nous voici enfin dans le parc à côté de la salle du bal. L'ambiance était sereine, propice à l'amour, la nature, le « boum, boum » de la sono invitait… Euh, à rien du tout. Serais-je de mauvaise humeur, moi ? Nan !! Absolument pas, pensais-je de très mauvaise foi.

« C'était une super soirée, je me suis bien amusée. »

Mais comment elle fait pour me calmer ? C'est fou, ça !

« Oui, je me suis bien amusé, moi aussi » C'est vrai, nan, sauf au prochain bal c'est moi qui prends en charge la sono !

« Oui, hum…. Belle soirée.

- Hum, hum.

- Euh, c'est joli ici…

- Oui, c'est romantique.

- Bon… Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Mais quel empoté !

« Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Lilou, songeuse, comme si elle décidait d'un nouveau vêtement.

- Ok.

- …

- Attends, c'est trop stupide, ce dialogue !

- Certes, je te l'accorde, mais comme t'as commencé en connerie, ben moi je te suis et puis c'est plus drôle.

- Oh là, là, là, me lamentais-je en cherchant désespérément un arbre pour me taper la tête dessus. Je voulais que ce soit parfait, mais rien n'a été PARFAIT ! Dire que j'attendais ce moment depuis des années !!

- C'est vrai ? murmura Lilou en s'accroupissant devant moi.

- Oui, j'en rêvais, mais…

- Chut, m'interrompit Lilou en posant un doigt sur ma bouche. Ta phrase a rendu parfait ce moment. Repose-moi la question maintenant.

- Lilou Callaghan, veux-tu être ma petite amie ? » déclarai-je solennellement en prenant le visage de ma Lilou dans mes mains comme mon plus cher trésor. Ça y est, je retrouve le fil, ça c'est bien, pensais-je.

« Hum, rigola de manière adorable Lilou contre toute attente, c'est pas une demande en mariage quand même ! »

Fin POV Remus

Puis elle repris son sérieux et c'est les larmes aux yeux (non pas d'émotion mais de son fou rire) qu'elle lui répondit : « Oui, Rem ».

Le jeune homme put enfin faire ce dont il rêvait, c'est-à-dire poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille et l'amener à un baiser très amoureux en pensant : « Alléluia, merci mon Dieu d'avoir eu pitié de moi ».

Fin du Flash-back

« Oh, c'est beau, sanglota Peter.

- Mouais, répondit Sirius, plus sceptique.

- Tss, insensible.

- Mais t'es à chier, mon pote, rétorqua Sirius. C'est pas la mer à boire non plus !

- Rah, dit Remus en s'éloignant.

- J'aime beaucoup ton tact, ironisa Peter.

- Moi aussi, se vanta Sirius en bombant le torse.

- Roh, tu soûles Sirius. Eh, Rem, attends !

- C'est ça, laissez-moi comme un pauvre clébard, se plaignit Sirius. Et personne ne veut savoir comment ça s'est passé pour moi ? Hé ! Mais euuuuh y'a personne ! ».

Sirius se dirigea vers le parc qui entourait le lycée en espérant trouver son ami, mais niet. Finalement, après un éclair de lucidité, il se dirigea vers le gymnase, lieu où James se réfugiait toujours pour oublier pendant quelques heures ses problèmes.

« Trouvé ! cria le jeune homme en voyant son ami tirer des paniers.

- Roh, lui répondit James.

- Sympa, moi je te sauve du suicide et toi tu… tu… tiens, j'en perds mes mots ! déclara théâtralement Sirius en exagérant exprès pour faire sourire son meilleur ami, ce qui fonctionna puisque James esquissa un sourire.

- Alors, raconte tout à tonton Sisi, dit Sirius en s'asseyant comme une bouse en plein milieu du terrain de basket.

- Y'a rien à dire, Sir, elle veut pas, je peux rien y faire.

- Essaye de passer à autre chose ? hésita Sirius, pressentant la réaction de son ami.

- Oui, je sais que c'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse, mais je n'y arrive pas, je suis accro.

- Moi je dis…

- Ouille, attention, Sirius réfléchit, moment de sagesse.

- Tss, et après ça se dit ami. Faux frère, va. Ouais bon en passant, moi je disais : laisse courir et tu verras avec le temps.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Nan.

- T'as raison.

- Bien sûr, j'ai toujours raison !

- Mouais…

- Presque » tenta Sirius, ce qui fit éclater de rire James, qui avait retrouvé le moral grâce à l'intervention de Sirius.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Alors vos avis??

Dans le prochain épisode de votre feuilleton préféré: Nous verrons comment Sirius va se creuser les méninges pour redonner le sourire à son ami James, attention tous aux abris!! Plan on essaye deconvaincre Lily de faire sa B.A, c'est pas gagné


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello tout le monde!!!**

**Oui je suis vivante!!! Me revoilà de retour avec un petit chapitre, je vous l'accorde, mais c'est un chapitre transitoire, donc le prochain sera nettement plus long.**

**Je suis vraiment désolé du retard, j'ai un peu délaissé ma fic, mais vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et j'espère en avoir encore beaucoup de vous.**

**Je remercie Teruko d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre, j'ai changé ce que tu avais mis en rouge mais il n'y avait pas de passages manquants? **

**Je vous laisse maintenant avec ce chapitre, bonne lecture, gros bisous!!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Résumé:**_

Bon alors je vous aient laissés avec la fin du bal et la mise en place des couples...

"- Parle pour toi, moi je suis heureux d'être célibataire.

- Sirius merci pour ton intervention, mais je dois résumer aux lecteurs ce qui s'est passé dans les derniers chapitres.

- Une belle connerie.

- SIRIUS!!!

- Quoi, c'est moi qui vais raconter, à ce que je sache l'auteur c'est Lilichoco, pas Sirius Black, alors files tu dois arranger le coup, tu te rappelles!!!

- Ouais parlons-en, mon Jamesie il déprime, j'ai dû le ramasser à la petite cuillère dans le gymnase et en plus je te parles pas du championnat pas foutu de marquer un panier, tss, tu parles d'un auteur!!

- Il faut toujours passer par des épreuves avant de connaître l'amour véritable.

- Mais c'est quoi ces conneries, tu l'a lu dans quelle emballage de papillote, nan mais je te jure....

- C'est vrai j'oubliais à qui je parlais, ahhh bref, je crois que je vais m'arrêter là, sinon il va manquer un héros à l'histoire.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu insinues??

- Rien rien, bon bonne lecture tout le monde!!

- Psss, si il y a des filles intéressées, je suis célibataire et libre, alors n'hésitez pas, à bientôt mes princesses, je pense à vous.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu chuchotes???

- Rien, bonne lecture et ne m'admirez pas trop, je ne suis pas un Dieu, mais un homme, un vrai.

- Je te jure.

CH 14 : Comment séduire des filles selon Sirius ?

P.O.V Sirius

Bon, mon Jamesounet d'amouuur déprime et moi, en super Sirius, je me dois d'aller à son secours.

Alors je m'installe nonchalamment comme un beau goss le doit, en attendant que les filles sortent de leur cours d'espagnol.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je n'eus qu'à attendre quelques minutes avant de voir apparaître Mélanie qui riait avec les filles.

J'esquissai un sourire face à cette scène, et je me décollai du mur pour aller à leur rencontre afin de leur faire part de mon plan.

Bon, puisque nous sommes entre nous, c'est-à-dire moi et vous (mes consciences), je vais vous dire quel plan machiavélique j'ai mis en place pour aider mon petit Jamie. Donc, puisque le pauvre gars est trop accro à Lily et n'a absolument pas voulu la rendre jalouse deux secondes après avoir dit oui (tss comme si c'était un sacrilège ! Des fois, il me dépasse, le bougre, mais bon c'est mon Cornedrue).

Pour en revenir à nos clébards, je projette d'emmener tout ce petit monde à la piscine. Oh là, là, rien que d'imaginer Mélanie en bikini, j'en bave d'avance. Bien sûr que c'est pour aider James, ma libido se tait toujours pour mes amis… Ouf le ciel ne m'est pas tombé sur la tête.

P.O.V Normal car Sirius divague trop et on y serait encore demain

Donc Sirius se décolla du mur où il s'était agglutiné et se dirigea vers les jeunes filles.

« Bonjour, gentes demoiselles » salua-t-il, charmeur. Mais il reçut plusieurs réponses en retour :

« Oh nan, pas lui, dit Lily.

- Salut Black, dirent Lyne et Mel.

- Bonjour Sirius, dit Lilou.

- Comment allez-vous ? Moi en tout cas, ma journée s'est éclairée en vous voyant, continua-t-il.

- Black arrête ton char et dis-nous ce que tu veux, répondit une Lily morose.

- Hé, tout doux, la tigresse, je viens en territoire neutre.

- Hug, dit Lyne.

- Bon ok, je viens vous inviter de la part de James à venir chez lui et plus précisément à sa piscine.

- Que d'honneur ! s'exclama ironiquement Mel en le regardant narquoisement.

- Pour fêtez notre nouvelle amitié, ma Mellie.

- De 1) c'est Mélanie, on n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble, de 2) … Ben j'ai oublié.

- Charmant, rigola Sirius. Bon alors, vous dites quoi de la proposition ?

- Il pouvait pas venir lui-même, ton copain ? dit Lily.

- Il veut pas s'engueuler avec toi, tu sais, répondit Sirius en arrangeant le coup.

- Moi ça me va, intervint Lilou.

- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Lily.

- Ben quoi, je te rappelle que je sors avec Rem.

- A mon plus grand malheur, je vais voir Tête de bouffon binoclard à gogo alors oui je me rappelle.

- Moi aussi, intervinrent Lyne et Mél d'une même voix en clôturant le débat.

- Bande de colabos ! cria Lily, puis après s'être calmée elle dit : Bon puisque tout le monde se ligue contre moi, c'est d'accord.

- Yess, jubila Sirius. Bon, et bien je vous laisse, j'ai du pain sur la planche, salut ! » conclut-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

Il s'éloigna en chantonnant : « Vamos a la playa, a mi me gusta bailar, lalala...

- Ça promet, murmura Lily regrettant déjà d'avoir cédé à ses amies. J'espère que son décérébré de copain n'est pas dans le même état ».

Derrière elle, n'écoutant absolument pas ses plaintes, Lilou et Lyne se lançaient des regards appuyés, impatientes de passer une journée de farniente avec leurs petits amis.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Jamesounet !!! cria Sirius en allant à la rencontre de ses trois amis, assis sous un grand chêne dans le parc.

- Oh là, là, quelqu'un peut lui enlever les piles à celui-là, pleurnicha Remus dépité.

- Tss, moi qui me suis démené pour vous et vous vous plaignez, bande d'ingrats, bouda Sirius en s'asseyant dans l'herbe et croisant les bras pour montrer son mécontentement.

- Alors, Sirius, raconte-moi tout » dit James comme s'il s'adressait à un petit enfant. Sirius retrouva le sourire et se tourna vers ses amis.

« Et si… je te disais…. que ta chère Lily… allait venir… chez… toi… tu dirais quoi ? raconta Sirius lentement pour faire enragé ses amis et surtout James qui était suspendu à ses lèvres depuis qu'il avait prononcé le prénom Lily.

- Que tu te fous de moi, rétorqua James.

- Bip, raté mon petit, j'ai convaincu les filles de venir. Vous me croyez pas ? Bon… LILOU ! » apostropha Sirius qui sortait justement de la cafétéria, un thé dans les mains. Lorsqu'elle repéra qui l'appelait, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle s'approcha des garçons. Remus lui ouvrit les bras pour qu'elle se blottisse contre lui et l'embrassa en guise de bienvenue.

« Oui, on sait que vous vous aimez, merci, mais moi je joue ma carrière alors arrêtez deux secondes, s'impatienta Sirius, mais Remus lui coupa la parole :

- C'est vrai que tu viens chez James avec les filles samedi ? continua-t-il doucement en s'adressant à sa petite amie.

- Oui.

- Voilà, heureux ! cria triomphalement Sirius. Alors c'est qui le boss, hein Cornedrue ?

- LILY VIENT À LA MAISON, LILY VIENT À LA MAISON » chantonna un James soudainement guilleret.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour la compagnie!!!!**

**Je suis de retour et vraiment désolé de mon absence. J'ai eu un petit passage où je n'avais plus tellement d'inspiration mais aussi de temps, mais bon là c'est fini, j'ai retrouvé la patate !!!**

**Donc merci beaucoup pour vos reviews c'est elles qui m'ont encouragées à poursuivre ma fic et ne pas l'abandonnée. Merci beaucoup !!!!**

**Ah oui aussi Bonne Année, pleins de bonnes choses, enfin les trucs habituels quoi, qu'on a dû vous dire des centaines de fois !**

**Bon ben je crois que c'est tout, ah non j'ai réussi pour ceux qui voulaient des chapitres un peu plus longs, c'est pas non plus des mégas longs chapitres de la mort, mais c'est plus longs, enfin bref vous verrez quoi.**

**Voilà, cette fois j'ai fini mon speech, et je vous laisse, j'ai quand même mis un résumé pour que vous ne vous perdiez pas et pour vous remettre dans le bain de ma connerie.**

**Merci à ma correctrice préférée, ouais bon faut dire que j'en ai qu'une mais bon.**

**Bonne Lecture !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A bientôt dans une semaine ou deux. Besos.**

**Petit Rappel:**

Je rappelle les surnoms pour ne pas vous embrouiller chers lecteurs et chères lectrices. Alors dans le groupe de filles nous avons :

- Mélanie Brigestone (détail insignifiant : héroïne) : surnom : Mél (pour les intimes lol)

- Lily Evans : surnoms : euh je ne peux pas les nommer enfin ceux de James. Sinon, en ayant fait une moyenne, votre humble et dévoué auteur (qui a fait semblant de s'étouffer lol !) garde donc les surnoms de Rousse et Lily Jolie.

- Lili Callaghan/nom de code Lilou (fffu faut que j'arrête le coca, c'est pas bon pour la santé)

- Lyne Lopez García : en général, les profs disent son nom complet au début de l'année et après de lassitude ils s'arrêtent à Lopez. Bon Lyne étant unique dans son genre (clin d'oeil à ma « muse »), elle n'a pas de surnom.

Voilou pour ce petit rappel

Je rappelle également que les personnages de n'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling, seuls les personnages que j'ai créés m'appartiennent.

**Résumé :**

_Bon, mon Jamesounet d'amouuur déprime et moi, en super Sirius, je me dois d'aller à son secours._

_Donc Sirius se décolla du mur où il s'était agglutiné et se dirigea vers les jeunes filles._

_« Bonjour, gentes demoiselles » salua-t-il, viens vous inviter de la part de James à venir chez lui et plus précisément à sa piscine._

_- Moi ça me va, intervint Lilou._

_- Quoi ?! S'étrangla Lily._

_- Ben quoi, je te rappelle que je sors avec Rem._

_- A mon plus grand malheur, je vais voir Tête de bouffon binoclard à gogo alors oui je me rappelle._

_- Moi aussi, intervinrent Lyne et Mél d'une même voix en clôturant le débat._

_- Bande de colabos ! Cria Lily, puis après s'être calmée elle dit : Bon puisque tout le monde se ligue contre moi, c'est d'accord._

_- Yess, jubila Sirius. Bon, et bien je vous laisse, j'ai du pain sur la planche, salut ! » Conclut-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé._

_- LILY VIENT À LA MAISON, LILY VIENT À LA MAISON » chantonna un James soudainement guilleret._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CHAPITRE 15:

"**It's raining men, alleluia!!"**

P.O.V Normal

« Dites, vous croyez que ça va continuer ? Ça fait maintenant trois jours quand même », murmura Remus, qui décrivait l'état d'un James préoccupant, qui à ce moment était dans la cuisine et que l'on pouvait apercevoir de la terrasse où le reste des garçons se prélassaient, déjà en maillot, en attendant les filles.

En effet, le pauvre gars était dans un état de béatitude absolument phénoménal.

Il avait réquisitionné la veille l'ensemble des Maraudeurs et Janus pour nettoyer à fond la demeure Potter, un peu laissée à l'abandon depuis que les parents de James étaient partis en voyage d'affaire. James les avait tellement fait travailler que les pauvres étaient rentrés chez eux, épuisés par la tâche, laissant un Sirius seul et désespéré. Il n'avait abandonné que vers minuit, lorsqu'il s'était endormi alors qu'il était en train de passer la serpillière, et ne s'était réveillé que lorsque sa pauvre tête de larbin, selon lui, avait heurté malencontreusement le carrelage de la cuisine, brillant comme un miroir.

« Nan mais elles vont bientôt arrivées et ça va faire tâche, quoi, regarde-le Sirius, on dirait qu'il vient de sniffer toute la moquette de sa chambre qu'il vient d'asperger de cette bombe au produit hideux.

- Tu sais quoi, je crois que en plus t'es pas loin de la vérité, parce qu'il a passé la nuit a l'astiquer, comme si elle allait monter dans sa chambre, il est trop optimiste ce gars » ricana Sirius absolument pas charitable et rancunier de cette nuit d'enfer que son meilleur ami lui avait fait passer.

DING DONG

« C'est elle !! J'arrive mon amouuuuuur !!! » cria James passant comme une tornade devant les garçons, bousculant même ce pauvre Sirius qui fit un magnifique roulé-boulé sur la terrasse, manquant de peu le plongeon, pour atterrir magnifiquement sur les fesses, boudeur de cette position si peu digne de lui.

Cette scène s'était bien sûr déroulée sous le regard indifférent des autres qui, pour avoir l'air occupé, « disposaient » les matelas pneumatiques dans la piscine (ndlr : en réalité, ces pachas sont simplement descendus des matelas pour sortir de la piscine).

« Tss, insortable, grogna Sirius en rejoignant les autres.

- Bienvenue dans mon « home, sweet home », claironna un James extatique. Entrez, entrez.

- Merci, dirent les filles quelque peu intimidées face à tant de splendeur et d'étendue.

- Lily, tu es magnifique, murmura James, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, face à une Lily qui avait revêtu une petite robe d'été jaune, dos nu, et de jolies tongues dorées.

- Merci, Potter, répondit Lily par un petit sourire qui ravit James.

- Les garçons sont déjà dans l'eau, ces chacals sont même pas foutus de vous attendre.

- Et toi ? Tu n'y es pas allé ? rétorqua Lily narquoise.

- Non, je finissais de préparer les thés glacés et les petits biscuits pour le goûter au cas où vous auriez faim.

- Tu sais cuisiner, toi ? interrogea Lily, résolue à ne pas y mettre du sien.

- Seulement la base, c'est une tradition de ma mère. Mais là, c'est pas moi, je l'avoue, c'est M. le Pâtissier sur la Grande Avenue.

- Oh, ne put que répondre une Lily troublée par cette facette de James si différente.

- Euh, et si vous voulez vous changer, il y a une pièce derrière vous, informa James en désignant une porte entrouverte, pour meubler le silence qui s'était installé.

- Merci » répondirent les filles, estomaquées face à ce James si sérieux et prévenant dans son rôle d'hôte.

&&&&&&&&&&&

« Whaou, ne put que dire Lyne en fermant la porte, résumant ainsi l'attitude de Potter et la beauté de la baraque.

- Hé bé, je savais pas qu'un gentleman se cachait sous tant de conneries, ajouta Lily en enlevant sa robe par en haut et dévoilant ainsi un bout de son maillot vert anis.

- Il gagne à être connu ce petit, renchérit Lilou, déjà prête avec son maillot noir.

- On les a peut-être jugés trop vite, dit Mel qui finissait d'arranger son bikini blanc et turquoise en l'attachant dans son cou.

- Peut-être, essayons de mieux les connaître, conclut Lily en ouvrant la porte et se dirigeant vers la terrasse où se trouvaient les garçons. Hello, dit-elle suivies par les filles deux secondes plus tard.

- …

- Euh, les garçons, ça va ? dit une Lilou inquiète face aux regards pervers qui les détaillaient de A à Z.

- Euh… j… j'ai… jepiqueunetête, s'embrouilla Remus avant de faire un magistral plat, étant trop occupé à reluquer sa petite amie.

- Je te suis, crièrent les autres garçons en se battant l'échelle. Ils se lancèrent par la suite dans des allers retours frénétiques de la piscine.

- Bah, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda Lyne étonnée que son chéri ne soit pas venu lui dire bonjour.

- L.I.B.I.D.O. chantonna Mel avec un sourire mutin tout en regardant ave admiration Sirius en train de nager, ses bras fendant l'eau avec puissance et la laissant toute chose.

- Oh » dirent les trois autres.

Puis un sourire sadique éclaira le visage de Lyne qui regardait son petit ami, celui-ci ignorant toujours sa présence.

« Ah, mais s'ils veulent une douche froide, je vais leur en donner une, moi, chantonna-t-elle en sortant un grand pistolet à eau de son énorme fourre-tout.

- Ah, je comprends pourquoi il pesait trois tonnes, ton putain de sac, grogna Lily.

- Hé hé, dit Lyne, ne jamais se rendre à la piscine sans Mitch.

- Mitch ? demanda Lilou.

- Mitch, répéta Lyne en tapotant son pistolet.

- Et est-ce que Mitch aurait des cousins par hasard ? interrogea Mel en comprenant où voulait en venir Lyne et l'approuvant avec enthousiasme.

- _Claro que sí_, approuva Lyne en sortant les fameux « cousins ».

- A l'abordage les filles ! claironna Lyne en s'approchant de la piscine tandis que les autres allaient remplir leurs réservoirs. Sortez de là bande de pervers, si vous en avez les c… !! » gueula-t-elle d'une voix de stentor, en contraste avec la jeune fille menue qu'elle était, avant d'être bâillonnée par Lilou qui revenait à temps.

Cependant, sa phrase avait stoppé net les garçons qui la regardaient avec méfiance.

« Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu en fasses des tonnes ? soupira Lilou, désespérée face à son amie.

- Ouais, se ressaisit Lyne puis après un dixième de seconde, elle continua à gueuler : SORTEZ DE LA BANDE DE PERVERS !!!

- Insortable, murmurèrent les trois amies.

- Et si tu me posais ce truc, ma puce, c'est trop dangereux pour toi, dit un Janus faussement inquiet alors que les autres garçons ricanaient derrière lui, vite remis de leur « frayeur ».

- T'inquiète, on s'entend très bien avec Mitch.

- MITCH ?! rugit Janus en sortant directement de l'eau, allant demander des explications à Lyne. C'est qui ce bouffon ? T'es ma propriété maintenant.

- Pardon ? rétorqua Lyne d'une voix doucereuse, contrastant fortement avec son regard très dangereux. Tu me compares à un objet, là ?

- Euh… Non, bien sûr, rit nerveusement Janus en reculant prudemment de quelques pas.

- Janus, pas de gestes brusques, ta copine s'est transformée en furie, éloigne-toi doucement, murmura Sirius.

- Mais nan ma puce est trop gentille et elle m'aime, hein mon cœur ? » répondit Janus rassuré par le manque de mouvement de sa petite amie.

Puis il tenta le plan B, qui consistait à exhiber son corps musclé sous les yeux de la jeune fille pour la faire « défaillir ». Seulement Janus avait oublié que ladite petite amie n'a rien de banal, et c'est donc sans surprise (enfin pour vous, lecteurs, et moi) qu'elle rétorqua suavement en armant son pistolet.

« Si tu crois ça !!

- Maman !! Aaaaaaah !!!! cria Janus en courant vers la piscine pour se réfugier auprès de ses amis, mais un puissant jet d'eau, dévastateur, l'en empêcha et l'envoya valser sur cette belle terrasse, devenue célèbre.

- On l'a perdu les mecs, se désolèrent Sirius et James en baissant la tête pour rendre hommage à leur camarade suicidaire.

- Je crois que vous aussi, interrompit Mèl.

- LES FILLES EN FORCE ! cria Lyne décidément combative aujourd'hui.

- Mouais, répondit un Sirius moqueur, on n'est pas encore vaincu à ce que je sache.

- Je crois que si, mon petit Sirius, tu es cerné, toi et tes copains, lui répondit Mélanie.

- Si tu m'appelles Sirius, alors y'a de l'espoir, et je me déclare prisonnier volontaire » susurra Sirius accompagné d'un clin d'œil qui décontenança Mélanie et la fit rougir, ce qui permis à Sirius d'en profiter pour la tirer dans la piscine, lui faisant boire la tasse.

Il lança le pistolet à James qui bien sûr tira sur Lily, pendant que Janus revenu d'entre les morts imitait Sirius.

« Alors ? chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de Mélanie qui frissonna involontairement.

- Tu as peut-être gagné la bataille, Black, mais pas la guerre, répondit malicieusement la jeune fille en lançant un clin d'œil _made in Black_ au jeune homme qui rit de ce défi.

- En tout cas tu as un très joli maillot, et si pratique : un coup de main et hop ! plus rien, tu réalises un de mes fantasmes, tu sais, bébé ! chuchota suavement Sirius en passant derrière la jeune fille et en laissant un doigt descendre le long de son dos.

- Mon dieu, tu es irrécupérable, Black, sors tes phrases _kinder_ à ton harem, ça vaut mieux, rétorqua la jeune fille avec lassitude.

- On est quitte maintenant, déclara James et empêchant Sirius de répondre à la jeune fille qui s'éloigna en quelques brasses.

- BABOUIN ! répondit Lyne.

- Si tu les laissais où elles sont, ces pauvres bêtes, rigola Janus.

- Alors on dit pouce, intervint une Lilou bien callée sur un transat et dans les bras de Remus.

- Mais… mais… qu'est-ce que tu fous ? balbutia Lyne en sortant de l'eau, abasourdie.

- Je surveille mon otage, voyons, répondit-elle malicieusement.

- Un otage volontaire, ajouta Remus en buvant son thé glacé et en faisant un clin d'œil à sa chérie qui le récompensa d'un bisou.

- TRAITRE ! crièrent les autres d'une même voix.

- Ben quoi ? répondit le couple à l'unisson.

- Tss, tu parles d'une brillante équipe, grognèrent James et Lily avant de se jeter un coup d'œil, surpris qu'une idée similaire les traverse.

- Bon, et si on les rejoignait ? » demanda Janus en tenant la taille d'une Lyne enfin apaisée.

Comme les émotions, ça creuse, il la dirigea vers un transat où ils s'allongèrent pour se reposer de cette « dure bataille ».

« Pourquoi pas » intervint Sirius en rejoignant Lily et Mélanie qui étaient parties s'installer à une table, pendant que James était allé chercher les thés et les biscuits.

&&&&&&&&&&&

« Au fait, Mélanie, pourquoi tu ne rejoins pas le club des pompom girls avec le niveau que tu as ? dit Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, Black, répondit Lily en avalant une gorgée de thé.

- Non, merci, sans façon, répondit Mel, son regard caché par ses lunettes de soleil.

- Dommage, murmura-t-il en regardant la jeune fille attentivement.

- Pourquoi ? » lui répondirent deux voix, l'une hargneuse de Lily et l'autre étonnée de Mélanie.

Sirius prit le temps de lancer un regard à James qui devait vouloir dire quelque chose puisqu'il sortit immédiatement de la contemplation de sa muse.

« C'est juste que je te voyais déjà dans ton uniforme à m'encourager, tes yeux béats d'admiration, répondit rêveusement Sirius qui ne put continuer car du jus de fruits le sortit net de ses fantasmes : Hé mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

- Ces biscuits sont délicieux Evans, avec un soupçon de cannelle, et dorés à souhait. Et puis goûte celui-là aussi, il est fantastique avec du beurre, récitait James en tentant de détourner inutilement l'attention de Lily.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes biscuits Potter, et puis je ne suis pas une oie ! gueula Lily.

- Oh non, je te verrais en un magnifique cygne, oh, là, là…

- Abruti !

- Oh, c'est juste que l'objet de tes fantasmes est devant toi et absolument pas partant pour ton stupide plan, Black, grogna Mélanie indifférente à la dispute d'à côté : elle cherchait juste à enlever le stupide sourire narquois qu'arborait Black comme un étendard.

- Et un peu de thé, Lily, tu n'en as plus, proposait James.

- Mais bien sûr Potter, si tu te noie dedans après ça me ferait des vacances !

- Mais, ma Fleur de Lys… pleurnicha James.

- Sirius, Black est un nom que je méprise, rétorqua de l'autre côté de la table Sirius, son regard soudainement assombri par quelques mauvais souvenirs.

- Pourquoi tu hais tellement ta famille ? demanda Mélanie timidement, arrêtant brusquement la « conversation » à côté.

- Heu… Lily, tu veux visiter le ranch ? proposa James en se levant.

- N… Oui » répondit à contre cœur la jeune fille lorsque James lui jeta un regard noir.

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, laissant Mélanie et Sirius seuls à la table.

« C'est si grave que ça ? rit nerveusement Mélanie en essayant d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère. Enfin, je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas en parler, dit-elle rapidement en évitant le regard scrutateur du jeune homme qui continuait de boire tranquillement sa boisson.

- Non, non, répondit enfin Sirius d'une attitude nonchalante, bien que sa voix hésitante montrait que c'était un sujet difficile pour lui. C'est juste que mon passé n'est pas glorieux quand il est relié avec ma « famille » et que c'est quelque chose que j'ai vite rayé et oublié.

- …

- Ma famille, comme celle de James et de Remus, sont les plus riches et les plus anciennes de la région, commença Sirius, reconnaissant à la jeune fille de ne pas l'interrompre. Le pire c'est que depuis des générations ils n'ont pas changé de mentalité, ils sont si snobs, avec leur supériorité, leurs manigances… Tellement que plus les années passaient et plus j'étouffais. Je ne supportais plus ce monde hypocrite, qui ne sait rien de la simplicité dont il a tout oublié.

- …

- Le pire, je crois, continua-t-il d'une voix douloureuse, c'est que lorsque j'ai commencé à devenir incontrôlable, ils m'ont éloigné de mon frère, lui pourrissant le cerveau avec leurs idées de perpétuer la race, de ne pas se mélanger et j'en passe. Etant faible, mon frère s'est vite éloigné de moi, un fossé s'est vite mis entre nous, moi provoquant mes parents et lui essayant de leur plaire par tout les moyens.

- …

- Heureusement, les Maraudeurs ont été là, au début pendant les réceptions puis après à l'école. James et ses parents m'accueillaient chaque été. Lors de ma première année de lycée, j'ai craqué et j'ai fugué. Depuis, c'est ici ma maison, termina-t-il en désignant d'un geste vaste la maison Potter. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses maintenant du grand Sirius Black ?

- Je dis que c'est quelqu'un de bien, répondit-elle en enlevant ses lunettes et dévoilant au jeune homme un regard bouleversé, plein d'une volonté de le protéger de cette méchanceté, qui émut le garçon.

- Si tu le dis, répondit-il en reprenant contrôle de lui-même.

- Oui, il faut beaucoup de courage pour faire se que tu as fait, murmura Mélanie en lui prenant la main dans un geste de réconfort.

- Merci, répondit sur le même ton Sirius, le cœur battant la chamade sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

- De quoi ? C'est à ça que servent les amis, nan ? rétorqua Mélanie avec un grand sourire tendre.

- Oui, répondit Sirius, étrangement déçu par la réponse de la jeune fille.

- Lily ? LILY ! s'étonna Mélanie en voyant passer son amie en courant tête baissée et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'interrogea aussi Sirius en se levant.

- Je ne sais pas, je vais voir, répondit Mel en courant à la suite de son amie. LILY !! appela-t-elle en retenant son amie par le bras pour l'arrêter et de lui demander, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il… il a été odieux » sanglota Lily.

Voyant la détresse de son amie, Mélanie la prit dans ses bras : « Raconte moi tout. »

** TO BE CONTINUED…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Voilou, vous avez fini le chapitre et là vous vous dites la SADIIIIIIIIIIIIIIQUE, nan ? Eh bien oui, roh !! tout les auteurs s'amusent à ce petit jeu pourquoi pas moi hein !!!!**

**Allez je rigole laissez moi vos commentaires, questions.**

**A bientôt, prochain épisode vous serez pourquoi Lily pleure et ce qu'il s'est passé, seul indice que je donne. Hé oui ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire jusque ici, vous êtes récompensés, bande de veinards va ! Donc, (l'auteur prend sa plus belle voix du père Fouras dans Fort Boyard)," pas croire ce que vous voyez, la réalité peut être différente". Ne m'assassinez pas plus, je vous laisse cogiter.**

**Bisous.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde !!!**

**Vraiment navrée, j'ai un peu de retard, pourtant cette fois, j'allais être dans les temps, je voulais poster mon chapitre dimanche soir ou lundi, mais mon logiciel de traitement de texte en a décidé autrement, m'effaçant quelques fichiers, dont ce chapitre, heureusement j'ai une trace écrite, mon premier jet, donc j'ai pu réécrire, bon voilà pour mes news à moi.**

**Sinon je serais brève, je dis un grand merci aux revieweurs (ses) :**

_xxShimyxx, Rebecca Black, Aodren_**, **_Teruko-chan, Babwouux, Catherine Broke, Gloopsy 'n' Yachou, irel, Artémis, Tite Fleur Sauvage_

**Désolée, si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, en tout cas j'ai bien lu vos commentaires, avec grand plaisir, et je vois que ma fin vous a beaucoup plue… niark, niark !! Et j'ai également vu que mon indice vous a beaucoup intrigué, j'espère que je vais répondre à vos interrogations.**

**Merci beaucoup Teruko pour ton travail formidable.**

**Voila, je n'ai plus qu'a dire. Bonne Lecture !!!!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Petit Rappel:**

Je rappelle les surnoms pour ne pas vous embrouiller chers lecteurs et chères lectrices. Alors dans le groupe de filles nous avons :

- Mélanie Brigestone (détail insignifiant : héroïne) : surnom : Mél (pour les intimes lol)

- Lily Evans : surnoms : euh je ne peux pas les nommer enfin ceux de James. Sinon, en ayant fait une moyenne, votre humble et dévoué auteur (qui a fait semblant de s'étouffer lol !) garde donc les surnoms de Rousse et Lily Jolie.

- Lili Callaghan/nom de code Lilou (fffu faut que j'arrête le coca, c'est pas bon pour la santé)

- Lyne Lopez García : en général, les profs disent son nom complet au début de l'année et après de lassitude ils s'arrêtent à Lopez. Bon Lyne étant unique dans son genre (clin d'oeil à ma « muse »), elle n'a pas de surnom.

Voilou pour ce petit rappel

Je rappelle également que les personnages de n'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling, seuls les personnages que j'ai créés m'appartiennent.

**Résumé :**

Résumé dans le chapitre, pour une fois !!!

**Chapitre 16 : Un baiser mortel**

P.O.V Normal

- Lily ? LILY ! s'étonna Mélanie en voyant passer son amie en courant tête baissée et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'interrogea aussi Sirius en se levant.

- Je ne sais pas, je vais voir, répondit Mèl en courant à la suite de son amie. LILY !! Appela-t-elle en retenant son amie par le bras pour l'arrêter et de lui demander, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il… il a été odieux » sanglota Lily.

Voyant la détresse de son amie, Mélanie la prit dans ses bras : « Raconte moi tout. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&

****FLASH-BACK****

« Là, c'est la chambre de Sirius, énonça James en désignant une porte en chêne.

- Sa chambre ? demanda Lily.

- Oui… Hum. Sirius habite chez moi depuis deux ans maintenant, répondit James passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Pardon ?

- Hum… Désolé Lily, mais c'est la vie de Sirius, tu vois, il aime pas trop en parler, même avec moi alors... euh, s'excusa James partagé entre sa loyauté et Lily.

- Désolée, répondit Lily, ne relevant même pas le fait qu'il s'adressait à elle avec son prénom.

- Pas grave, sourit tendrement James, soulagé que sa « fleur » ne l'aie pas mal pris.

- Je savais juste que Sirius avait des problèmes avec sa famille, enfin comme tout le monde dans la région, mais à ce point…

- Je n'allais pas l'abandonner, il n'a que nous pour le soutenir » rétorqua James, sérieux comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur_. _

_Il en était même attendrissant, _pensa Lily tendrement.« C'est bien ce que tu as fait » murmura la jeune fille, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

Puis réalisant qu'elle s'était trahie, elle détourna la tête, admirant avec un peu trop d'attention un vase.

« Merci Lily » répondit James aux anges, puis il ajouta en rigolant doucement pour détendre l'atmosphère : « Et puis c'est pas comme si on était à l'étroit ici, en plus je suis fils unique alors je me sens moins seul.

- Tes parents ne sont pas là ? interrogea Lily, s'étonnant de l'absence d'adultes dans le manoir.

- Non, mes parents voyagent beaucoup pour leur travail depuis que je suis assez âgé pour me débrouiller.

- Oh, tu es toujours seul alors, murmura la jeune fille attristée par la solitude du jeune homme, si semblable à la sienne.

- Non, lorsque j'étais enfant, mon père faisait le moins de déplacement possible, ou ils m'emmenaient avec eux, dédramatisa James. Ma mère serait devenue folle sinon. Enfin, je suis, comme tu me l'as dit à plusieurs reprises, un fils à papa.

- Non… euh…, bégaya Lily très gênée.

- Mais c'est la vérité, Lily, interrompit James, sérieux.

- TU N'ES PAS COMME ÇA ! cria Lily, son cri résonnant plusieurs fois dans le couloir désert, intensifiant son aveu, les laissant aussi stupéfaits l'un que l'autre.

- Merci, murmura James étonné par l'attitude de la jeune fille si différente et ravi qu'elle ait un peu de sympathie pour lui. Viens, je vais te montrer mon paradis à moi », conclut le jeune homme prêt à lui dévoiler son cœur, en prenant la main de la jeune fille.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une écurie où des hennissements et bruits de pas se mélangeaient pour créer cette douce ambiance si particulière. James se dirigea directement vers un box où un magnifique étalon caramel sortit son museau en quête d'une caresse. Le jeune homme planta un baiser affectueux sur sa tête, en le saluant à voix basse. Puis il se tourna vers Lily et dit :

« Je te présente Tonnerre, je l'ai eu quand j'ai eu dix ans et je l'ai élevé, ce petit fripon. Et Tonnerre, je te présente Lily, tu lui dis bonjour ?

- Salut Tonnerre, rit Lily en caressant affectueusement la crinière de l'étalon, sous le regard amoureux de James.

- Nan, tu ne lui feras pas de bisous ! » ricana James en repoussant la tête de l'animal, puis se tournant brusquement vers Lily, le regard chargé de désir, il franchi la distance entre eux en susurrant d'une voix séductrice : « Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit, elle est mienne ».

Il se pencha vers la jeune fille pour prendre ces lèvres qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde, mais elle s'écarta vivement, le regard empli de colère et de haine, rompant ainsi ce moment intime.

« A QUOI TU JOUES, POTTER ?! cria Lily.

- Ben... euh je sais pas, le moment me paraissait propice pour un « plus si affinité ».

- TU N'ES QU'UN CRETIN ! cracha Lily, farouchement.

- QUOI ? cria James à son tour, outré par les propos de la jeune fille et ne comprenant pas sa colère. _N'a-t-elle pas vu le message de ma phrase ? _

- TU CROIS QUE JE NE VOIS PAS TON MANEGE ?

- LEQUEL, TU PEUX ME LE DIRE, EVANS ?

- ARRETE, TU ME FAIS RIRE ! TU LE SAIS BIEN : ET SI JE ME TAPAIS LA P'TITE EVANS DANS LA PAILLE, SOYONS FOUS, JE L'AI SOUS LA MAIN, ELLE ME RESIST…

- ARRETE ! hurla James, interrompant Lily dans sa tirade. Alors c'est ça se que tu penses de moi ? finit-il d'une voix calme, le regard douloureux, planté dans celui rempli de colère et d'une autre lueur cachée, dans celui de la jeune fille.

- Oui, murmura Lily, n'ayant plus la force de crier, son cœur serré.

- Très bien » conclut James froidement.

Il se détourna de la jeune fille et partit d'un pas rageur hors de l'écurie. A mi-chemin, il se ravisa et revint sur ses pas. Il empoigna Lily et la plaqua contre le mur.

« Tu me traites d'arrogant, mais est-ce que tu t'es vue ? Tu crois que moi, James Potter, un des garçons les plus populaires, voudrait de toi, pauvre petite chose sans aucune expérience, toujours à brailler, et ignare de la réalité ? J'ai été clément, mais maintenant c'est fini, hors de ma vue » termina James à bout de souffle mais gardant le regard supérieur qu'il arborait durant son discours.

Lily se défit de l'étreinte qui la maintenait contre le mur qui ne lui laissait aucune chance de s'échapper, et sortit en larmes de l'écurie, écurée des paroles qu'elle venait entendre. Oh si, elle la connaissait, cette dure réalité.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » murmura James, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Puis d'un cri sortant du plus profond de son cœur, il hurla : « T'AS TOUT GACHE, LILY ! », en donnant un coup de poing contre le mur.

****Fin FLASH BACK****

&&&&&&&&&&&

« Voilà, tu sais tout, hoqueta Lily en se tamponnant les yeux avec le mouchoir que lui avait donné son amie.

- Quel salaud !! s'indigna Mélanie en serrant son amie contre elle d'une étreinte maternelle. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- C'est que Potter, pas la peine de s'emballer, rétorqua Lily en reniflant.

- Allez, on y va, conclut Mélanie.

- Viens, on va chercher les filles. »

&&&&&&&&&&

« James !… James !… Ja… » appela Sirius en entrant dans l'écurie, où allait tout le temps son ami, lorsqu'il n'avait pas le moral.

Sirius trouva James assis à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre un mur, la main ensanglantée, regardant un point imaginaire devant lui, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

« Jamesie, appela une nouvelle fois Sirius, pour retenir son attention. Hé, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Lily la Tigresse ?

- Ah, ah, ah, rit nerveusement James.

- Oh mon Dieu, il débloque le pauvre gars. Youhou, Cornedrue, de crétin à crétin, tu m'entends ?

- Moi je vois qu'un seul crétin, répondit faiblement James.

- Oh mon Corny, tu me reviens enfin, répondit son ami en faisant semblant de sécher une larme.

- Sirius, s'il te plait, j'ai pas trop envie de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? interrogea sérieusement Sirius en s'agenouillant en face de son ami.

- On est aussi cons l'un que l'autre, répondit simplement James en jouant avec un brin de paille.

- Oui, ça je le sais, répondit Sirius comme s'il s'agissait d'une vérité générale.

- Sirius !

- Quoi ! C'est vrai, si vous aviez été intelligents, vous seriez mariés, avec cinq gosses, possédant un gros labrador dans une baraque perdue dans la montagne, entourée d'une barrière blanche à…

- STOP ! Arrête de fumer, Patmol, tu deviens encore plus taré que d'habitude.

- Hé !!! Nan mais moi, je te réconforte et toi tu te fous de moi, pleurnicha Sirius en bousculant amicalement James.

- Parce que tu appelles ça « réconforter », toi ? rigola James.

- Ben oui, vu que tu te marres comme une patate, rétorqua Sirius en adoptant un air intellectuel.

- Banane, rectifia machinalement James.

- Banane ? demanda Sirius, interloqué par l'intervention de son meilleur ami.

- Oui, on dit se marrer comme une banane, continua James d'un air docte.

- Ah bon, jamais entendu cette expression, moi.

- Mais si, répondit James buté.

- Mais non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Oh, et puis qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ?! s'indigna Sirius.

- Mais il faut bien que je t'éduque, mon petit toutou, hein Patmol !

- Arrêtes, t'es chiant : et de une, tu « m'éduques » avec des conneries, et de deux, tu as encore dévié la conversation, bouda Sirius vexé de s'être encore fait avoir, puis avec sa « délicatesse » habituelle, il regarda son ami et ajouta : Aller Cornedrue, raconte.

- TU VEUX QUE JE TE RACONTE, ET BEN JE VAIS TE LE DIRE ! ELLE M'A BLESSE ET MOI J'AI REPONDU AVEC MON FOUTU ORGUEIL ! cria (ou s'époumona, selon Sirius) James.

- Ok, c'est bien, faut pas réprouver son vrai moi, mais si tu me faisais la version longue, ça donnerai quoi ? ricana Sirius, pas le moins du monde effrayé par la colère de son ami.

- Bordel, Sirius !

- Quoi, « Sirius », répondit celui-ci, sérieusement cette fois. Si tu arrêtais de parler par énigme aussi ! J'étais pas là, on est pas dans Question pour un Champion quoi.

- Excuse-moi, mais je me sens trahi, blessé, s'excusa James en passant une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure .

- Pas grave, vieux frère, répondit amicalement Sirius en tapotant l'épaule de son ami et en s'asseyant à côté de lui pendant qu'il lui racontait l'histoire. Pff, désolé de te dire ça mon pote, mais vous êtes autant en tord l'un que l'autre, conclut-il quand James eut terminé son récit.

- Elle n'avait pas à répondre comme ça, moi je lui ouvre mon cœur et elle, elle me le piétine sans aucune pitié, s'énerva James.

- Bah, c'est les femmes, que veux-tu, elles sont bonnes que pour une chose. En tous cas tu lui as bien rendu, nan ? renchérit Sirius, ne faisant rien pour arrêter la colère de son ami.

- J'ai explosé, elle l'a bien cherché. C'est fini, je vais lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas le centre de mon univers… même si ça va être dur, finit-il dans un murmure.

- Tu tournes la page ? demanda avec avidité Sirius en se redressant et en fixant son meilleur ami avec attention.

- Oui, j'en ai assez, elle ne m'aime pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'accroche. Et puis je suis un des Maraudeurs, donc je ne dois pas me faire ridiculiser, répondit James avec une conviction assez suspecte.

- ALLELUIA !!! Mon pote devient raisonnable, on va enfin pouvoir profiter de notre jeunesse, remercia Sirius les bras levés au ciel.

- Ffff, et toi tu t'es vu avec Brigestone ? railla James, un sourire en coin.

- Sache que je suis en très bonne voie, amateur, répondit Sirius, un sourire arrogant et sûr de son succès. Règle n°2 d'un séducteur : s'adapter à la proie, se faire désirer. Ah, ces jeunes, aucune connaissance, et puis une fille reste une fille.

- Ouais, ouais, mais moi j'ai un avantage, c'est que je te connais mon p'tit sac à puces, et elle est en train de te rendre accro.

- Tu rêves mon pauvre, je fais pas dans la guimauve et le gnangnan, rétorqua son ami en niant fermement.

- On verra mon pote, conclut James avec un sourire désolé. Au fait, merci pour cette journée, même si elle s'est terminée d'une façon que je n'avais pas tellement envisagée.

- De rien, mon frère, aller on laisse tomber ces filles et on en prend des plus intéressantes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ».

**TO BE CONTINUED……**

**

* * *

**

**Voilou, alors vos impressions, qu'en avez-vous pensez ? En fait ce n'est pas tellement la faute de James, d'où mon indice, la réalité est parfois différente.**

**Voilà, commencement d'une nouvelle ère, plus de conflit et un James assez impitoyable.**

**Bsx et à dans deux semaines!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un chapitre très attendu.**

**J'ai été retardée par qui a fait des siennes et j'ai eu des ennuis avec mon PC, que voulez-vous si les PC commencent à avoir leurs humeurs eux aussi, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge.**

**Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des **_**reviews**_** et tous ceux qui m'ont mise en favori ou en **_**alert**_**, vous ne savez pas comme cela encourage un auteur à ne pas abandonner.**

**Merci à: _Catherine Broke, Pop'n gum, Rebecca Black, Lia-Sail, enfin merci à Teruko-chan pour ces encouragements et son formidable boulot!!!!_**

**Voilà, normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde, ah oui aussi, toute personne qui est en anonyme et voulant être prévenue lorsque je rajoute un chapitre, laissez-moi une adresse mail, même pour répondre aux reviews. **

**Voilà, je ne m'attarde pas plus, voici la réponse de James, sa revanche !!!!**

**Bonne Lecture !!!!!**

**Petit Rappel:**

Je rappelle les surnoms pour ne pas vous embrouiller chers lecteurs et chères lectrices. Alors dans le groupe de filles nous avons :

- Mélanie Brigestone (détail insignifiant : héroïne) : surnom : Mél (pour les intimes lol)

- Lily Evans : surnoms : euh je ne peux pas les nommer enfin ceux de James. Sinon, en ayant fait une moyenne, votre humble et dévoué auteur (qui a fait semblant de s'étouffer lol !) garde donc les surnoms de Rousse et Lily Jolie.

- Lili Callaghan/nom de code Lilou (fffu faut que j'arrête le coca, c'est pas bon pour la santé)

- Lyne Lopez García : en général, les profs disent son nom complet au début de l'année et après de lassitude ils s'arrêtent à Lopez. Bon Lyne étant unique dans son genre (clin d'oeil à ma « muse »), elle n'a pas de surnom.

Voilou pour ce petit rappel

Je rappelle également que les personnages de n'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling, seuls les personnages que j'ai créés m'appartiennent. Le personnage de Janus n'est également pas à moi, il appartient au manga _Black Cat_ de

**Résumé :**

_- Lily ? LILY ! s'étonna Mélanie en voyant passer son amie en courant tête baissée et se dirigeant vers la sortie._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'interrogea aussi Sirius en se levant._

_- Je ne sais pas, je vais voir, répondit Mèl en courant à la suite de son amie. LILY !! Appela-t-elle en retenant son amie par le bras pour l'arrêter et de lui demander, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- Il… il a été odieux » sanglota Lily. _

_Il se pencha vers la jeune fille pour prendre ces lèvres qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde, mais elle s'écarta vivement, le regard empli de colère et de haine, rompant ainsi ce moment intime._

_« A QUOI TU JOUES, POTTER ?! cria Lily._

_- Ben... euh je sais pas, le moment me paraissait propice pour un « plus si affinité »._

_- TU N'ES QU'UN CRETIN ! cracha Lily, farouchement._

_« Tu me traites d'arrogant, mais est-ce que tu t'es vue ? Tu crois que moi, James Potter, un des garçons les plus populaires, voudrait de toi, pauvre petite chose sans aucune expérience, toujours à brailler, et ignare de la réalité ? J'ai été clément, mais maintenant c'est fini, hors de ma vue » termina James à bout de souffle mais gardant le regard supérieur qu'il arborait durant son discours. _

_« T'AS TOUT GACHE, LILY ! », en donnant un coup de poing contre le mur._

_- J'ai explosé, elle l'a bien cherché. C'est fini, je vais lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas le centre de mon univers… même si ça va être dur, finit-il dans un murmure._

_- Tu tournes la page ? demanda avec avidité Sirius en se redressant et en fixant son meilleur ami avec attention._

_- Oui, j'en ai assez, elle ne m'aime pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'accroche. Et puis je suis un des Maraudeurs, donc je ne dois pas me faire ridiculiser, répondit James avec une conviction assez suspecte._

_- ALLELUIA !!! Mon pote devient raisonnable, on va enfin pouvoir profiter de notre jeunesse, remercia Sirius les bras levés au ciel._

&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapitre 17 : Tensions**

P.O.V. Normal

« J'en peux plus, grogna Lilou, en sortant de cours.

- Moi j'ai ma langue toute pâteuse et douloureuse à force de répéter la même chose, ajouta Lyne.

- Ça peut s'arranger, je suis un super docteur de langue, intervint une voix derrière les filles.

- Pitié Janus, guéris-moi, gémit Lyne en se callant dans les bras de son petit ami, épuisée.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle vous a fait faire cette dragonne ? demanda Janus, soucieux du bien-être de sa copine.

- La JOTA, répondit Lilou sur un ton désespéré comme si l'évoquer était une souffrance.

- Trop bien ! s'exclama Janus en riant enthousiaste.

- Ah bon ? grogna-t-elle en regardant le jeune homme comme s'il était E.T.

- Ben oui, j'aimerais bien qu'on m'entraîne à roter en allemand » répondit naïvement le jeune homme.

A cette phrase, les deux jeunes filles explosèrent de rire, suivies de Lily et Mélanie qui avaient entendu la dernière phrase du jeune homme.

« Mais non triple idiot, répondit hilare Lyne, t'es vraiment un boulet quand tu t'y mets, et bien comme il faut… Pff, bon la Jota est la manière de prononcer les « j » en espagnol. C'est un entraînement pour ne pas confondre avec le « r » et le « rr ».

- Oh, rougit Janus. Au fait, bonjour, ma rose.

- Moi c'est Lyne.

- Lyne, tu connais les petits noms affectifs ? demanda Janus dépité.

- Euh, chéri ?

- Bravo, ma puce, tu progresses.

- Toi par contre, c'est à chier. Tu crois que je ressemble à une puce, sérieux !

- Bon, alors mon petit bébé, c'est mignon, nan ? dit Janus, désespéré et à la limite de s'arracher les cheveux.

- Je suis petite alors, hein !! Je suis une naine transportable ?! s'enflamma Lyne.

- Mais nan bébé, rétorqua Janus paniqué.

- Oh non pitié Janus, c'est fini, ces surnoms de machos à deux balles, s'indigna Lilou à son tour.

- Pitié Lilou, interviens pas, déjà que j'ai du mal avec Lyne.

- Nan c'est vrai tes surnoms ne me vont pas, ils sont débiles, grogna Lyne puis comme une reine accordant une faveur, elle continua : mais bon, je ferais avec, je veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience. Et puis j'ai encore besoin de toi, finit-elle en récompensant son homme par un bisou.

- Mon petit Janus, va falloir que tu apprennes très vite à parler le « Lynien » ! s'exclama Lilou, avec un grand sourire.

- Par exemple, commença Lily en ayant l'attention d'un Janus très attentif (et oui le pauvre gars joue sa survie), elle vient de te dire : « j'ai encore besoin de toi », chez Lyne ça veut dire « je t'aime moi aussi ».

- Aaaah…

- Et puis…

- Hello les intellos, claironna Sirius, un troupeau de filles gloussant un mètre derrière lui.

- Oh nan Sir, je suis en train d'avoir le Saint Graal que tout mec rêve d'avoir : le mode d'emploi de sa copine…

- Hé, se manifesta la dite copine, en cherchant son sabre.

- Mouais, répondit Sirius pas du tout intéressé.

- Black, tu peux pas dire à tes dindes de reculer d'un mètre encore parce que leurs caquètements commencent à me donner la migraine, grogna Mélanie en envoyant un regard noir au troupeau.

- Que veux-tu ma petite Méllie, répondit un Sirius charmeur en entourant les épaules de la jeune fille, avec son bras, qui s'en défit aussitôt. J'y peux rien si mon charme les font toutes tomber, mais si tu me laisses faire, tu peux devenir la reine de mon harem.

- Tu es d'un pathétique, Black, rétorque Mél froidement avec un regard écoeuré.

- Tout de suite, répondit le jeune homme absolument pas démonté. J'y peux rien si j'ai un charme bestial, qui plaît aux filles ».

Puis pour prouver ses dires, il se retourna fit un clin d'œil très appuyé à son « harem » qui se mit à glousser à gogo.

« Au secours, je vais vomir, explosa Lily ne pouvant vraiment plus se retenir.

- Toi me cherches pas, répondit Sirius d'une voix polaire.

- Oh je vois, ton copain est venu pleurer dans tes jupes, ricana Lily méchamment.

- J'aurais plutôt dit que c'est toi, Evans, comme je l'ai dit ce week-end, arrête de sortir de ton rang d'intello. On ne parle pas avec vous, rétorqua une voix derrière le groupe.

- J'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi con, défendit Mélanie.

- Fait gaffe toi aussi, tu es nouvelle et tu as choisi un camp où tu peux pas la ramener. Tu devrais être heureuse que Sirius t'accorde autant d'attention, répondit James avec arrogance.

- Ah oui, parlons-en de cette clémence à la con, ricana méchamment Mélanie. Aurai-je autant d'attention après être passée sous la couette ?

- Oh oui Méllie, faisons-le tout de suite, s'incrusta Sirius dans l'indifférence générale.

- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua James comme si ça coulait de source.

- Ordure, gueula Lily en administrant une gifle magistrale à James.

- Jamie, tu vas bien, intervint une voix féminine qui bouscula sans aucun scrupules Lily, qui se retient de justesse à Lyne pour ne pas tomber.

- T'inquiètes pas, poupée, répondit James d'une voix douce en contraste avec le regard meurtrier qu'il gardait braqué sur Lily.

- J'ai cru qu'elle t'avait fait mal, ronronna la jeune fille en se lovant dans les bras du jeune homme.

- Comment une chose aussi insignifiante peut-elle me blesser ? » ajouta perfidement James, son regard n'ayant pas quitté Lily qui regardait la scène, figée.

Comme pour se venger clairemnt, il se pencha vers sa copine du jour et l'embrassa goulûment. Lily, ne pouvant plus supporter cette situation, s'enfuit précipitamment.

« Hé bien mon Jamesie, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, et dire que je t'ai tout appris, ah ces filles, elles comprennent rien, trop collantes ! s'exclama un Sirius moqueur qui n'avait rien raté de la scène.

- Crétin, répondit Mél furieuse de l'attitude du jeune homme, et le bousculant en partant à la poursuite de son amie.

- Lyne, calme-toi par pitié, supplia Janus en essayant vainement de retenir sa petite amie.

- NON ! Ces deux babouins doivent payer pour leur propos arriérés, fait par des machos insatisfaits ! rugit Lyne, sabre à la main, tenue tant bien que mal par Janus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, García ? ricana James.

- Te refaire ta gueule de macaque !!

- Ça suffit, Lyne, dit Lilou posément, calmant ainsi son amie.

- Mais Lilou, on va pas les laisser dire ces choses odieuses en disant : « Amen » ! râla Lyne butée.

- Je suis d'accord, Lyne », répondit Lilou, puis d'un ton plus froid, elle se tourna vers James qui souriait narquoisement, et lui fit ravaler sa grimace en disant : « Et toi, espèce de crétin, tu crois que c'est en la faisant souffrir que tu y arriveras ?

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Callaghan, gronda James, avant d'ajouter la phrase qui le condamna : Et puis je m'en fous d'elle.

- Ah, ah, tu crois tromper qui, Potter ? continua Lilou. Tu ne la connais pas, si tu savais un peu de son passé…

- Lilou, interrompit Lyne.

- … Tu saurais que Lily se cache derrière une carapace qui la protège.

- Je… bafouilla James, choqué par les propos de la jeune fille.

- Et toi, Black, fais un peu souffrir Méllie et tu regretteras d'être né.

- Ah, ah, ah, ah ! Et tu vas me faire quoi, ricana Sirius avec sûreté.

- Moi rien, répondit Lilou innocemment, mais si je laisse Lyne s'occuper de ton cas, ça risque de faire des étincelles ».

Et pour appuyer ces propos, Lyne fit sortir doucement son sabre de son fourreau d'un petit coup de pouce, avec un sourire sadique.

« Tss, Jane, on s'arrache, ordonna James en passant un bras autour de la taille de la capitaine des pom pom girls, s'éloignant, suivi de Sirius.

- T'es trop forte mon ange, murmura Remus à l'oreille de sa chérie en l'enlaçant, mais la jeune fille se dégagea de son étreinte et le regarda avec colère et déception.

- Tu me déçois, Remus, pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenu ? Tu es pourtant délégué, accusa Lilou en croisant les bras.

- Ce sont mes amis, répondit Remus gêné.

- Et alors, ce n'est pas une raison, ils se sont comportés comme des… crétins, pour rester polie.

- Je… je… leur dois tant, finit Remus, hésitant.

- Remus, murmura Lilou doucement. Quelques fois dire la vérité peut faire bien plus de bien que de laisser faire.

- Je…

- Ils nous ont rabaissées et toi tu n'es pas intervenu.

- Je serais sûrement intervenu mais tu m'as devancé, rit doucement Remus en tentant d'enlacer la jeune fille, mais elle se détourna encore une fois.

- Tu sais, je me pose la question : s'ils te demandent de choisir entre eux et moi, que feras-tu ?

- Euh… je parlerais avec eux, les convaincrais, répondit Remus pas tellement convaincant.

- Désolée, Remus, mais sois honnête avec toi-même avant d'avancer des choses, conclut Lilou les larmes aux yeux, comme si elle venait de prendre une décision.

- Lilou ? demanda Remus à voix basse, figé dans l'attente de la réponse fatale qui allait l'anéantir.

- Non, désolée, pas dans ces conditions, je ne veux pas toujours me battre pour avoir une place dans ta vie » murmura Lilou la voix tremblante, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Elle se détourna du jeune homme et partit le cœur brisé, soutenue par Lyne, fâchée elle aussi contre la traîtrise de son copain.

« Ah, les femmes » grogna Janus, de mauvaise humeur.

** TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Voilà vos impressions????? Que pensez-vous de la revanche de ce cher James????**

**Prochain chapitre:bah je vais essayer de poster la suite dans deux semaines mais je ne garantie rien.**

**Voilà gros bisous à tous et bonne semaine!!!**

** _LILICHOCO_**


	19. Chapter 19

Non, non vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien de retour, avec difficulté et pas mal de temps d'absence, mais c'est bien moi. Je ne m'attarderai pas beaucoup.

Je voulais surtout remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews:

Merci à: **Catherine Broke, Teruko-chan, Pop'n Gum, Rebecca Black, Azuli, Silvermirror Lily**

** Et les Anonymes**: **La Blonde:** merci pour tes multiples reviews, contente que tu aimes cette

** Stèph**: Merkiiiiiii, voici la suite alors!!!!Bisous

**Petit Rappel:**

Je rappelle les surnoms pour ne pas vous embrouiller chers lecteurs et chères lectrices. Alors dans le groupe de filles nous avons :

- Mélanie Brigestone (détail insignifiant : héroïne) : surnom : Mél (pour les intimes lol)

- Lily Evans : surnoms : euh je ne peux pas les nommer enfin ceux de James. Sinon, en ayant fait une moyenne, votre humble et dévoué auteur (qui a fait semblant de s'étouffer lol !) garde donc les surnoms de Rousse et Lily Jolie.

- Lili Callaghan/nom de code Lilou (fffu faut que j'arrête le coca, c'est pas bon pour la santé)

- Lyne Lopez García : en général, les profs disent son nom complet au début de l'année et après de lassitude ils s'arrêtent à Lopez. Bon Lyne étant unique dans son genre (clin d'oeil à ma « muse »), elle n'a pas de surnom.

Voilou pour ce petit rappel

Je rappelle également que les personnages de n'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling, seuls les personnages que j'ai créés m'appartiennent. Le personnage de Janus n'est également pas à moi, il appartient au manga _Black Cat_ de Kentaro Yabuki.

Merci à toi Teruko-chan pour ton travail de correction.

* * *

Ch18 : Changements ?

_P.O.V extrait du journal intime de Mélanie_

Cher journal

J'ai vu que cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'on n'avait pas parlé tous les deux. Ici, les arbres se sont dépouillés pour accueillir le froid et l'hiver. Les fêtes de Noël approchent à grand pas, pourtant je n'ai pas cet enthousiasme caractéristique de cette période.

Comment le pourrais-je alors que règne une tension invivable au lycée où les Maraudeurs imposent leurs quatre volontés ?

Quant à mes amies, je crois que c'est ça qui m'attriste le plus. Lilou ne veut plus reparler à Remus, Lyne est partagée car Janus est ami avec les Maraudeurs. Mais celle qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est ma petite Lily. Elle souffre beaucoup de la relation de James avec « sa dinde » comme nous l'avons surnommée. Même si elle ne veut pas l'avouer, elle est complètement accro au brun à lunettes, qui lui broie le cœur à chacune de ses apparitions et les piques méchantes au détour d'un couloir.

Et moi, me diras-tu ?

Je survis, c'est mon objectif. Mon seul réconfort vient lorsque j'entre dans le monde de la danse, oubliant tout ce qui ne s'appelle pas Black avec des yeux bleus. J'ai même accepté de donner des cours pour des enfants, et de préparer une chorégraphie pour le spectacle de Noël. Quel bonheur !

Eux ne me jugent pas, ils sont simples, ils ne vont pas se compliquer la vie avec nos problèmes.

En parlant de problème, je ne t'ai pas parlé de Black, ma grande énigme en ce moment.

Pourquoi ce soubresaut que fait mon cœur alors que je le vois apparaître dans un couloir ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je le cherche dans la foule, à un endroit ? Et ce pincement quand je le vois avec une fille, autrement dit sensation devenue familière…

Lui par contre, c'est comme si notre amitié n'avait jamais été. Le Black des débuts, arrogant, insensible aux pauvres humains que nous sommes, que je haïssais tant, me fait souffrir.

A-t-il un cœur ? Peut-il aimer comme il protège ses amis Maraudeurs ?

Pourquoi toutes ces questions, puisque tout cela est vain, une utopie. Le Sirius que j'ai entraperçu n'était qu'une de ces multitudes techniques pour me séduire.

La sonnerie vient de retentir, je dois te laisser…. Tu dois t'en ficher, t'es qu'un cahier. Tsss… je suis trop sensible en ce moment moi, je crois que je débloque ou alors je me dindifie.

_P.O.V Normal_

Mélanie rangea son journal dans son sac et sortit de la bibliothèque, son refuge ces derniers temps pour elle et ses amies.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte que ses pas l'avaient menée dans le couloir des « populaires ».

« Tu t'es perdue la ratonne ? apostropha une brune maquillée à outrance et perchée sur des échasses.

- Mais non laisse-la, la pauvre. La pauvre chose est comme une âme en peine, Sirius l'a rejetée avant de lui avoir laissé pleins de souvenirs, se moqua sa voisine.

- Pauvre petite, privé de gâteries, ah, ah, ah ! Elle a plus qu'à rentrer dans un couvent, sa virginité est sauve.

- On peut pas en dire autant de toi, répondit calmement Mélanie.

- Que veut-tu, moi j'ai de quoi retenir Sirius, ricana la jeune fille.

- Si tu crois changer Black, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, c'est une question de temps avant qu'il te laisse comme les autres, rétorqua Mel à bout de patience.

- Pourquoi, tu veux être la suivante ? » susurra une voix proche de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Mélanie se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver proche de Sirius. Si proche que leurs bouches n'étaient séparées que par quelques centimètres.

« Et j'aurais combien de mois d'attente, Black ? questionna Mel ironique.

- Je ne sais pas, je peux peut-être te faire une faveur, murmura Sirius, avec un sourire charmeur, et pourtant une lueur indéfinissable dans ses yeux.

- Très peu pour moi, et puis je ne partage pas, rétorqua la jeune fille avec fierté.

- Dommage, répondit le jeune homme en la dépassant.

- Black, appela Mel.

- … »

La jeune fille s'avança avec assurance et une grâce sensuelle vers le jeune homme.

« Moi non plus je n'aime pas Black, il est trop arrogant, je préfère Sirius, il vaut tellement mieux, murmura la jeune fille à l'oreille du jeune homme pour que seul lui entende ces paroles.

- Sirius n'est pas parfait, murmura Sirius incertain.

- Personne ne l'est, Sirius. Bonnes vacances et Joyeux Noël. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Alors vous tournerez trois fois, puis vous sautez, expliqua Mel à ses jeunes élèves énergiques.

- On peut s'amuser à se tortiller ? demanda une petite brune avec un palmier sur la tête.

- Euh…. Pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne idée, Amy, mais pas longtemps, d'accord ?

- Bon, on peut y aller ? s'impatienta une petite fille brune avec des mèches roses.

- Oui, on y va Nymphie, rit Mélanie.

- Attention, pas de Nymphadora.

- Bien chef, rit une nouvelle fois Mélanie. Attention, je mets la musique ».

La chanson de Bob Sinclar « Rock This party », retentit dans la salle, et les enfants s'amusèrent pendant la chorégraphie à imiter les instruments de la chanson.

Les mamans, hilares et ravies, allaient de leurs commentaires :

« Cette jeune fille est vraiment adorable avec eux, s'extasia l'une d'elles.

- Au moins, ils sont épuisés quand on rentre, et je suis tranquille.

- Il parait qu'elle veut continuer dans la danse, cancana une autre.

- Oui c'est sûr qu'elle va percer, certifia une autre mère.

- En tous cas c'est bien la digne fille de John et Sarah, rétorqua la première.

- John est vraiment toujours aussi beau. Et dire qu'il était médecin en chef à New York, j'aurais dû lui mettre le grappin avant, murmura rêveusement son amie.

- Personne n'aurait pu prendre la place de Sarah, soupira l'autre. Ah ?

- C'est pas le fils de Walburga Black ? questionna sa voisine.

- Mais si. Sirius ? appela l'autre.

- Oh, bonjour, Catherine, salua Sirius.

- Tu viens chercher ta cousine?

- Oui, Andromeda a eu un empêchement et vu que je suis en vacances…

- En tous cas, les enfants sont ravis, cette nouvelle prof est sensationnelle.

- Ah oui ? Je viens d'arriver, je ne savais pas qu'il avait changé.

- Mais si, Mme Smith se faisait trop vieille, c'est ma baby-sitter qui me l'a conseillée, mais rien que son nom suffisait, voyons, expliqua pompeusement la mère en regardant les autres avec un air important.

- Tu dois la connaître, elle est au lycée, ajouta une autre mère.

- Sûrement alors, répondit Sirius avec un sourire malicieux, ponctué d'un clin d'œil.

- Casanova, va, rit la jeune mère pendant que Sirius regardait la nouvelle prof.

- MELANIE ??!! s'étonna-t-il.

- Tu la connais ? demanda la mère avide de commérages.

- Pas autant que je le voudrais…

- Oh, comment ça ? Sirius ?

- …

- Pauvre garçon. Ah, la jeunesse ! » désespéra la maman puis elle se tourna vers une nouvelle mère pour entamer une nouvelle conversation.

Sirius lui était hypnotisé par la jeune professeur. La jeune fille hantait ces pensées depuis longtemps mais elle ne les quittait plus depuis leur dernière discussion. Il ne put retenir un sourire tendre en la voyant rejoindre les enfants dans leurs pitreries.

_P.O.V. Sirius, entrons dans la tête de Siriuchounet en pleine discussion avec sa conscience_

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cette impression que mon cœur fait de la samba ?

**- Mais parce que t'as vu sa tenue aussi, comment un homme peut rester de marbre face à un haut aussi moulant ? J'aime le sport…**

- Ça peut être de l'amour ?

**- Non, Sirius Black amoureux ?! Pas moyen mon gars, nous restons libres. J.A.M.A.I.S, quand les poules auront des dents !**

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est alors ? Du désir ?

**- Mais non mon gars, ce sentiment là on le connaît bien tous les deux et puis on le maîtrise. De plus, ce sentiment comme tu le dit si bien, eh bien il se situe bien plus au Sud.**

- Au fait, note à moi-même…

**- A moi, donc.**

- …penser à consulter un psy, parce que je commence à développer un moi pervers.

- **Ah non, t'étais déjà pervers avant, c'est juste que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, hé, hé !**

- Oh putain je deviens dingue, faut que je me fasse cette fille

**- Entièrement d'accord avec toi mon pote, tu te ramollis.**

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mais avant je vais faire mumuse avec Britany.

**- Ça c'est mon Sirius… Snif, il a grandi trop vite… Snif**

_P.O.V Normal, la tête à Siriuchounet est trop malsaine brrr_

« Siros, hurla la petite fille aux mèches roses en se jetant dans les bras du jeune homme.

- Ma p'tite panthère rose, répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire de gamin.

- Sisi, chantonna la petite fille sur le même ton farceur.

- Chut, murmura Sirius en la bâillonnant. Et ma réput' alors ?!

- Roh, comme si t'étais super célèbre, répondit la petite file en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Sympa la mioche, rétorqua Sirius vexé.

- Mel, faut que je te présente quelqu'un, appela la petite fille.

- Non-non-non, essaya d'empêcher Sirius mais trop tard, la jeune femme était déjà à leur hauteur.

- Alors Nymphy, tu t'es déchaînée aujourd'hui, rit doucement Mélanie.

- J'étais en forme, répondit modestement Nymphadora.

- Ah, ah, sacré phénomène !

- Mélanie, je voulais te présenter mon cousin, il est venu me chercher.

- Oh, c'est très gentil alors, j'aimerais bien avoir un cousin aussi sympa.

- Et bien, c'est à noter ça, se moqua Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh non, pourquoi faut toujours que tu sois sur mon chemin Black, c'est pas vrai… répondit Mélanie avec lassitude en posant une main sur son front.

- Mais parce que c'est le destin qui le veut, bébé, pourquoi ne pas conclure tout de suite ?

- Et si tu allais voir ailleurs si j'y suis ?

- Je croyais que tu voulais me connaître ma puce, répondit le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil.

- Erreur, je veux connaître Sirius, là tout ce que je vois, c'est…. C'est… Ah, tu m'énerves, Black ! grogna Mel en défaisant son chignon rageusement.

- Oh oui continue comme ça mon chou, ça me plaît, on peut le continuer en privé, je livre ma cousine vite fait bien fait…

- T'a fait ta B.A. de l'année, c'est vrai que c'est trop pour Sirius Black, se moqua Mel méchamment.

- Peut-être, et toi tu veux recevoir une auréole ?

- Non, je fais ça avec plaisir.

- Quel doux mot, je pourrais te montrer un autre sens de ce mot, bien plus sympathique que tes B.A, dans ma voiture par exemple, ajouta Sirius en mode séducteur en rût.

- Black, tu crois pas l'avoir assez pervertie, gronda Mel en couvrant les oreilles de Nymphadora.

- Quoi, ma petite cousine en a entendu d'autres, ricana Sirius.

- Et tu t'en vantes, imbécile, siffla Mélanie hors d'elle, les poings serrés.

- Je fais son éducation, rétorqua Sirius énervé lui aussi. J'ai pas envie qu'elle devienne aussi frigide que toi… ».

PAM ! fut le bruit de la gifle lorsqu'elle résonna dans la salle silencieuse et vidée par l'heure avancée.

« Tu me dégoûtes, Black, murmura Mélanie les larmes aux yeux. Il y en a toujours pour ta petite personne, t'as fais un pari avec Potter pour que toutes les filles de ce putain de lycée ouvrent les jambes devant toi ? Désolée mais j'ai ma fierté, et tu vois, je suis pas aussi frigide que tu le crois, parce que j'ai tenté de comprendre qui était cette personne derrière ce « prestige », mais je crois que je me suis trompée. BARRE-TOI !!!

- On parle pas à Sirius Black comme ça, chérie, répliqua Sirius froidement. Dans ce lycée c'est comme ça depuis toujours, alors arrête avec ta révolution, toi et tes copines.

- Pourquoi tu me parles alors, Black ? répondit Mélanie aussi froidement : un mur s'était dressé entre eux.

- C'est ça, ciao, aller viens Nymphadora, conclut Sirius en prenant sa cousine par la main et en s'éloignant.

- « Je suis Sirius Black », « Non mais tu sais à qui tu parles », imita la petite fille. Tsss.

- Quoi, grogna Sirius.

- Non mais le boulet !

- Oh oh, tu parles à plus grand que toi, minus.

- Peut-être mais moi au moins je sais comment être C.I.V.I.L.I.S.E.E.

- Sache ma petite Nymphadora…

- Sirius !

- … que je suis le plus populaire du lycée, continua Sirius imperturbable.

- Et alors ?! rétorqua la petite fille qui s'en foutait royalement.

- On verra, toi, dans quelques années.

- On verra rien du tout, je reste comme je suis, pas besoin de faire tout un cinéma pour être apprécié.

- …Euh…

- Je suis peut-être petite mais je comprends deux, trois trucs… comme le fait que tu es très amoureux de Mel.

- Même pas vrai d'abord, bouda le jeune homme désappointé par la clairvoyance de sa cousine, pas qu'il soit amoureux de la jeune femme, non.

- Tu es mon cousin, qui vient toujours squitter…

- On dit squatter… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ?… Ton langage, jeune fille, si ta mère t'entendait… !

- Rien du tout puisque c'est toi qui me l'as appris ce mot, rétorqua la petite fille avec un sourire d'ange diabolique.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il en essayant de se rappeler quand et s'il n'était pas bourré quand il avait fait cette connerie.

- Et oui, bon détourne pas la discussion, tu l'aimes ou pas ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi radical que tu le crois, Dora, répondit Sirius soudainement gêné.

- Mouais, si tu le dis…

- C'est sûr qu'elle me plaît avec le physique et le caractère qu'elle a….

- Mais il y a plus.

- Ouais.

- Et si tu l'invitais à dîner un soir où tu te montres en vrai, le Sirius que j'adore et que tu as dû lui montrer, pour qu'elle ne te crache pas dessus.

- Ouais bonne idée, chez Dion ?

- Nan trop classique, celui du Lac.

- OUAIS, costard !

- Mais avant Sirius, tu dois t'excuser pour frigide, je sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais ça lui a fait du mal, et puis moi je l'aime bien Mélanie, alors fait gaffe, hein ?

- Oh c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ça, je n'aurais pas trop dû dire ça, mais elle m'a saoulé à me rabaisser, comme si j'étais un abruti fini, et puis…

- Sirius, c'était méchant.

- Je sais… Attend, j'hallucine, j'ai eu une conversation sur ma vie amoureuse avec une gosse de 7 ans !

- Que veux-tu je suis précoce, répondit Dora en regardant ses ongles.

- Ah oui… Bonbon ?

- Yeaaaah, hé les filles, c'est mon cousin et il va m'offrir des bonbons » se vanta la petite fille à ses amies qui s'éloignaient de l'école de danse.

Elles regardèrent le dit cousin comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde. Celui-ci, fier comme un paon de cette attention féminine qui augmentait encore plus son ego, dit : « Tu viens ma cousine chérie, faut que je t'achète un jouet encore.

- Oh, la chance, murmurèrent les fillettes, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Tout de suite mon cousin chéri que j'aime tant ». Puis à voix basse, elle demanda : « C'est vrai pour le jouet ?

- Tu rêves, minus… Ah, ah, ah ! »

TO BE CONTINUED….......

* * *

Voilà, alors que pensez-vous de ce Sirius????? Enfin qu'est-ce que vous avez pensez du chapitre en général???? Pensez-vosu que Mél va se venger?

Enfin bref, laissez moi une review si le coeur vous en dit.

Gros bisous à tous


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour, bonjour!!!**

**Navré du retard, mais j'ai eu un petit cadeau surprise de la fac, qui nous ont mis les exams sur les bras!!! Donc malheureusement j'ai dû ranger mes plumes!!!**

**Bref merci beaucoup pour les reviews, merci à nini** _(tu as raison pour la vengeance puisque c'est pour maintenant),_**silvermirror,Pop'n gum,anais**_( la suite et bien pour tout de suite)_**, Catherine Broke, Rebecca Black, Lia-Sail: merci X2 lol!!!**

**Il me reste plus qu'a dire........ BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!!**

**Si quelqu'un qui n'a pas de compte et veut être prévenu laissez-moi votre adresse!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CHAPITRE 19**

**Noël et ses « miracles »**

Vu que tous les personnages sont en vacances, l'auteur a mené une petite enquête pour ses lecteurs adorés afin de savoir ce que le Papa Noël a emmené à la « joyeuse bande ». Pour cela rien de mieux que de pirater ces merveilleux systèmes de communication de ces chers petits « anges ».

Commençons par les SMS.

SMS de James à Sirius

_Waouh trop bien, merci pour les « meilleurs du sport » !_

_Prongs The Best _

Réponse de Sirius à James

_Tu peux me dire toi pourquoi tu m'as offert « les meilleurs du kamasoutra » ?! Au fait d'o rien pour le bouquin, MOI j'offre des choses INTELLIGENTES. Mais bon ton bouquin me servira quand même._

_Patmol The beau gosse_

Second moyen employé par notre espionne en herbe… MSN.

Conversation entre Mélanie, Lily, Lilou, Lyne :

Lily : Coucou les filles !!!

Mél : Hello !

Lilou : Salut !

Lyne : _¡ Hola !_

Lilou, Mél, Lily, Lyne : JOYEUX NOEL !!!!

Lilou, Mél, Lily, Lyne : Vous avez eu quoi ?

Lyne : J'ai pas eu mon sabre, ouin !!!

Lilou : Hum, _no comment_, au moins tu as aimé mon livre sur les différents types de sabres japonais ?

Lyne : Ouiiii, je l'ai lu 3 fois !!

Lily : Si elle pouvait faire pareil avec les bouquins de cours…

Lyne : J'y peux rien si c'est de la merde !

Mél : Lily… Elle a pas tort.

Lyne : Merci.

Lily : Hé, ne l'encourage pas, toi.

Lilou : Merci pour les bouquins.

Lily : Oui merci pour _Orgueil et Préjugés_.

Lyne : Rah encore un truc dégoulinant de guimauve.

Lilou : D'o rien.

Lily : Et merci pour le maquillage Mél.

Mél : Bah tu me faisais pitié à baver devant.

Lily : GRRR !!!

Mél : Je rigole !

Lily : Bande de tarées vous n'auriez pas dû, le collier de l'angelot qui tient une fleur de lys, ça m'a émue. Merci de me remonter le moral les filles.

Lilou : Heu…

Lyne : D'o rien même si j'étais pas dans le coup.

Mél : Mais on t'a pas offert de collier !

Lily : Mais c'est qui alors ?

Mél : Un admirateur anonyme ?

Lilou : Trop romantique !!!

Lyne : Un psychopathe oui !

Mél, Lilou : LYNE !!!!!

Lyne : Bah quoi ?

Lily : ADMIRATEUR DE MES FESSES OUI ! C'est ce crétin de Potter… GRRRRR !

Lyne : Tu veux que je te prête un sabre ?

Mél, Lilou : LYNE ! Lui donne pas d'idées, bon sang !!

Lyne : En parlant de meurtre…

Lilou, Lily, Mél : Hein ?

Lyne : Oui faut que je tue mon petit ami, je me tâte encore sur l'arme…

Mél : Lyne et si tu nous expliquais, hein ?

Lyne : Ah oui désolée, cet enfoiré m'a offert un string pour Noël, avec une carte disant : « je me suis autofait un cadeau ». Je peux te dire que j'ai changé illico presto mon cadeau, nan mais !

Lilou : Ah ! Ptdr ! Et c'est quoi ce cadeau de secours ?

Lyne : Un truc direct qui montre que j'ai pas aimé et qui m'a rien coûté. Tss, nan mais il se prend pour qui le Don Casanova !

Lily : Choisis, soit Don Juan, soit Casanova.

Lyne : M'en fous, pareil, c'est un enfoiré ! De toute façon, je lui ai dit que je ne lui parlais plus.

Mél : En parlant d'enfoiré, Black m'a traitée de frigide.

Lilou, Lily, Lyne : QUOI ???

Lyne : Oh le saligaud pour rester polie !

Lily : Vas-y Lyne, on peut le dire, le connard oui !

Mél : Le pire c'est que j'ai failli craquer, en versant des larmes. Mais ma vengeance sera terrible !!!

Lilou : Ma pauvre, si ça peut te rassurer, ce bâtard de Remus ne m'a rien offert, même pas un mot.

Lyne : Lilou, tu as dit bâtard ???

Lilou : Heu… oui.

Lyne : Oh ma fille devient grande, vas-y, gueule un coup !

Lilou : Ben j'ai fini.

Lyne : Oooh, t'es pas drôle !

Mél : En bref, on hait toute un mec.

Lyne : Ouais tous des salauds ! Allez venez on va se saouler dans un bar !

Lilou : T'es sûre que tu ne l'es pas déjà ?

Lily : Dites en parlant de salaud, j'ai envoyé un SMS à Potter…

Mél : Comment t'a eu son numéro ?

Lily : Bah je suis déléguée, donc j'ai les coordonnées de tout le monde. Hum, donc j'ai envoyé : « Potter remballe tes angelots à la con avant que je te prive de ta si précieuse partie. Ps : Joyeux Noël, j'espère que tu t'es étouffé avec la dinde, se serait le meilleur cadeau de Noël que tu puisses me faire. A Jamais, Evans ».

Lyne : Moi j'aime bien.

Lilou : Heu pourquoi tu es si sûr que c'est lui ?

Lily : Y'a que lui pour m'envoyer ça et pour me rendre la vie encore plus dure : Pourrissons encore plus la vie de Lily, pour montrer qu'elle est trop méchante… Tiens sa réponse.

Mél : Alors ?

Lily : HEIN ? Sa réponse : « Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de toi Evans. Et celui qui t'a offert ça est vraiment dingue. Ps : Au fait ma dinde est bonne… dans tout les sens que tu veux ! Chaleureusement, James ».

Lilou : « Dans tout les sens que tu veux » ?

Lyne : Il parle de sa dinde à bouffer et de sa dinde humaine qu'il s'est tapé.

Mél : Ah !

Lily : GRR, je vais lui répondre…

Lilou, Mél, Lyne : NON !!!

Lily : Pff, d'accord… même pas un fax ?

Lilou, Mél, Lyne : NON !!

Lyne : Remarque lui aussi reconnaît son goût lamentable pour les filles.

Lilou, Mél, Lily : Mdr !!!

Lily : En tout cas, celui qui m'a écrit ça… on peut facilement tomber amoureuse de lui, ses mots réchauffent le cœur. Bon j'y vais, au fait on se donne rendez-vous au lycée pour les papiers qu'ils doivent nous donner avant la rentrer et les nouveaux bouquins ?

Lilou, Mél, Lyne : Ok.

Lily : Bisous.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

P.O.V Normal

« Bon Sirius, on se calme, on respire, aller c'est pas la mer à boire, juste inviter une fille », se sermonnait Sirius en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée du ranch Brigestone.

TOC TOC

« Bonjjjour, balbutia le jeune homme devant la femme qui venait d'ouvrir. Euh, est-ce que Mélanie est là ? S'il vous plait, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

- Bien sûr, elle s'entraîne en bas.

- Ah euh…

- Je vais l'appeler, sauva la femme. Entre… va dans le salon, pendant que je vais l'appeler. Attend, je t'accompagne ».

Ils longèrent un couloir, guidés par un gros labrador caramel, et ils débouchèrent dans un beau salon décoré de superbes parquets de chêne. Au centre de la pièce trônaient de grands canapés face à une cheminée où ronflait un bon feu.

Un homme était en train de lire un journal lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. La ressemblance avec sa fille était frappante : les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, le reste appartenait à la mère, devina Sirius. Mais les deux possédaient un charisme indéniable qui n'étonna pas le jeune homme lorsqu'on voyait le sex-appeal de la fille.

« Bonjour, salua Sirius.

- Enchanté, jeune homme, répondit Mr Brigestone. Vous êtes ?

- Oh mon dieu que je suis sotte, pardonnez-moi ! s'exclame Mrs Brigestone.

- Mais non ma chérie, un oubli, rit l'homme, en regardant tendrement sa femme.

- Pardon, je suis Sirius Black, se présenta le jeune homme.

- SIRIUS BLACK ?? s'étonnèrent les parents.

- Oui, c'est moi, salua Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

- Hum, je vais appeler Mélanie, déclara Mrs Brigestone avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

- Alors c'est vous Sirius Black ? entama Mr Brigestone d'une voix moins chaleureuse.

- A moins qu'un autre Sirius Black soit dans le bottin, oui, tenta de plaisanter Sirius.

- Très drôle, moi je parlais plus de votre réputation.

- Oh euh, c'est… commença Sirius.

- C'est pas ce que vous croyez ? se moqua Mr Brigestone.

- Non, je ne prétendrais pas le contraire, je suis ce que je suis, et puis Mélanie a déjà dû vous parler de moi. Mais j'aimerai beaucoup connaître votre fille.

- Dans quel sens du terme ? demanda perfidement le père de Mélanie.

- Dans le sens de l'amitié, répondit rapidement Sirius, embarrassé.

- Bien sûr, ironisa l'homme. Ecoute jeune homme, j'ai assez fréquenté les Black pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas trop se fier à l'un d'eux.

- Ecoutez Monsieur, je ne suis pas comme eux, répondit Sirius, perdant le peu de patience qui lui restait.

- Ah bon, pourtant vous vous comportez avec la même froideur. De plus, avec ce que vous avez dit à ma fille, je devrais vous arrangez le portrait.

- Je… je suis désolé, murmura Sirius la tête baissée.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, mais à ma fille, rétorqua sévèrement le père de Mél.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je l'ai tout de suite regretté ! s'écria Sirius avec un regard sincère.

- Vous savez, sa meilleure amie a tenté de se suicider parce que son petit ami l'avait forcé, dit soudain d'une voix calme Mr Brigestone.

- Je ne savais pas, murmura Sirius, choqué.

- Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi ma fille est aussi « coincée » que vous semblez le penser.

- Euh…

- Elle ne demande pas grand-chose, juste qu'on l'aime, conseilla le père de Mélanie, en souriant à Sirius.

- Euh, monsieur, avec votre respect, pourquoi me dire ça alors que vous me détestez ? demanda Sirius complètement perdu par l'attitude de l'homme aussi compliqué que sa fille.

- Parce que vous en avez plus dans le pantalon que les autres Black que j'ai pu rencontrer. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas si mal, répondit malicieusement Mr Brigestone.

- Tu ne manques pas de toupet, Black ! s'exclama une voix à l'entrée du salon, où se trouvait une Mélanie en sueur, dans une minijupe et un top blanc qui laissa Sirius dans les nuages.

- Ne prenez pas trop de liberté, Black, prévint doucement Mr Brigestone.

- Euh… je suis venu m'excuser Méllie.

- Hé, c'est mon surnom ça, s'indigna le père de Mél.

- Papa ! désespéra Mélanie.

- Donc… hum… je voulais savoir si tu accepterais mon invitation à dîner avec moi… euh en tête à tête.

- Jam… commença Mél avant d'être coupé par son père.

- Mais bien sûr, on ne refuse jamais une invitation à dîner ! s'exclama Mr Brigestone comme si c'était normal.

- Hein ?! s'exclamèrent les autres, abasourdis.

- Quoi, vous ne saviez pas que un plus un est égal à deux ? blagua Mr Brigestone.

- …

- Arrêtez de me regarder comme des merlans frits et allez vous amusez, les jeunes.

- Quoi ?! explosa Mél. Et il est où le couplet du père protecteur qui ne fait pas approcher un mec à 100 mètres de sa fille ?

- Tu sais bien que les modes d'emploi et moi, ma chérie… rit le père.

- … Très bien, je vais me préparer » rétorqua Mélanie, soudainement calme et sortant de la pièce.

- Je vous revaudrz ça monsieur, remercia Sirius.

- Me fait pas regretter....Sirius", rétorqua John avec un clin d'oeil puis il poursuivit: "Et puis je gagne un tête à tête avec ma femme."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Euh, tu sais, même si on est en hiver ici, il n'y a pas tellement besoin de ce manteau, tenta de dire Sirius.

- T'occupe, répondit froidement Mél en saluant ces parents de la main et entrant dans la voiture.

- Yeah, une bonne soirée en perspective, marmonna le jeune homme entre ces dents en se précipitant à la suite de la jeune fille.

- On va où ? demanda la jeune fille sur le même ton froid qu'elle avait adopté avant.

- Et bien j'avais pensé t'emmener dans un petit resto au bord du…

- Non.

- Non ? répéta Sirius étonné par l'interruption de la jeune fille qui bouleversait son plan.

- T'as bien entendu Black, je veux bouger, rétorqua la jeune fille en le regardant avec arrogance.

- Oh… euh… très bien, alors on peut prendre un resto dan…

- Mais j'en ai rien à faire, je veux une discothèque, coupa violemment Mélanie.

- Ok.

- Bien, conduit alors ».

Sirius changea de direction et se rendit à Austin. Il se gara près de la boîte branchée où ils allaient danser.

« Et voilà le Studio 418, annonça Sirius, charmeur. En fait, c'est une bonne idée pour un rapprochement, mais pour le dialogue… si tu veux je prends un mégaphone, ah, ah, ah ! ».

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, mais enleva son long manteau qui laissa deviner une magnifique robe chocolat courte et très ajustée qui laissa Sirius pantois.

« Euh… oh… ah… euh joli, très joli même, dit-il en reprenant contenance puis en appréciant, en connaisseur, la marchandise.

- La vue te plait Black ? dit Mél en descendant de la voiture.

- Plus que tu ne le crois », répondit-il en suivant tout les mouvements de la jeune fille, avec délectation puis chuchotant pour lui : « J'ai même hâte de voir se qu'elle vaut, ma petite Mellie.

- On y va ?

- Bien sûr ».

Sirius sortit à son tour et posa une main dans le dos de la jeune fille pour la guider mais aussi pour marquer son territoire face aux regards envieux des autres hommes pendant qu'ils remontaient la file. Sirius en habitué salua le videur qui les fit tout de suite entrer.

Dès qu'ils passèrent la porte, ils purent entendre distinctement la musique où les couples ondulaient déjà sur la piste, sous les spots multicolores.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux prendre à boire ? demanda galamment Sirius.

- Oh, une vodka citron, répondit indifféremment la jeune fille, occupée à regarder la piste.

- C'est noté, s'exclama le jeune homme avec enthousiasme et en prenant la direction du bar.

- Mon petit Sirius, ça fait un bail que t'es pas venu, alors combien de filles en trois semaines ? salua le barman.

- Oh, tellement que c'est ennuyeux, répondit crânement Sirius. Alors ça va, toi ?

- Ça va, je te sers quoi, Casanova ?

- Alors pour moi comme d'hab et une vodka citron pour…

- Sacré toi, t'es venu accompagné, fais voir un peu à oncle Jack qui est l'heureuse élue, rigola le barman en donnant une tape dans le dos de Sirius.

- Elle est… elle a une robe chocolat, des cheveux bouclés à souhait, des yeux envoûtants, et un corps mon pote… décrivit Sirius, un sourire de mâle aux lèvres.

- Oh je vois le genre… comme celle sur la piste au bras du brun à la chemise noire ? répondit le barman en montrant ladite jeune fille d'un signe de tête.

- Voilà… QUOI ??!! » s'étouffa Sirius en arrosant le barman et en renversant le reste de sa boisson sur sa chemise.

TO BE CONTINUED….

&&&&&&&&&&

Tamdam!! alors?

Avant rangez tout ce qui pourrait être un arme!!! Je suis sadique, bouh vilaine auteur!!!!

Hum, bref alors pour fêter cette **150ème review**, tout ceux qui laisseront une question auront droit à une réponse sans détour comme:" tu verras quand tu seras grand(e)", mdr!!!

D'ailleurs merci Lia-Sail pour l'idée, on est quite maintenant bien que je ne sais pas si tu arriveras à me battre au niveau questions que j'ai laissé pour ta fic.

Voilou, gros bisous à tous et je souhaite une grosse merde pour tout ceux qui vont passer un exam et qui sont en révisions.

Lilichoco


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour, bonjour!!**

**Comment vous allez tous?**

**Me voilà de retour, avec un chapitre malheureusement très court, j'en suis désolée, mais c'était la seule coupure possible. Voici donc, cette fameuse fin de vengeance avec le réglement de compte le lendemain.....oui ça va chier comme qui diraient certains, et un grand rebondissement pour ce couple. Oui on passe au niveau 2 Yeahhhh!**

**Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews:** _Catherine Broke, Aodren, Azuli, Silvermirror lily, Pop n'Gum, Andromaque_**.**

**Plus les anonyme:**

**La blonde: Lilichoco en force alors mdr!!. merci de ta review, j'espère que la suite te **

**Nini, Oui Mél peut être très tordue, quand elle s'y met. merci de ta review en tout cas, bsx.**

**Anaïs: Sadique moi???? YESSSS mdr! faut bien un peut de suspense des fois. merki pour la reviews, bsx.**

**Un dernier grand merci à ma correctrice Teruko-chan, qui faut un super boulot.**

**Voilà il me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une BONNE LECTURE!!!!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 20 : Revanche Part 2

_- Sacré toi, t'es venu accompagné, fais voir un peu à oncle Jack qui est l'heureuse élue ? rigola le barman en donnant une tape dans le dos de Sirius._

_- Elle est… Elle a une robe chocolat, des cheveux bouclés à souhait, des yeux envoûtants, et un corps mon pote… décrivit Sirius, un sourire de mâle aux lèvres._

_- Oh je vois le genre… Comme celle sur la piste aux bras du brun à la chemise noire ? répondit le barman en montrant la dite jeune fille d'un signe de tête._

_- Voilà…. QUOI ?! » s'étouffa Sirius en arrosant le barman et en renversant le reste de sa boisson sur sa chemise._

&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Eh, eh, tout doux, prévint le barman en attrapant illico presto un Sirius en rogne.

- Mais il a pas le droit ! s'indigna Sirius.

- D'où ? Ta copine était seule et comme tout mec se le doit en voyant une beauté pareille, il a tenté sa chance.

- On ne plante pas Sirius Black ! continua de vociférer le jeune homme. Elle est à moi. Il peut prendre toutes les autres, mais elle, il ne la touche pas, capito !

- Sirius possessif, j'aurais jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça.

- Va te faire voir, Jack !

- Hé, tu parles à qui, là ?!

- Désolé, j'ai pété mon câble.

- J'ai vu ça mon garçon, laisse tomber et trouve-toi en une autre.

- Passe-moi un whisky double et laisse la bouteille » répondit Sirius d'une voix sombre.

Il passa le reste de la soirée à boire verre sur verre, indifférent aux regards de convoitises. Son regard à lui était fixé sur la jeune fille qui riait aux blagues de son partenaire. Alors le jeune homme avalait une nouvelle lampée du liquide pour faire taire cette douleur au fond de lui qu'il ne comprenait pas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Et il t'a passé son numéro ? demanda Lily.

- Je te jure, il manquait pas d'air, à me déshabiller du regard sans aucune gêne, répondit Mél agacé.

- Belle vengeance en tout cas, Black relégué au bar, mouahahah !

- Pff, c'est ma seule réjouissance pour m'être emmerdée toute une soirée, soupira Mél. Enfin… Hé, lâche-moi crétin ! » cria la jeune fille alors que Sirius venait de la tirer et de la pousser dans une classe vide.

Le jeune homme, ne tenant pas compte de la phrase de la jeune fille, la plaqua contre le mur, posant ses mains de chaque côté de son corps.

« Alors, tu t'es bien amusée ? demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

- Beaucoup, Don est très drôle, j'ai passé une bonne soirée. Par contre mon cher, si tu permets, toi tu n'es pas très frais, répondit la jeune fille sur le même ton.

- Tu m'as humilié, gronda Sirius froidement.

- Pauvre chou, rétorqua ironiquement Mel se mesurant au jeune homme.

- On ne joue pas avec moi, grinça Sirius en donnant un coup de poing rageur sur une table.

- Pauvre Blackounet, tu t'es pris ce qui s'appelle communément une veste. Alors, quelles sont tes impressions ? se moqua Mél en prenant un faux air de journaliste.

- Mes impressions ? Mes impressions ? répétait-il, interloqué, puis avec rage, il ajouta : j'ai eu mal, merde !

- C'est tout ? Alors ce n'est pas assez.

- A quoi tu joues, Brigestone ? Tu veux jouer à l'allumeuse ? rugit-t-il hors de lui.

- Non, je ne suis pas toi Black, je veux que tu comprennes quel connard tu es, j'ai joué ton rôle, et toi le mien ! gueula Mél avec toute la rage qu'elle avait accumulée ces dernières semaines.

- …

- Et oui, ça fait mal comme tu dis. Je n'aime pas être un objet de convoitise, siffla la jeune fille en poussant le jeune homme.

- Arrête avec tes discours psychodramatiques, répondit furieusement Sirius en rebloquant la jeune fille. Hier, si je suis venu, c'est pour répondre à tes paroles, je voulais que tu me connaisses mieux.

- Dans quel sens ? répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire méchant.

- 'Te fous pas de moi, murmura le jeune homme, la tête baissée pour ne pas montrer à Mélanie qu'elle venait de le blesser.

- JE TE HAIS, SIRIUS BLACK ! Tu m'entends, et je veux que tu me foutes la paix ! » cria Mélanie des larmes de rage roulant sur ces joues.

Murmurant un « non », Sirius franchit le peu de distance qu'il restait pour s'emparer furieusement des lèvres de la jeune fille. A sa grande surprise, la jeune fille y répondit avec la même ardeur.

Dans ce baiser, ils firent passer tous les non-dits, ses sentiments qu'ils n'osaient pas dire avec des mots. Pourquoi ? Pour ce sacro-saint orgueil, bien sûr !

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Mélanie le regarda, troublée, puis avec amertume, elle murmura en poussant violement Sirius : « Va au diable ! ».

Elle ouvrit la porte, retenant ses larmes, et trouva ses amies qui l'attendaient avec les nouveaux livres du semestre.

Sans un mot, Lilou prit la jeune fille par le bras, en l'éloignant, tandis que Lily comprenant déjà ce qui c'était passé derrière cette porte, foudroya le jeune homme avec fureur.

Sirius, indifférent au regard de Lily et de Lyne, s'avança vers Mél, lui toucha le bras pour l'interpeller, mais celle-ci de dégagea vivement.

« Désolé, murmura-t-il avec un regard sincère tandis que la jeune fille le regardait.

- Ne t'approche plus de moi, murmura-t-elle avant de partir.

- Je peux pas, tu as pris trop de place… » répondit Sirius avec retardement en s'écroulant contre les casiers.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**INFO: J'ai écrit plusieurs OS, j'aimerais savoir si vous voulez que je les publie ou vous voulez attendre la fin de cette fic. pour les résumés allez voir mon profil tout est dedans.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre: Un chapitre très attendu les explications entre Rémus et lilou. Il est déjà écrit,il faut juste que je le tape. j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. j'espère qu'il vous plaira!!!**

**Sinon celui alors???????? Vos impressions.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour tout le monde, enfin les personnes rentrées ou pas encore parties en vacances!**

**En tout cas j'espère que tout le monde a eu ses exams et a fêté ça!**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre très attendu sur notre couple préféré que j'ai nommé Remus et Lilou.**

**Alors pour vous je suis allée dans les profondeurs du romantisme à la limite guimauve....mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien des fois.**

**Voilà dans ce chapitre le pourquoi du comment!**

**Merci aux revieweurs merci infiniment de continuer à m'encourager, ça m'aide vraiment. Alors merci à:**

_VampirSadik, Pop n'Gum,Catherine Broke,silvermirror lily, l'Luna'l, Lia-Sail pour ces deux reviews en retard._

**Et les anonymes:**

_Anaïs:_** Me****rci de ta review, je sais, je suis sadique mais c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez ( l'auteur se planque sous l'ordi pendant qu'un kamikaze écrit ces lignes dictées par Lilichoco mdr!). J'espère en tout cas que tu as eu ton bac!!!! Bsx et la suite..ben en dessous.**

_La Blonde:_** Tout d'abord merci de m'avoir laisser ces 2 reviews. Je suis désolée mais ce chapitre puis les 2 ou 3 suivants, vont être courts, j'en suis désolée mais c'est les coupures qui font ça!**

**Quant à mon ancienne fic, si je l'ai arrêtée, c'est pour plusieurs raisons. Je l'avais commencé au début du lycée et mon style a changé donc lorsque je l'ai relue pour la retravailler, elle ne me plaisait plus. Ensuite parce que j'avais fait la bétise de commencer la fic au feeling, sans plan et sans savoir comment j'allais réellement la finir, j'avais une vague idée mais je me suis bloquée en cours. **

**Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense essayer de la réecrire mais à la fin de cette fic. Voilà gros bsx et à bientôt.**

**Je remercie aussi ma correctrice qui fait un boulot d'enfer, malgré ces autres fics, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur son profil si vous voulez rire et passer un bon moment, son univers n'est pas celui de Harry Potter, mais d'un manga Black Cat, alors si il y en a que ça tente, n'hésitez pas!**

**INFORMATION: JE PROFITE DE REPONDRE AUX ANONYMES POUR RAPPELER A CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS DE COMPTE FANFICTION ET QUI AIMERAI ETRE PREVENUS DE ME LAISSEZ VOTRE ADRESSE MAIL, ENFIN C'EST CEUX QUI VEULENT, JE NE FORCE PERSONNE!!**

**QUESTIONS: Suite au succés de mon OS "Donner la vie: collection pour les Nuls", je voulais savoir la prochaine publication vous voulez un nouvel OS qui serai la "Saint Valentin un jour maudit pour les Maraudeurs" ou la suite de "Sirius dominé par une fille?"????????? A vous public!!!**

**BONNE LECTURE!!!!**

* * *

CH 22 : Réconciliation

« Voyons Clara, tu vois bien que ce nounours n'est pas pour toi, s'exaspéra Lilou en enlevant un gros ours en peluche à la petite fille de 3 ans qu'elle gardait depuis six mois.

- Nouss, ordonna la petite fille.

- Non, gronda Lilou.

- Nouss ! répéta la petite butée.

- On va se promener ? tenta d'amadouer Lilou.

- Vi, vi ! cria la petite Clara enthousiaste en allant chercher sa poupée et son seau.

- Ah, ah, ah, ah ! Attend on va prendre d'autres choses » tempéra Lilou en rigolant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux filles se mirent en route pour le parc. Lilou posa leurs affaires sur un banc. Puis avec la petite Clara, elles commencèrent leurs jeux par le toboggan.

Au début, Lilou se contenta de rattraper Clara à l'arrivée, puis se prenant au jeu, elle finit par faire elle aussi du toboggan.

« Ouf, allez viens Clara, j'ai faim et il faut qu'on mange les bons brownies qu'on a fait.

- Ouiii ! » applaudit la petite fille en frappant dans ses mains avec joie.

Lilou déplia une nappe sur l'herbe pour qu'elles puissent s'asseoir et manger tranquillement.

« Bon appétit, salua une voix qui s'approchait.

- Bijour, répondit la petite fille avant de mordre goulûment un morceau de gâteau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda plus froidement Lilou.

- Je... j'aimerai te parler, demanda Remus mal à l'aise.

- Lupin, je travaille là, je ne…

- J'attendrai alors, coupa Remus confiant et ayant retrouvé son assurance.

- Euh… très bien, répondit Lilou timidement.

- Merci » murmura Remus reconnaissant.

Lilou se contenta d'hausser les épaules, feintant l'indifférence alors que son cœur battait la chamade.

« Dis Lilou, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a emmené le Papa Noël ? » demanda la petite fille alors qu'elle finissait sa part de gâteau. A cette phrase, la jeune fille fusilla du regard Remus qui resta surpris de cette attaque soudaine.

« Non vois-tu le Papa Noël de mon amoureux à oublié de m'offrir quelque chose, répondit Lilou.

- Qui te dit que le fameux amoureux a oublié ? rétorqua Remus avec un sourire malicieux.

- Eh bien le jour J, c'était silence radio.

- On était pas censé être séparés ?

- …

- Ne t'inquiète pas Clara, l'amoureux n'a pas oublié, au contraire ce jour-là il a été malheureux, expliqua Remus son regard ne quittant pas celui de la jeune fille qui était pétrifiée par la surprise.

- Remus, je… tu comprends, je ne savais pas… c'est que tes amis passaient toujours avant… qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? balbutia Lilou déboussolée par ces révélations.

- Tiens » murmura le jeune homme en lui tendant un paquet en guise d'explication.

Lilou déballa le paquet et trouva un collier reposant sur un coussin, il était en or avec trois motifs.

« Tu sais ce qu'ils signifient ? chuchota Remus à l'oreille de la jeune fille alors qu'il prenait des mains le fameux collier pour le glisser délicatement autour du cou de sa chérie, qui répondit en secouant la tête.

- Le cœur, c'est pour que tu n'oublies pas que je t'aime, la clé c'est celle de mon coeur et enfin le petit ange, c'est comme si tu étais descendue sur Terre pour moi, tu es mon cadeau.

- R… murmura Lilou les larmes aux yeux, émue par cette déclaration.

- On va refaire du opogan ? demanda Clara, ramenant Lilou à son travail.

- Allez viens ma puce, sourit doucement Lilou heureuse de pouvoir se soustraire au regard de Remus attendant une réponse, car elle avait peur de craquer.

- YOUPI ! cria la petite fille en se précipitant vers l'échelle.

- Je vous rattrape » intervient le jeune homme se prenant lui aussi au jeu.

Les deux filles se préparèrent à glisser, Clara passa la première, elle glissa sans aucune peur, battant des mains et riant aux éclats. Remus la récupéra en riant.

Puis vint le tour de Lilou, elle s'élança et glissa sur le petit toboggan. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, Remus la souleva sans aucun problème. Au moment où leurs regards se rencontrèrent, celui de Remus brillait avec tant de tendresse que Lilou sentit ses défenses s'effondrer.

« Tu me manques, murmura Remus en prenant possessivement la taille de la jeune fille.

- Toi aussi, avoua la jeune fille avec un sourire timide que lui rendit le jeune homme.

- Vous êtes les amoureux de l'histoire ? fit revenir à la réalité la petite Clara qui regardait la scène avec beaucoup d'attention. Lilou était krès kriste sans toi, confia la petite fille alors que sa nounou avait très vite virée au rouge brique.

- C'est vrai ? répondit Remus demandant plus à Lilou qu'à la petite.

- Vi, rit la petite fille du tour qu'elle venait de faire à sa baby-sitter.

- Clara ? appela une voix à l'entrée du parc.

- MAMAN ! cria la petite fille en courant pour se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

- Bonjour Mrs Brown, salua Lilou en allant à leur rencontre suivit de Remus.

- Bonjour Liliane, elle a été sage ?

- Hum, je ne sais pas… commença Lilou malicieuse pour embêter la petite fille.

- Siiii !

- Mais oui tu as été sage ma puce, rassura Lilou.

- Maman, maman, tu le connais l'amoureux de Lilou ? demanda trop innocemment la petit Clara.

- Sale gosse, marmonna Lilou entre ses dents tout en gardant un sourire crispé car Mrs Brown était une vraie concierge.

- Vraiment ? demanda la mère, avide de potins.

- Bonjour Catherine, salua Remus en s'avançant vers sa petite amie et en l'enlaçant comme pour la protéger.

- Oh Remus, alors c'est toi l'heureux élu, minauda soudainement Mrs Brown.

- Oh oui, moi et personne d'autre.

- Que c'est mignon, et ton père a-t-il approuvé ? demanda Catherine.

- Mon père n'a pas besoin de savoir chaque détail de ma vie, rétorqua Remus avec un sourire crispé, il s'était tendu à l'évocation de son père.

- Que c'est romantique, rigola doucement Mrs Brown en se délectant à la vue de Remus qui inconsciemment se mettait en avant de la jeune fille.

- Je crois que votre fille vous réclame, Catherine, congédia poliment Rémus.

- Oh… euh… oui à bientôt Remus, à la semaine prochaine Liliane, salua précipitamment Mrs Brown.

- Oui Madame » balbutia Lilou en se demandant se qui s'était passé alors que la mère et la petite fille s'éloignaient.

Les deux amoureux se tournèrent pour se regarder et dirent en même temps :

« Alors comme ça…

- Non toi d'abord…ah, ah, ah.

- Bon vas-y, incita Lilou.

- Je disais : alors comme ça ton prénom, c'est Liliane ?

- Eh oui, avant que Lily ne vienne se joindre à notre duo avec Lyne, Lyne raccourcissait en Lili mais après c'est devenu Lilou.

- Je préfère Lilou, ça te correspond plus, répondit Remus en remettant une mèche derrière les oreilles de la jeune fille.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Lilou intriguée par ces paroles mystérieuses.

- Oui ce surnom est aussi mignon et généreux que toi, avoua Remus les joues rouges.

- Oh Remus » répondit Lilou émue.

Elle posa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

« Et toi ? Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses si bien Mrs Brown ?

- Et bien… commença Remus hésitant.

- Oh, interrompit Lilou en mettant ces deux mains sur sa bouche comme si elle venait de dire une énormité. Que je suis bête, avec ton père, je pense que c'est normal.

- Oui tu as raison mon cœur, répondit Remus avec un sourire triste montrant sa solitude d'enfant. Mon père étant le PDG de sa multinationale, toutes ces personnes riches font partie du carnet d'adresse de mes parents. Mais j'ai rencontré les Maraudeurs, James et Sirius, vivant la même situation que moi, alors on s'est très vite adoptés mutuellement.

- Et puis tu m'as moi maintenant, chuchota Lilou, sa main montrant le collier qu'il venait de lui offrir et son regard plein de promesse et de protection possessive rivé sur ceux, mordorés, du jeune homme ému.

- Oui, tu es le plus beau cadeau que la vie m'ai donné, mon cœur, et je te fais la promesse que plus rien ne viendra nous séparer, pas même les Maraudeurs.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, s'excusa Lilou le regard sincère, et se blottissant dans les bras de Remus, son refuge. Dis, ajouta-t-elle soudainement, et si on jouait les cupidons et qu'on se mêlait un peu des affaires de nos amis ?

- C'est bizarre, vois-tu, ma Lilou mais la même idée a traversé mon esprit, répondit Remus malicieusement, un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi.

- Ah bon ? demanda la jeune fille avec des yeux étonnés.

- Hum, vois-tu ma chère si on arrive à tous les réconcilier, on pourrait être tout le temps ensemble, sans avoir à se sentir coupable de délaisser nos amis, expliqua Remus avec un grand sourire et en faisant un clin d'œil complice à la fin de sa tirade.

- Mr Lupin, vous êtes un grand manipulateur, mais j'adhère, rit Lilou.

- Alors, c'est parti ! conclut le jeune homme en levant le poing au ciel tel un général lançant son armée à la bataille.

- OUI, MON CAPITAINE ! imita Lilou en prenant une posture militaire. Je propose de commencer par Janus et Lyne, ce sera le couple le plus facile.

- Heu… on peut pas passer à un autre couple, répondit Rémus embarrassé et se passant une main sur la nuque.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, parce qu'il se trouve que j'ai malencontreusement composé le numéro de Janus pour lui faire remarquer que j'avais vu Lyne à la sortie du coiffeur et qu'elle était sublime. Et pour bien faire passer le message, j'ai ajouté qu'elle allait devenir populaire à la rentrée.

- QUOI ? s'étouffa Lilou un brin jalouse, puis elle se ressaisit et intriguée elle ajouta : Et alors ?

- Oh et bien, je crois que le connaissant, il doit en être à son dixième plan, allant du simple bouquet à l'enlèvement de Lyne, en passant par une chasse de tout les gars du lycée et finissant par un mariage à Las Vegas, finit-il tout content.

- Mon Dieu, t'es un vrai sadique, rit Lilou de bon cœur.

- Tu oublies que je suis un Maraudeur ma puce, répondit modestement Remus.

- Allez, viens mon maffioso, faut que tu manges mes brownies ».

TO BE CONTINUED….

* * *

Alors avez-vous fondues pour ce Rémus romantique? Et le cadeau?

**Suite:** Discussion entre Janus et Lyne comme toujours d'une manière et un contexte....euh originale!!!

Gros bsx

Lilicoco


	23. Chapter 23

Coucou tout le monde

J'espère que les vacances se passent bien! Pour ce chapitre: Apparition d'un nouveau personnage la fameuse Sephiria, soeur de Janus. Donc voilà une autre scène très attendue la réconciliation entre Janus et Lyne....mais à leur manière bien sûr!

Je dis un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews: **l'Luna'l, Pop N' Gum, Catherine Broke, SilverMirror Lily.**

Et les anonymes:

**La Blonde:** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu es "fondue" pour ce chapitre. Par contre tu m'a fait une petite boulette, parce que je ne peux pas t'envoyer de message pour te prévenir si tu ne me laisses pas une adresse mdr!!! bsx à toi.

**Anais:** Félicitation pour ton bac!!!! En otut cas merci de ton enthousiasme pour ma fic et en ce qui concerne la suite, la voici la voilà. Bsx.

**Teruko-chan:** Donc tu avais la flemme de te connecter mdr!! je sais que tu brûles de lire cette suite, on se demande pourquoi? Bref tu verras, j'ai fais quelques petits ajouts.

En tout cas il faut l'applaudir bien fort car pour ce chapitre, elle ne sais pas seulement contenter de me corriger, elle a aussi recopier et mis en forme le chapitre, alors un Grand bravo!! bsx.

Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous dire

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Chap 23: Réconciliation 2**

Resumé du dernier chapitre:

- C'est bizarre, vois-tu, ma Lilou, mais la même idée a traversé mon esprit, répondit Remus malicieusement, un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi.

- Ah bon ?

- Mm, si on les réconcilie, je pourrais être bien plus souvent avec toi.

- M. Lupin, vous n'êtes qu'un manipulateur, mais j'adhère.

- Alors, à l'attaque !

- Oui mon cap'taine ! imita Lilou en prenant la posture militaire. Je propose de commencer par Janus et Lyne.

- Heu, on peut pas passer à un autre couple ? demanda Remus embarrassé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Heu, parce qu'il se trouve que j'ai malencontreusement composé la numéro de Janus pour lui faire remarquer que j'avais vu Lyne à la sortie du coiffeur, qu'elle était sublime et allait devenir populaire à la rentrée.

- Et alors ?

- Oh, eh bien je crois qu'il doit déjà en être à son dixième plan allant du simple bouquet à l'enlèvement de Lyne en passant par la chasse de tous les gars du lycée, finit le jeune homme tout content.

- T'es sûr de ne pas être un descendant de Machiavel ?!

- Oh, je me tâte, répondit modestement Remus.

- Tss, aller viens mon maffioso, il me reste des brownies ».

&&&&&&&&&&

POV normal

« Je n'en peux plus, trouve-moi cette fichue adresse, grogna un Janus impatient qui arpentait la pièce de long en large.

- Calme-toi, la patience est une vertu, rétorqua Sephiria, indifférente à la panique du jeune homme.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Si je ne me réconcilie pas avec elle, je risque de la perdre, et moi je ne serais plus rien. Tant d'années d'attente pour rien, et puis maintenant que j'ai goûté à ses baisers, je n'y aurai plus le droit ; tu veux me priver de mon chocolat, ma gourmandise suprême, mon petit fondant au…

- Stop ! ordonna Sephiria.

- Ok, obéit immédiatement Janus en s'asseyant illico sur le divan.

- En tout cas, je l'aime beaucoup ton amie, surtout son prospectus pour la vasectomie, qu'elle t'a envoyé à Noël était hilarant, pas besoin de message d'explication comme ça ! ricana Sephiria.

- C'était pas drôle, et si il y avait un mot " C'est ce qu'il risque d'arriver si tu me réenvoies un cadeau dans le même genre", pleurnicha le jeune homme. ( Ndl: Le fameux cadeau dont Lyne avait parlé dans le chapitre où les trois filles parlaient sur MSN, pour ceux qui ne se souviennent plus: Janus lui avait envoyé un string et elle a répliqué avec ça).

- Bien. J'ai trouvé l'adresse et…

- Ouais, vas-y ! cria Janus, toute patience envolée, en sautant de partout à la recherche d'un stylo potable.

- Janus, pas besoin d'écrire, c'est facile…

- Non, je veux pas me tromper, continua-t-il, buté.

- Tiens alors, je l'ai imprimée pour toi, rétorqua la jeune fille d'un air moqueur, pleine de pitié pour son petit frère chéri.

- Ah, se pétrifia Janus avec un air très stupide.

- Aller, vas-y…

- …

- Ouvrir porte, toi dehors, Lyne, articula Sephy pour faire réagir l'attardé.

- LYYYYYNEEEEE !!! hurla Janus en se précipitant hors de chez lui.

- Eh bien, pas trop tôt… Il n'est pas né celui qui me mettra dans un état pareil » ricana Sephiria en retournant s'occuper de ses propres affaires.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

POV Janus (_en italique ses pensées_)

« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidée pour mon catalan, monsieur, remercia ma merveilleuse fleur si innocente face à ce loup affamé que je vais vite liquider, d'un bon coup de pied au cul.

- Joan, voyons. _Mais bien sûr, aller, au revoir._

- Ah, ah, ok, Joan. _Monde cruel !_

- Ah, et n'oublie pas, vendredi soir à 19h. _Pauvre gars, il faut lui offrir le bouquin « Comment draguer sans passer pour un pervers », dans la collection les Nuls, c'est mieux pour cet attardé ._

- Oui, oui, je l'ai noté dans mon agenda. _Quoi ?! C'est quoi ce binz ?! Il se prend pour qui ce gros naze ?_

- Bon, salut ! _C'est ça, casse-toi ! Que je prenne le relais et…pourquoi mes jambes avancent seules vers le lieu du crime hein ? Noon ramène moi dans ces buissons !_

- Comment as-tu pu, mon ange ? Moi qui t'aime tant ! déclarai-je théâtralement_. C'est trop nul, cette entrée, on dirait Roméo qui va provoquer en duel les méchants messieurs. C'est décidé je me suicide après !_

- Janus ? répondit ma traîtresse de fleur. _Sans blague, tu crois que c'est qui?_

- Surprise, hein, rétorquai-je, sarcastique. Désolé de te déranger. _Ouais ça c'est mieux !_

- Mais pas du tout, Joan partait.

- Oui, il ferait mieux de partir très vite, répondis-je d'un ton super calme vu mon état de nerfs.

- C'est ton petit ami ? questionna ce pervers. _Nan mais pour qui tu te prends crétin pervers !_

- Plus pour longtemps, marmonna Lyne entre ses dents. _Hein ?_

- Quoi ? m'étranglai-je. Tu préfères ce pervers à moi, l'amour de ta vie ! _Je n'exagère pas c'est la vérité, point final et l'autre déguerpis._

- Pardon ? répliqua Lyne doucement. _Trop calmement, c'est louche, surtout quand on observe la lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux._

- Ah, ah, ah ! Ton ami est trop drôle avec sa jalousie. Bon, je te laisse car j'ai le même à la maison. D'ailleurs, je dois me préparer pour Luis, _un abrazo_ ! intervint le pervers en s'éloignant, les mains dans les poches et sifflotant joyeusement un air d'Almodovar.

- Tss, ce frimeur, grognai-je de mauvaise foi.

- Janus ! gronda ma puce. _Bouh je suis faible, impossible de lui résister. Elle est trop mignonne et puis une semaine que j'ai pas pu l'embrasser. Bon on essaye de faire le gars en colère..._

- Attend, j'ai le droit d'être en colère, je viens pour faire amende honorable, quitte à me mettre à tes pieds, et toi… Au fait, c'est qui Luis ? _C'est vrai je viens de m'en rendre compte_

- Merci, il fait enfin marcher la noisette qui lui sert de cerveau, se moqua mon bourreau. _Monde cruel !_

- Mais il a un fils ! Lyne, comment peux-tu ? fis-je, outré.

- _Madre de Dios_, il faut que je le bute, s'il vous plaît ! Janus, c'est son copain !!! cria Lyne exaspérée. _Hiii elle devient dangereuse, son moi maléfique est dangereux surtout que son arsenal est pas loin._

- Et alors, tout le monde a un copain !

- Mais c'est pas vrai, vociféra Lynou. _Elle va me buter, c'est sûr là_. Il est GAY, Janus, Luis est son PETIT COPAIN !_ Dingue, et la lumière fut!_

- Oooh, je comprends enfin… Mais c'est parfait, ça !

- Pas trop tôt, grogna ma chérie épuisée.

- Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai pas assuré sur ce coup.

- C'est sûr.

- Mais j'y peux rien, j'étais fou quand je t'ai vue avec lui, et tu as de la chance : mon plan A c'était de le buter et de te kidnapper avant de te questionner. _Que j'aurais dû appliquer, c'est nul de toute façon les plans B._

- Ouh, là, là, j'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi, c'est dangereux des fois…

- Tu m'aimes ? demandai-je sans réfléchir. _Aaaah idiot, idiot, idiot !_

- Comment ne pourrais-je pas ? T'es trop chou avec cette tête, tu me fais pitié.

- Mouais…

- En punition, j'ai faim ! Alors emmène-moi manger des sushi !!!

- Tout ce que tu voudras, ma princesse » répondis-je béat. _Que la vie est belle, la, la, la, la…Qui a parlé de se suicider ?_

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour, ou Bonsoir à tous!**

**Oui oui, je suis bien de retour en tant que auteur,après une longue abscence!!! Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser de ce silence, mais j'ai simplement eu une période où je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'écrire.**

**Je suis consciente que j'ai dû perdre beaucoup de lecteurs.**

**Bref, on arrête les violons, je suis de retour c'est l'essentiel, avec pleins de projets en tête, que je suis en train de terminer d'écrire et que je ne vais pas tarder à publier aussi.**

**En ce qui concerne ce chapitre: Je vais révéler qui était l'admirateur de Lily et qui lui a offert un collier, vous serez aussi le contenu de la carte!!**

**On se situe au spectacle de Mél, on va avoir une petite discussion entre Sirius et Andromeda!**

**Et enfin le MOMENT que beaucoup de monde attendait!!!**

**Un petit conseil relisez un peu la fic, remontez de 4 ou 5 chapitres pour vous rappeller.**

**Gros bisous à tous et Bonne Année aussi**

**Merci à ma correctrice Teruko-chan pour son boulot formidable!!!**

**

* * *

**

****

****

Chapitre 24: Qu'est-ce qui fait pleurer les rousses?

P.O.V. Normal

« Alors mon cher Watson, où en est notre cher plan adoré ? susurra une voix conspiratrice à l'oreille de Remus avachi sur un pouf avec sa petite amie alors qu'ils étaient chez lui.

- Hé bien… mon petit doigt a vu Janus et Lyne sortir d'un restaurant japonais en se tenant la main, cela vous convient-il, mon cher Holmes ? répondit Remus en posant un baiser papillon sur le nez de Lilou, qui rit face à cette caresse.

- Hé, hé ; parfait, parfait, des cris en moins c'est déjà ça !

- Quelle est la suite de notre plan ? demanda malicieusement Remus.

- Hé bien, j'ai un petit ami tellement brillant qu'il n'a même pas besoin de sa petite amie, et il va inviter ses amis au spectacle de Mélanie. Évidemment, sans dire que nous y allons aussi,.. enfin que par un malencontreux hasard... nous allons nous croiser, expliqua Lilou avec un faux air modeste qui fit rire le jeune homme.

- Mais c'est inutile, répondit Remus.

- Ah bon ? demanda la jeune fille surprise, se dégageant de l'étreinte de son petit ami pour pouvoir le regarder bien en face.

- Parce qu'il se trouve que je t'ai devancé, vu quel petit ami brillant que je suis, rétorqua Remus en explosant de rire suivit de Lilou.

- T'es nul, se moqua la jeune fille devant le faux air arrogant qu'arborait le jeune homme. Ah j'ai hâte d'y être pour voir comment ils vont se débrouiller.

- Merci pour moi, dis tout de suite que tu t'ennuies avec moi, bouda Remus en se détachant de la jeune fille.

- Mais nan, mon cœur, c'est juste que si tout le monde se réconcilie, on pourra passer tout notre temps ensemble, lui rappela Lilou en posant un gros baiser sur sa joue et en reprenant sa place bien au chaud contre le torse du jeune homme.

- C'est vrai que de ce point de vue, c'est vraiment pas con du tout, pensa-t-il à voix haute.

- Mmm… en tout cas, c'est vraiment bête qu'ils restent tous dans leur coin comme ça, surtout James et Lily ! s'énerva Lilou.

- Moi je pense qu'il y a trop de malentendus entre eux ; James pense qu'il n'a plus de chance et Lily pense qu'elle n'est qu'une fille en plus.

- Et ce n'est pas la période pour Lily » murmura Lilou pour elle.

&&&&&&&&

Avançons jusqu'à ce fameux spectacle…

P.O.V Normal

« Tiens, tiens, mais que vient faire mon cousin adoré ici ? Avec les Maraudeurs en plus ! observa sournoisement une voix en s'approchant de Sirius, qui tentait de se cacher derrière James qui le regardait, désespéré.

- Euh… et bien… il se trouve… que je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir ma petite Nymphie alors que je l'ai accompagnée à ces cours de danse ? » répondit le jeune homme, fier d'avoir trouvé une excuse pour expliquer sa venue au spectacle. Bien sûr, la raison était tout autre que voir une petite fille de primaire se trémousser maladroitement sur une musique quelconque.

« Mouais, rétorqua Andromeda avec un regard qui montrait qu'elle n'était absolument pas dupe. C'est sûr que tu te sens concerné alors que tu ne l'as accompagnée qu'une seule minuscule petite fois. Hum… oui tu as raison Sirius, surtout que Mélanie est très « élogieuse » à ton sujet, ajouta-t-elle, perfide, en mimant les guillemets pour accentuer la bonne relation entre les deux adolescents.

- Euh… c'est pas ce que tu crois, cousine.

- Bien sûr, tout le monde sait que tu veux jouer un tennis avec elle… Franchement Sirius, tu me prends pour un lapin de trois semaines ? Tu crois que mes oreilles ne sont pas au courant quelle réputation de Don Juan tu as ? »

Elle s'approcha de son cousin et en pointant un doigt menaçant sur le torse du jeune homme elle menaça : « Mélanie est une fille bien, essaye de la connaître, espèce de… de… de… !!

- Ouais, ouais, répondit Sirius distraitement, trop occupé à reluquer une jeune fille qui passait derrière Andromeda.

- SIRIUS !!!!

- Chérie, c'est de son âge, laisse-le. Allez, viens, on a promis à Nymphadora d'être devant pour lui faire coucou, calma Ted en enlaçant sa femme et en l'éloignant du groupe.

- Nous n'en avons pas fini jeune homme, avertit la jeune femme en se faisant trainer par son époux, qui grommelait contre l'obstination des Black.

- Rah ! Mais pour qui elle se prend, pour ma mère ?! râla Sirius en soufflant d'exaspération.

- Eh ben t'es long à réagir, fit remarquer Remus, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Vaut mieux pas la provoquer plus, bouda Sirius en croisant les bras.

- Ouh, on va s'amuser ce soir, dites-moi !! interrompit ironiquement James, son regard fixé sur un point sur la droite.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea Sirius en regardant dans la direction de son ami.

- YEEES !! crièrent deux voix appartenant à Lilou et Lyne. Pile à l'heure!

-QUOI ??? s'écrièrent James et Sirius en chœur. Bande de traîtres !!

- « Et si on allait voir ta petite cousine Sir', vu que l'on a rien à faire, ce serait sympa », récita Sirius en mimant la voix et la posture de Remus. Bravo Mumus, tu m'as eu comme un bleu, j'ai rien vu venir.

- C'est normal, tu étais trop occupé à imaginer Mélanie dans son justaucorps, rétorqua Rem', un sourire en coin, pas du tout gêné de son plan et d'avoir manipulé ses amis, s'il pouvait voir sa petite amie, il userait tout les moyens.

- Comment tu sais… NOOON !!! s'étrangla le jeune homme en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de dire d'autres conneries.

- Tu t'es trahi Sir', rit Janus en posant un bisou sur la tête de Lyne, qu'il tenait par la taille

- Alors Evans, pas de réclamations pour toi ? Je ne t'ai pas encore entendue râler » se moqua James en s'adressant à la rousse inhabituellement muette, les yeux regardant dans le vague.

En entendant son nom, elle sursauta violemment et regarda le jeune Potter comme si elle était coupable de quelque chose.

« Euh... désolée, tu disais? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Euh... je... je te demandais... ça va? demanda-t-il également étonnée devant l'attitude de la jeune fille.

- Ça va, James, merci, remercia Lily en faisant un pauvre sourire.

- Lily, viens, on doit aller en coulisse pour aider Mél, pour lui dire bonne chance, intervint Lilou, voyant la détresse de son amie.

- Euh… ok, murmura Lily en suivant ses amies.

- Dites, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer les yeux d'hamster d'Evans ? demanda Sirius, aussi étonné que son meilleur ami face à cette attitude étrange.

- Aucune idée, s'étonna Remus, ayant remarqué comme tout le monde l'étrange attitude de la jeune fille si vivante habituellement. James, ça va?

- ... Hein ?... Oui bien sûr, répondit-il distrait, son regard inquiet toujours fixé dans la direction où la jeune fille avait disparu.

- Allez, venez, on va s'assoir » proposa Janus, voyant que l'absence de réaction de Lily avait jeté un froid sur l'humeur de ses amis.

Ils allèrent s'assoir non loin des jeunes filles qui avaient déjà réservé des places.

Les lumières s'éteignirent, et les enfants entrèrent sur scène.

&&&&&&&&&

Lorsque la classe de Mélanie termina, une jeune femme entra sur scène. Elle ne pouvait pas être décrite comme jolie, mais banale, avec des cheveux blonds rassemblés en un chignon strict. Son tailleur noir, d'une coupe démodée, la vieillissait, lui donnant dix ans de plus. Elle prit son micro et d'une voix aiguë, désagréable, elle commença son discours:

« Bonjour à tous, bienvenue au spectacle de Noël de notre petite ville. J'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée... Bien, encore beaucoup de numéros et de différents âges, on remercie d'abord nos petits chérubins qui ont lancé le spectacle, bravo ! Bonne fin de soirée.

- Bah pas trop tôt, râla Sirius. J'ai cru qu'elle allait continuer pendant une heure avec ses phrases dégoulinantes de guimauve… pouah. James, allô ! je te parle, compatis avec moi ! »

P.O.V Normal avec pensées de James.

Mais James ne l'écoutait pas, son regard ne quittait pas Lily depuis qu'elle s'était assise. Quelque chose clochait, il était celui qui la connaissait le plus, sachant qu'il avait passé des heures et des heures (interminables, selon ses amis) à l'admirer dans chacun de ses gestes. Cette Lily n'était vraiment pas _sa_ Lily. Et ses yeux rouges ! Son opinion se renforça lorsque sa rousse préférée, à la vue de la femme qui entrait en scène, pâlit tellement que ses amies la firent sortir discrètement de la salle de peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

Leur départ n'échappa pas au regard de James et de quelqu'un d'autre, qui suivit la jeune fille discrètement.

P.O.V Normal

Arrivées dans le hall, Lily se détacha de la poigne de ces amies et leur déclara qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Ses amies, désolées de la voir si triste, la laissèrent tranquille et retournèrent dans la salle pour attendre Mélanie.

Lily sortit dans le parc, à côté du parking, et contempla le ciel étoilé, pour calmer les sanglots qui montaient du fond de sa gorge. Cette période était si dure pour elle qu'elle se demandait comme elle pouvait se lever le matin.

« Il faut toujours que tu sois sur mon chemin! gronda une voix courroucée à côté de la jeune fille.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Pétunia, répliqua Lily sèchement, décidée à ne pas se laisser faire par sa grande sœur. Mélanie est mon amie et il était donc normal que je vienne.

- Bien, maintenant que tu l'as vue, DEGAGE !!

- Je te répugne tellement ? murmura Lily, des larmes prêtes à couler sur ses joues.

- Tu ne fais plus partie de ma FAMILLE, ma chère, depuis que papa est mort, grand-mère a été trop généreuse de te recueillir, erreur de la nature, continua d'accuser Pétunia, la voix implacable dans sa cruauté, le regard noir.

- Ça suffit, murmura Lily, la tête baissée, n'ayant plus de courage à combattre sa sœur.

-Je crois que le plus beau jour de ma vie a été quand maman t'a foutue dehors, tes affaires sur le pas de la porte. Ah, c'était tellement enivrant. Oh, tu sais, ta chambre est devenue mon dressing !

- LA FERME !! » cria Lily en tombant à terre, ses mains sur ses oreilles, pour ne plus entendre qu'elle n'avait plus de famille que sa sœur qu'elle aimait tellement, dont elle était si proche, l'avait abandonnée lâchement. Ce sentiment de culpabilité lui déchirait le cœur, la rendait si hargneuse.

« Tu me demande de me taire? C'est toi qui a tué papa, si tu ne l''avais pas supplié de venir te chercher, il n'aurait pas eu cet accident… dit Pétunia d'une voix menaçante.

- ÇA SUFFIT !! gronda une voix sortant de l'ombre.

- De quoi vous vous mêlez-vous ? » demanda Pétunia, pas le moins du monde gênée de ses paroles, mais plutôt ennuyée qu'on l'ait arrêtée.

Puis se tournant vers sa sœur à terre, elle ajouta : « Encore un au compteur, tu es vraiment une trainée.

- Et vous une garce, explosa James qui ne pouvait plus se retenir. Se comporter comme ça avec sa sœur est immonde. Si j'étais vous, je m'en irais vite mais très vite avant que je perde le peu de patience qu'il me reste. Et sachez une chose, ma Lily, on ne la touche pas ! menaça le jeune homme d'une voix calme mais avec un regard dur que Lily ne lui avait jamais vu.

- Que c'est mignon, et quel est le nom du preux chevalier ?

- Potter, James Potter,répondit James, un sourire carnassier sur son visage en voyant celui de la jeune femme se décomposer.

- V... votre père est Edward Potter ? balbutia Pétunia pâle comme un linge. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer » continua-t-elle en tendant sa main que James ignora royalement, le regard hautain. Puis, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, il dit: « Dire que vous êtes sœurs, c'est aberrant!

- Vous avez raison, approuva Pétunia ravie, croyant qu'il la comprenait.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison, rétorqua James nonchalant, en mettant les mains dans les poches de son jean. Vous regarder, c'est comme regarder Cendrillon. Bien sûr, Lily ne peut qu'interpréter la magnifique Cendrillon et vous... l'horrible, la moche, la méchante sœur qui se fait pathétiquement refouler par le prince, finit-il en se penchant vers elle pour lui montrer son sourire moqueur.

- Mais... mais…

- Mais rien, dégage et ne t'approche plus d'elle avec ton venin » intima le jeune homme, faisant fuir Pétunia.

P.O.V Normal et pensées de James

Ce dernier inspira profondément pour effacer la colère qui bouillait en lui. Entendre ces paroles immondes sans pouvoir intervenir avait été une torture. Voir sa Lily comme ça l'avait choqué, elle si battante : n'était-elle pas la seule à le remettre à sa place? Se faire rabaisser comme ça, c'était déroutant.

Ah, quelle ironie! Lui qui était décidé à l'oublier, voilà qu'il jouait au preux chevalier accourant sur son destrier, c'était d'un cliché…

Pourtant qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait dans la peau! Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de lutter contre cet amour si fort que c'en était une obsession. La voir souffrir comme ça lui serrait le cœur. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille recroquevillée et, n'écoutant que son instinct, il l'enlaça en espérant la protéger contre la méchanceté du monde, son cœur débordant d'amour pour elle.

« James, James, James, répéta Lily désespérément en s'accrochant à la chemise du jeune homme qui la serra le plus fort possible, presque jusqu'à l'étouffer.

- Chut, mon amour, pleure.

- Dis-moi que demain quand je me réveillerai, mon père sera en train de lire le journal dans la cuisine et qu'il me sourira comme il l'a toujours fait.

- C'est pas ta faute, ma puce, murmura James.

- Dis-moi qu'il sera là, pour me voir quand j'irai chercher mon diplôme à la fin de l'année.

- C'est pas ta faute, répéta le jeune homme inlassablement.

- Dis-moi que tu vas me rendre mon papa, sanglota bruyamment Lily contre le torse du jeune homme, comme une petite fille.

- Si j'en avais le pouvoir Lily, je le ferai, je ferai n'importe quoi pour ne plus te voir pleurer comme ça, murmura James avec tristesse, en colère de rester impuissant, de ne rien pouvoir faire.

- Alors à quoi ils te servent tes millions, hein ?! cria la jeune fille en se dégageant, les larmes dégringolant sur ses joues, le frappant avec ses poings au point de s'écorcher.

- Lily, gronda le jeune homme en se levant à son tour et en la secouant.

- Pardon, pardon, je le sais que t'es pas le bon Dieu sanglota Lily en portant ses mains à son visage.

- Chut, c'est pas grave, chuchota James puis, pour l'apaiser, il récita:

_ Des paroles de douceur,_

_ Des moments de bonheur._

_ Des regards échangés,_

_ Un zeste de complicité._

_ Des étoiles dans les yeux,_

_ La joie d'être deux._

_ Main dans la main,_

_ Suivre le même chemin._

_ Des rêves plein le cœur,_

_ Que du plaisir, aucune rancœur._

_ Aimer et oublier,_

_ Les blessures du passé._

_ Juste la belle vie pour toujours,_

_ Une belle vie pour toujours._

- Quoi ? Que viens-tu de dire ? demanda Lily, en se redressant précipitamment et en regardant le jeune homme avec attention.

- Je... euh c'est un poème, c'est tout... pour te changer les idées, balbutia le jeune homme gêné.

- Ce... poème... c'était celui de la carte avec le collier, dit lentement Lily.

- Ah oui ? répondit vaguement James, tout en se maudissant intérieurement.

- Potter, dis-moi la vérité ! pressa la jeune fille.

- Et ben, il aura pas durer longtemps le « James », constata le jeune homme avec une pointe de tristesse.

- DIS-MOI ! cria Lily.

- Je... je... oui c'est moi qui t'aies envoyé l'angelot tenant un lys, avoua enfin James son regard fuyant celui de la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Lily

- Pourquoi ?! Mais parce qu'après avoir lu ton message tu ne l'aurais jamais porté ! Alors je t'ai menti pour que tu le mettes, comme ça il y aurait quand même un peu de moi dans ta vie, expliqua James, en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et son regard allant du visage de Lily à son collier qu'elle triturait.

- Merci, murmura Lily avec un petit sourire qui réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme. Le poème est magnifique, il est si différent de toi, enfin je veux dire ce poème est… mature... euh…

- J'ai compris Lily, interrompit James. Le poème est de Julie Jamar et quand je l'ai lu pour la première fois, je me suis dit que je voulais la même histoire avec la femme que j'aimerai... Toi, finit-il en la regardant intensément.

- Mais tu... tu as été si odieux ces dernières semaines !

- C'était pour me protéger Lily, tu m'as blessé dans la grange.

- Lily, supplia James en lui prenant les mains. Mais tu ne vois pas comme je t'aime, j'ai changé pour toi, j'ai essayé d'avoir ton attention, j'ai même essayé de te rendre jalouse, tiens ! Dis-moi comment je peux encore te le prouver bon sang!

- Mais… je croyais que j'étais qu'un jeu pour toi, une fille comme les autres, s'expliqua Lily.

- Je sais, ça s'est retourné contre moi, souffla James, puis il la regarda avec espoir : Maintenant que j'ai effacé tout les non-dits entre nous, je peux avoir une chance de te prouver que tu n'es pas comme les autres mais la seule?

- Je ne sais pas Po... James, commença Lily en le regardant troublée, émue par le jeune homme qui inconsciemment l'avait aidée à sortir du gouffre. Je ne peux pas d'un claquement de doigts oublier toutes nos disputes et ces dernières semaines, enfin je t'ai toujours vu, et heu enfin…

- Oui ? demanda James intrigué par l'hésitation de la rousse.

- Je... Tu es très beau et hum enfin je, balbutia Lily en cherchant désespérément de l'aide.

- Lily, où tu veux en venir? demanda James avec un sourire tendre.

- Tu m'as toujours plu malgré ton arrogance, enfin j'avais un faible pour toi, répondit Lily, les joues rouges.

- Oh ! Mais, mais Lily... si, enfin... je… tu m'aimes…

- Merci en tout cas pour ce soir, je n'oublierai pas de si tôt se que tu as fait, remercia en le coupant la jeune fille en posant ses lèvres sur la joue de James qui resta pétrifié face au geste de la jeune fille. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. A bientôt, les filles m'attendent.

- Sûr, rétorqua le jeune homme, à l'ouest, se pinçant pour voir si il n'était pas encore dans l'un de ces rêves qui le laissait complètement frustré. Et mince elle est partie ! réalisa le jeune homme lorsqu'il sortit de sa rêverie. Elle a un faible pour moi, répéta-t-il avec un sourire niais, puis comme une libération, il cria: OUAIS !!! »

Le cœur apaisé et léger, il regagna à son tour le bâtiment pour retrouver ses amis.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Alors? Quelles sont vos impressions?_

_Il ne vous reste qu'à cliquez sur le petit bouton vert!!Pitié!_

_Gros bisous!_


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde!**

**Je ne m'attarderai pas, je remercie tout le monde de leur fidélité,et de leur commentaires qui m'ont vraiment aidé à continuer cette fic! Alors merci tout le monde.**

**Merci aussi à ma correctrice Teruko.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

Chapitre 25 : 

Révélation

« Rah, je HAIS la rentrée, râla Lyne, à moitié endormie

- Ça se voit, ricana Lilou en évitant à la jeune fille de se prendre la porte de son casier en pleine tête.

- Je pouvais voir Janousounet tout les jours, c'était le pied.

- Oh, Lyne ! Primo évite de le brailler en plein dans le couloir, et de deuxio... c'est très euh... équivoque.

- Si tu le dis, répondit Lyne blasée.

- Hello, salua Lily joyeusement en faisant la bise aux deux filles.

- S'lut, répondirent ces dernières.

- Coucou les filles, salua Mélanie qui arrivait.

- La, la, la ! chantonna Lily en prenant ses livres et posant des cours.

- Euh qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé? demanda Mél complètement à la rue.

- Si t'as loupé un truc, ben on est deux, répondit Lyne en fixant son amie avec attention.

- Non trois, ajouta Lilou.

- C'est limite si elle se suicide avec son ours en peluche il y a trois jours et aujourd'hui...

- Je comprends pas...

- Nan !!! LILY, cria Lyne choquée et empoignant son amie. Dis-moi que tu n'as rien pris de suspect?

- Ah, ah ! Lyne, toujours le mot pour rire, rit joyeusement Lily en se dégageant de son étreinte.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'étrangla Lyne. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire?

- Euh... Lyne pas la peine de paniquer, intervint timidement Mélanie.

- QUOI ?! rugit Lyne en se tournant vers cette dernière.

- On va en cours ? demanda Lily, partant déjà d'un pas léger vers la salle.

- Y'a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche », murmurèrent les trois jeunes filles en emboitant le pas à leur amie.

&&&&&&&&&&&

« Hello les garçons ! salua Lily en passant devant les Maraudeurs qui commentaient avec enthousiasme les résultats sportifs avec Janus, grand amateur de baseball.

- QUOI ?! s'étonnèrent les filles en regardant leur amie la bouche grande ouverte.

- Heu... Evans ? C'est bien toi ? demanda timidement Janus, récoltant une tape sur la tête de sa petite amie.

- Salut Lily-Jolie, salua joyeusement James.

- QUOI ?! s'étonnèrent de nouveau l'ensemble du groupe cette fois.

- Roh merde, vous auditionnez pour le rôle d'une grenouille ou quoi !! s'énerva Lily. J'ai pas le droit de salue un c… camarade ?

- Mmphfff, ricana doucement James en faisant passer ça pour de la toux.

- Bon ok, elle est où la caméra ? s'énerva Sirius à son tour, pas patient du tout.

- Quelle caméra ? demanda James.

- La caméra cachée, bon sang de bon sang !

- Mais y'en a pas, Sir' !

- C'est quoi ce cirque alors ? Hein ? continua de vociférer Sirius.

- Il se trouve que je... je, commença James.

- ...que Slughorn, le prof de chimie, nous a collé ensemble et on doit se supporter mutuellement pour faire ce putain de devoir, ça te va, Black ? finit Lily en croisant les bras.

- Lilyyy, on te retrouve enfin », pleurnicha Lyne en se jetant dans les bras de son amie.

DRING !

« Ah let's go les filles ! claironna Lily en entrant dans la salle. JaPotter, oublie pas, bibliothèque à 13h.

- Bien sûr », répondit le jeune homme malicieusement, appuyé d'un clin d'œil, ce qui attira les regards soupçonneux de Sirius et Mélanie restés volontairement en arrière.

Ces derniers se regardèrent et dirent d'une même voix :

« On les suit !

- Rejoins-moi à la cafét', ajouta Sirius.

- Ok, on les garde à l'œil », répondit Mél en rentrant dans la salle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

A LA CAFETERIA

« C'est vraiment trop louche leur histoire quand même, commença Lyne en prenant une assiette de nems.

- Ouf, j'avais peur d'avoir le même esprit tordu que Black, répondit Mél en prenant des pommes de terre.

- Euh... qu'est-ce que vient faire Black dans l'histoire ? demanda Lilou qui arrivait avec des verres.

- Oh NAN ! Vous voulez vraiment me couper l'appétit, là ? Me dites pas qu'ils font un ménage à trois ? intervient Lyne écœurée, reposant par la même occasion un yaourt nature, il lui rappelait trop de trucs pervers.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai et après c'est nous les perverses. Et puis tu m'étonneras toujours, comment tu en es arrivée à cette conclusion ? s'indigna Lilou en se tapant le front.

- Ouf, j'ai pris peur, pauvre Lily, souffla Lyne.

- Ah ! Vous voyez qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui ai des soupçons, ajouta Mél.

- Bon à table, les enfants, pressa Lyne.

- Où tu vas ? demanda Mél en la voyant se diriger vers la table où se trouvait Remus, Janus et Peter.

- Ben, manger avec mon copain », répondit Lyne trop innocemment, s'asseyant en face de Janus, qui sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Remus se contenta de sourire tendrement à Lilou et d'engager une conversation.

« Pff, cette fille est vraiment machiavélique, souffla Mélanie en s'asseyant en face de Peter.

- Drôle de matinée, hein ? Sourit Remus.

- C'est sûr, surtout que je me suis renseignée et il n'y a aucun devoir donné par Slughorn, répondit Mél en prenant une bouchée de salade.

- QUOI ?

- C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est louche, c'est pour ça que j'ai adhéré au plan foireux de Black... Tiens d'ailleurs, il est où celui-là encore?

- Là-bas, renseigna Janus en pointant l'énergumène deux tables devant.

- A qui est-il en train d'explorer les amygdales ? demanda Mélanie écœurée.

- Afmeliaouah, baragouina Peter, la bouche pleine.

- Ce qu'essaye de dire Peter, se moqua Remus : C'est Amelia, la dernière petite amie en date de Sirius.

- Moi je dirais qu'elle s'appelle Lundi, grogna Lyne.

- Roh, qui se dévoue pour aller dire à Blackounet que c'est l'heure ? demanda Mél avec un grand sourire sadique.

- …

- Vraiment personne ? Pourtant ça pourrait être drôle ! continua Mélanie en ricanant.

- Non vas-y, vu que tu es volontaire, répondit Remus las. C'est toujours une corvée pour le tirer des bras d'une fille, je donne mon tour.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Peter rapidement.

- Hé, hé, l'avantage de débarquer de New-York, c'est que tu connais deux, trois trucs sympathiques.

- Pire que Lyne, souffla Lilou faussement apeurée.

- Moi je prends ça pour un compliment, ma chère, rétorqua Lyne, faussement hautaine.

- Regardez... et hop... Trois... Deux... Un....

- UNE ARAIGNEE ! SIRIUS, QUELQUE CHOSE EST TOMBEE DANS MON DECOLTE, SIIIIIIIRIUS !!!!

- C'EST QU'UNE PATATE !! » cria Sirius pour tenter d'expliquer à travers ses cris.

Puis se tournant vers la cafétéria, il cria menaçant :

« QUI EST LE PETIT MALIN QUI A JETE CETTE PATATE?

- Désolée Black, elle m'a échappée », se dénonça Mélanie avec un grand sourire innocent. Puis en désignant sa fourchette elle ajouta : « Sales bêtes, ces trucs !

- Fous-toi de ma gueule Brigestone, répliqua Sirius avec un sourire amusé, pas fâché pour un sou.

- C'est pas ça... Mais on a un truc à faire, non ?

- Ah c'est vrai, répondit Sirius se levant aussitôt un grand sourire sur le visage et aucun regard pour sa petite amie qui le regardait dépitée.

- A toute', tout le monde, salua Mélanie à la tablée ébahie.

- Cette fille est puissante, murmura Peter

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Pettigrow? demanda Lilou.

- Elle ne se rend pas compte de l'influence qu'elle a sur Sirius. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il se serait énervé, voir plus, expliqua Remus toujours surpris, son regard fixé sur la sortie où venaient de sortir les deux protagonistes.

- Décidément c'est vraiment une journée bizarre, soupira Lilou.

- Ouais foutue journée, ajouta Lyne.

- Mais non, elle est super, rassura Janus en prenant la main de la jeune fille par-dessus la table.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui parce que j'ai comme l'impression qu'aujourd'hui va être le jour de pas mal de changements.

- Si tu sais pas quoi faire, reconvertis-toi en Mme Irma », lui répondit sa petite amie avers un sourire taquin.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Pendant ce temps dans les couloirs, retrouvons les deux « ennemis ».

« Super Beau-gosse à Lapin Blanc, vous me recevez ? chuchota Sirius plaqué dans un renfoncement, la main vers sa bouche, imitant un talkie-walkie.

- Euh… Black, à quoi tu joues ? marmonna Mél ébahie par tant de connerie.

- Pas un bruit, soldat ! ordonna Sirius en prenant une voix de général.

- Oh, la, la, la, c'est pas vrai, désespéra la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

- CHUT ! On pourrait t'entendre, murmura Sirius en bâillonnant la jeune fille qui rougit fortement face à cette soudaine proximité et dans un couloir désert.

- Mmpfff !

- T'aurais-je troublée, Mélanie ? susurra Sirius d'une voix suave, avec une lueur mystérieuse dans les yeux.

- Oh la ferme avec tes conneries, râla Mélanie.

- Hum, hum, hum, ricana Sirius en lançant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille. Je ne crois que ce que je vois, cita-t-il malicieusement.

- Ha, ha, ha, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu pouvais sortir de telles phrases, Black, taquina la jeune fille.

- Que veux-tu, je suis plein de ressources. Et puis je sais que tu es jalouse, la patate tout à l'heure, c'était trognon !

- QUOI ! s'étrangla Mélanie. C'est n'importe quoi !

- Mais oui, mais oui, la contredit le jeune en homme en la regardant avec un air entendu.

- Si c'est vrai !! nia farouchement la jeune fille furieuse.

- CHUT ! Mais tu veux nous faire repérer, intima Sirius en regardant d'un bout à l'autre du couloir.

- Mais on est à trois kilomètres de ta foutue bibliothèque ! »

&&&&&&&&&

QUELQUES COULOIRS PLUS LOIN, TOUJOURS LES MEME PERSONNES

« Hé, un éclat roux là-bas, chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de Mélanie.

- Et alors, tu crois que Lily est la seule rousse du lycée ? demanda Mélanie exaspérée.

- Ben oui, répondit le jeune homme comme si ça allait de soi.

- Co... Comment tu le sais ? balbutia Mélanie hébétée.

- Parce que je connais toutes les filles de ce bahut, répondit simplement Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- QUOI ?!

- Euh... Désolé de vous déranger dans cette charmante discussion si intellectuelle, mais vous bouchez le passage, intervint une voix derrière.

- Désol... et MERDE ! », s'écrièrent les deux « espions » démasqués.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Alors? Ne partez pas sans le bouton vert le pauvre il pourrai s'ennuyer!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour à tous!!**

**Je ne m'attarderai pas, je voulais juste vous remercier, on entame la seconde partie de l'histoire où les choses commencent réellement. **

**Aussi, je voulais vous annoncer que l'on vient de dépasser les 200 reviews quand même!!!**

**Pour moi c'est un grand bonheur, car je ne pensais pas du tout avoir autant de succès quand j'ai commencé à publier cette fic, ou alors je m'attendais plus à des commentaires assez négatives parce que j'ai un peu fais la révolution dans l'univers Harry Potter!!!**

**Bref, je remercie vraiment tout le monde autant ceux qui m'ont laissez une trace de leur passage aussi bien inscrit que anonyme. Je n'oublie pas ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris ou en alert!!!! Mais aussi tout ceux qui ont lu la fic sans laisser de trace.**

**Un grand merci à ma correctrice préférée Teruko-chan qui m'ai d'un soutien, primordiale, on va dire que c'est elle qui m'inspire!!!! **

**Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire Bonne Lecture!!**

**On se donne rendez-vous en bas.**

**Chapitre 26: Qu'est-ce qui fait pleurer les Rousses?**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sir' ? demanda James surpris.

- AHH ! J'en étais sûre, cria Mél triomphale en pointant du doigt les mains de James et Lily enlacées.

- Euh, Brigestone, tu vois pas qu'on vient de se faire avoir comme des bleus ?! On décolle... HOP ! murmura Sirius en roulant pour atteindre une extrémité du couloir.

- Heu... Black ?... Tu fais quoi ? demanda Mél plus très sûre de la santé mentale du jeune homme.

- On reprend notre séance d'espionnage, allez ! continua Sirius, très sérieux, en se glissant derrière des casiers. Faites comme si on était pas là !

- Mais quel con, soupira Mélanie en se tapant le front désespérément.

- Je suis d'accord, ton copain, il est pas fut-fute, intervint Lily aussi désespérée que son amie.

- Je lui explique deux secondes... BLACK! TU VERRAS QUE LA REPONSE EST SOUS TES YEUX !! cria Mél en arrêtant les stupides sauts de Sirius.

- Hein ?

- Euh, cries moins fort Mél, supplia Lily.

- ILS SONT ENSEMBLE ! Non mais quel boulet ! » continua de vociférer la jeune fille.

Sirius quand à lui s'était figé, puis remarquant enfin les mains jointes des deux amoureux, il explosa : « MON CORNEDRUE, BRAVO, TU GAGNES POUR TA PERSEVERANCE ! »

Puis prenant son ami par les épaules il continua: « Prie pour ne pas attendre aussi longtemps pour passer au lit, se moqua-t-il, indifférent au fait que Lily et James avaient virés au rouge brique.

- LA FERME, cria Mél à son tour, en bâillonnant le fauteur de trouble. VOUS EN FAITES PAS POUR NOUS », continua-t-elle en trainant un Sirius pas loin de l'apoplexie.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Encore quelques couloirs plus loin

« Roh mais franchement, pourquoi t'as fait ta rabat-joie, on aurait pu les cuisiner encore plus, ronchonna Sirius en se dégageant enfin de l'étreinte de la jeune fille.

- Mais c'est ça qui est drôle, on va bien les faire mariner, car en bons amis que nous sommes, nous savons que ce n'est pas à nous de l'annoncer mais à eux, rétorqua la jeune fille en décochant un regard inquisiteur vers son « collègue ».

- ….

- Sirius ?

- Mais oui ! répondit avec ironie le jeune homme en la regardant comme s'il venait d'être privé de son cadeau de Noël.

- Allez sérieux, rétorqua la jeune fille, les mains sur les hanches.

- Je suis toujours sérieux dès que tu m'appelles Sirius, sourit-il tandis que la jeune fille détournait la tête pour ne pas montrer ses joues rouges. Mais j'adhère au plan, j'aime être sadique.

- … Je sais pas, le fait que tu sortes autant de conneries me sidère, expliqua la jeune fille, les sourcils levés.

- En résumé, on les pousse à bout, en faisant pleins de sous-entendus, résumé Sirius avec un clin-d'œil.

- T'as tout pigé, affirma Mél.

- J'adore, approuva Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- Bon chut, on arrive », prévint Mél.

Ils arrivaient vers le groupe, réuni sur la pelouse. James et Lily les avaient précédés, et Lyne, exaspérée, demanda :

« Et vous, c'est quoi votre bobard ?

- Hein ? demandèrent en cœur les deux espions en herbe.

- Oui, vous êtes censés vous détester ! Dites-moi que vous êtes allés vous massacrer dans un coin ?

- Euh Lyne, tu vois bien qu'ils n'ont rien, informa Lilou.

- Merde, laisse-moi rêver ! râla Lyne, en croisant les doigts.

- Rêve de moi, alors, intervint Janus en piquant un baiser dans son cou.

- Euh...

- Nan, ne me dites pas que Mlle García fait des rêves cochons ? se moqua Sirius en s'asseyant.

- ET SI T'ALLAIS RETROUVER TES DINDES !!! cria Lyne rouge écrevisse.

- Peut-être... mais en tout cas moi, j'ai pas besoin de faire des rêves cochons, taquina le jeune homme.

- Sirius, intervint une seule fois Mél, ce qui calma instantanément le garçon.

- ... COMMENT TU FAIS ÇA ? interrogea le reste du groupe.

- Euh ...

- On a enterré la hache de guerre, vous êtes lourd, soupira Sirius.

- Ah bon, quand ça ? demanda Mél.

- Mouais, c'est louche, rétorqua James en croisant les bras.

- Vous étiez où au fait? contre-attaqua Sirius avec un grand sourire innocent.

- A la bibliothèque, secourut Lily.

- C'est sûr, surtout qu'elle est fermée aujourd'hui, il y a des travaux, enfonça Mél avec le même sourire que Sirius.

- C'est notre fête ou QUOI ? s'énerva Lily.

- Ma puce, calme-toi, calma James en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- MA PUCE ?! s'étranglèrent ceux en dehors du coup.

- Euh...

- C'est pas un épisode que j'ai raté là mais une SAISON entière ! gueula Lyne en menaçant du doigt James, Lily, Sirius et Mélanie.

- Là je suis d'accord avec ma chérie, approuva Janus

- Merci bébé… ET VOILA C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE, JE ME METS A PARLER COMME UNE GRELUCHE ! ET VOUS ? gueula Lyne en désignant Remus et Lilou. VOUS NOUS CACHEZ QUOI ?

- Euh... rien, répondit le couple en se regardant.

- Pfiuuu, Janus, il est où le bouton « stop » de ta copine, elle me fatigue, souffla Sirius en fermant

les yeux, exaspéré.

- TOI LA FERME !!

- Lyne je te jure qu'on a dit la vérité, rassura Mél en la forçant à s'assoir.

- Bon je vous crois, mais VOUS ? recommença Lyne en désignant ceux qui se faisaient tout petits, c'est-à-dire James et Lily.

- Bon, ok, James et moi ont sort ensemble, avoua Lily.

- QUOI ?

- Oh non, ne recommencez pas, s'exaspéra Lily.

- Ok, ok, je suis dans un monde parallèle, ou un cauchemar c'est ça ?! Janus dis-moi que c'est pas réel ?

- ….

- Janus ?

- ...

- Lilou ?

- … Génial, bravo, on va pouvoir enfin rester tous ensemble ! répondit Lilou enthousiaste, tout en lançant un clin d'œil discret à Remus qui compris le message cinq sur cinq.

- Merci, remercièrent le nouveau couple.

- Au fait, vous deux je vous retiens, accusa James en désignant Mél et Sirius qui se sourirent, complices.

-Cornedrue, comment tu peux m'accuser ? se défendit Sirius faussement outrée.

- On n'a agit qu'en ami, c'était à vous d'annoncer la nouvelle, défendit Mél.

- Mouais, ajouta Lily sceptique.

- Alors racontez-nous tout, s'impatienta Lilou en se penchant en avant pour avoir une meilleure écoute du récit.

- Et bien James et moi avons discuté lors du spectacle, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'on s'est dit et j'ai voulu savoir si le James que j'avais déjà entraperçu ces dernières semaines existait réellement alors je suis allée chez lui », raconta Lily.

****Flash-Back****

« C'est bon les gars, enlevez les lassos », ordonna James habillé d'un jean et d'un T-shirt blanc, juché sur son cheval Tonnerre, alors qu'ils rentraient un troupeau de bovins. Ils avaient dû en rattraper quelques uns au lasso pour les faire réintégrer l'enclos.

« Salut, salua une voix de l'autre côté de la barrière.

- Lily ? » s'étonna James, surpris de voir la jeune fille chez lui après une semaine de silence.

_Hallucinait-il à cause de la chaleur ? _Car il ne croyait vraiment plus à sa venue, désespéré de voir que la cause était réellement perdue.

- Heu... on peut parler, James ? demanda Lily en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitante.

- Oui, bien sûr... euh viens sur la terrasse, proposa James mal à l'aise par ses silences pesants.

- Je... voilà, je sais que j'ai été stupide par moments de ne pas voir que tu n'étais pas si arrogant que ça, commença Lily sans reprendre son souffle.

- Hum, répondit James pas sûr de savoir si c'était un compliment ou non.

- J'ai vu que tu étais une personne différente. Je… en réalité, depuis que l'on se connait j'ai toujours été attirée par toi, murmura la jeune fille en plantant son regard émeraude dans celui de James estomaqué par cette révélation.

- QUOI ? Tu délires, hein, Lily ?

- Non, répondit Lily stupéfaite par la réaction de James.

- Mais tu m'as fait poireauté des lustres, tu m'as même dit que tu préférerais sortir avec un cheval castrer qu'avec moi !

- Ah… euh, je devais être de mauvaise humeur ce jour-là, répondit Lily mal à l'aise.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que James, j'attendais juste que tu grandisses un peu, tu ne vas pas me dire que ça a été le coup de foudre dès le début et tout le tsointsoin...

- Mais si, rétorqua James implacable et très sûr de lui.

- C'est pas possible James, la première fois que l'on s'est vu on devaient avoir cinq ans, soupira Lily.

- Mais si, tu ne te rappelles pas notre première rencontre ?

- Euh, non…

- Tu jouais à la corde avec une autre fille, j'ai été fasciné par ta couleur de cheveux, tellement que j'ai arrêté de jouer avec Sirius et je me suis planté devant toi. Et lorsque tu m'as remarqué, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'embrasser sur la joue. Tu as rougis et tu me l'as rendu, depuis ce jour, je n'ai jamais pu détourner mes yeux de toi. Pourtant j'ai tout essayé, jusqu'à devenir le même séducteur que Sirius.

- Ben sur la dernière partie tu t'y prenais mal, j'avais l'impression de n'être que l'une de tes dindes qui était seulement de passage dans ta vie, murmura Lily, les yeux fixant ses chaussures pour ne pas qu'il remarque ses yeux embués.

- Lily, tu n'as jamais été une fille de passage, mais _LA_ fille, celle qu'on ne peut rencontrer qu'une fois, déclara James passionné en prenant une main de Lily et en la serrant très fort.

- Merci, murmura Lily, les larmes aux yeux, soulagée d'un poids.

- Pourquoi?

- Merci de m'avoir permis de tenir, ces derniers temps, même si tu ne le savais pas, expliqua Lily en caressant doucement la joue du jeune homme, qui ferma les yeux pour en profiter au maximum de la caresse.

- Et ben pas de quoi, je suis heureux d'avoir été ton punching-ball préféré.

- Bref, j'aimerais qu'on se donne une seconde chance, proposa Lily en le regardant, attendant une réaction de lui.

- Si… si hum j'ai bien compris, tu accepterais enfin de sortir avec moi ? récapitula le jeune homme n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Euh... oui, répondit Lily étrangement timide, se tortillant les doigts.

- Waouh, je sais pas si tu sais, mais tu viens de réaliser mon plus grand rêve, dit James les yeux remplis d'étoiles, puis approchant son visage de Lily, il susurra : mon fantasme.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Lily

- Oui, rassura James posant son front contre le sien. Et c'est avec un immense plaisir que j'accepte.

- Quoi ? interrogea Lily.

- Bon ok, on va retourner en mode classique : Lily Evans, je vous aime depuis le premier jour où je vous ai vu avec vos tresses et cette magnifique robe bleue à pois blanc...

- Elle était immonde, arrête, rit Lily amusée par James.

- Hey, interromps pas ma déclaration d'amûûûr si parfaite... hum, hum... Lily, veux-tu être ma petite amie ? finit le jeune homme.

- OUI ! cria Lily en se jetant dans ses bras et plaquant ses lèvres avec fougue sur celles de James.

- Maintenant viens, je t'invite au restaurant, il faut fêter à ça et puis on a des années de conflits à rattraper », s'enthousiasma James en prenant Lily dans ses bras et courant à sa voiture.

****Fin du Flash-Back****

« Super romantique, félicita Mélanie, les yeux brillants.

- Oui, approuva Lilou.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas fait une déclaration pareille toi ? accusa Lyne en tournant la tête vers son petit ami.

- J'ai bien essayé mais t'es partie dans ton délire, se défendit Janus, déclenchant le rire du reste du groupe.

- Faut fêter ça, déclara Lilou gagnée par la bonne humeur générale mais aussi heureuse pour son amie.

- Ouais un ciné, proposa Lyne.

- Et quand ils annoncent leur mariage, on va au Quick, se moqua Sirius. Je te jure ces jeunes ! Un resto !

- Mon coco, si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver, menaça Lyne en foudroyant Sirius qui ricanait.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça... ma cocotte, nargua Sirius.

- Fff... bon on se fait le ciné alors ? demanda Lyne ignorant royalement Sirius.

- NON ! cria Sirius

- SI ! contre-attaqua Lyne en se levant.

- NON !!

- SI !

- NONNNN !

- SIIIII !

- MERDE ! gueula Mélanie en se mettant au milieu. On fera un ciné et la prochaine sortie, se sera un resto, ça vous va ? finit-elle en s'adressant aux deux boudeurs.

- Mouais », répondirent les deux, sur le bout des lèvres.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**ALors??? Vous en pensez quoi? Sirius toujours aussi timbré hein? Non non, il n'a pas pété un câble je rassure!!**

**Alors comme cadeau de vos nombreuses reviews, je répondrais à toutes vos questions!!**

**Bisous et à la prochaine.**


End file.
